Soulful Eye's
by JumpyJessa
Summary: Cedric has liked Fleur since he'd first met her. After Rita's interview his life changes completely! Or does it? CedricDiggoryFleurDelacour Mild HarryPotterHermioneGranger
1. Skeeter's Interview

I really suck with Fleur's accent so bear with me. I might write in her accent and I might not so when you review try not to bring **that** up. But anything else is welcome for reviews.

Chapter 1: Skeeter's Interview

Her mind was racing from the silence that stood in the room. She could hear the camera buzzing after it had taken it's photo. She was pulled out of her trance by Rita Skeeter's shrill voice.

"Fleur Delacour! A lovely young lady!" The writer for The Daily Prophet announced making Fleur jump slightly. Harry Potter just erupted from the broom cupboard looking quite flustered. But not in a bad way, in an angry way. That boy Fleur had her eyes on flashed her a concerned look. She nearly fainted. Cedric Diggory. He was beautiful and his personality was every girl's dream. He understood and helped others with their problems and was extremely hard working. He had the most soulfulgray eyes and cutestyled brown hair. Fleur was once again knocked out of her silly day-dream.

"Fleur?" Harry asked, waving a hand in front of her face. Fleur shook her head forcefully and blushed when Cedric approached her.

"Don't be afraid of that woman. It'll be alright." He gently caressed her shoulder. Fleur melted noticeably. Cedric seemed to like the reaction he was getting.

"I will be alright, Cedric. Thank you though." Fleur's gentle French accent announced and held Cedric's hand for a brief moment before walking into the broom cupboard with Ms. Skeeter.

"Fleur my dear!" Rita said as if the cupboard were her home. "Sit down, please. Now…" Rita got in a position and leaned in, a quick quotes quill ready beside her. Fleur glanced at it quickly and made an odd face at it. "Here you sit. From Beauxbatons academy. From what I've read your part veela and have charmed many men with your beauty. Aren't you in the least bit concerned that you are the only girl in this competition. You could lose to other men."

"I am not. I think I can win without using my charms as you say."Fleur raised an eyebrow and continued on. "I am a very capable lady, Ms. Skeeter."

Rita smiled and chuckled. "Of course you are." She winked. "Smarts could _just_ get you through this." Fleur tried her hardest to be polite but she hated this woman.

"M'excuser, Mme Skeeter, mais je suis juste aussi fort que ces hommes hors là-bas ! Et vous êtes une grosse vache!"

_Translation: "Excuse me, Ms. Skeeter, but I am just as strong as those men out there! And you are a fat cow!" (A/N:It's an insult to be called a cow in France by the way…)_

"Pardon?" Rita raised an eyebrow in suspicion as to what Fleur had said.

"Ce n'est pas important! Je pars maintenant!" Fleur exclaimed and left the cupboard.

_Translation: It isn't important! I am leaving now!_

Fleur blushed as all the other champions stared at her and obviously had heard her conversation with Rita. Harry was the first to speak.

"What did you say to her?" Harry broke out into laughter shortly after,as did Cedric. Krum didn't seem to know much English to care. He just had a grim expression on his face. Fleur laughed along with the Hogwarts champions. So much her sides began to hurt.

"I called her a cow…" Fleur mustered between fits of laughter.

That only caused Cedric and Harry to laugh louder. Rita soon emerged from the cupboard, glaring at Fleur, causing Cedric to move close to her and place a strong hand on her shoulder. The two glaring right back at Skeeter.

"I'll find out what you said, Delacour." Rita sneered as if they were childhood rivals. "I will. And when I do… you'll definitely hear from me." With that said she stormed off, camera man not far behind her. Harry just laughed slightly, and Viktor left a minute ago.

"I can't believe you said that to her." Cedric's grin broke his voice into soft laughter. Fleur just chuckled. Whenever Cedric smiled or laughed she had to do something back. His smile had that effect on her.

"Well. It seems she was, 'getting on all our nerves' as they say?" Fleur offered, smiling brightly.

"Something like that…" Cedric responded.

Fleur decided to say something romantic to Cedric. She knew he wouldn't know what she said. And if he asked she would never tell him. "Je pense que je vous ai aimé puisque je vous ai vu premièrement." Fleur moved closer to him after saying that.

_Translation: I think I've loved you since I first saw you._

Cedric had no idea what she said but she was so close to him now. Their lips were almost touching, then Harry killed the moment.

"I… think we should… get some sleep…"

Fleur and Cedric hardly moved a centimeter away from each other and just nodded wordlessly, not looking away from each other's eyes.

"Fleur? Cedric?" Harry said their names simultaneously and walked beside the two.

Fleur gently kissed Cedric on the lips and quickly whipped her head around to Harry. "Vous l'idiot! Vous ne pouvez pas voir que nous embrassions?"

_Translation: You idiot! Can't you see we were kissing?_

Harry stared at her. "Huh?"

"I am sorry, Harry. I'm just..." Fleur's arms shot up in the airwith exasperation. "I have a bad habit to speak French when I get emotional…" Fleur blushed as she turned back around to see Cedric.

"Harry's right though. Let's get some sleep. First task **is**tomorrow." Cedric began to walk away. Fleur wanted so desperately to run after him but felt it would be rude toward Harry.

"I really am sorry Monsieur Potter." Fleur bowed slightly and departed for the exit.

"Wow. Fleur really is an eccentric person, don't you think?" Cedric asked, walking back in to talk to Harry. Harry noticeably jumped, thinking Cedric had gone. "Sorry." Cedric apologized, slightly laughing at Harry for his nervousness.

"It's alright. Um…" Harry had no idea how to start conversation. Are you and Fleur together? No. That seemed a little rude. Not like it was any of his business. Curiosity got the best of him.

Cedric sighed. "You want to know what's going on, hm?"

Harry nodded solemnly. "Are you and Fleur…"

"I wish." Cedric half-laughed. "I really like Fleur. A lot…" Cedric continued. "Why do you ask? You like Fleur?"

"No. No! I don't! It's just… confusing." Harry walked next to Cedric.

"Really is. I heard on campus that people are saying she's half veela. I wonder if that's why I like her so much." Again Cedric sighed; a frustrated sigh; and ran his hand through his hair.

"Do you… love her?" Harry had to ask.

"I think I do. I want to know what she said to me. It could be really important." Cedric began to pace. "But then again she could hate me."

Harry had to laugh. "Yeah. She kissed you 'cause she hates you. Very funny Cedric."

Cedric frowned. "I mean… just… she can't like… _me_."

Harry frowned too. "And why not? You're not like those other guys that go after her. Your much more…" Harry paused to look for the word. "civilized?"

Cedric smiled. "Yeah. It's just… when I saw her… it was like- this is going to sound cheesy but- love at first sight." Cedric began to laugh.

"Then go out there and get her!" Harry practically pushed Cedric out the door. "And don't come back until… it's time for bed!"

Fleur hadn't gone straight back to the carriage after Cedric and her's… moment. She began muttering to herself in French as she stood on the bridge over the shining lake.

"Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai fait cela! Comment stupide de moi ! Il même ne m'aime pas probablement! Veela fichu charme!"

_Translation: I can't believe I did that! How stupid of me! He probably doesn't even like me! Damn veela charms!_

Cedric laughed. Loud enough to shut Fleur up and a blush rise to her cheeks.

"Oh Mon Dieu! Cedric! Que faites-vous ici?" Fleur ran up to him and stopped before she invaded his 'personal bubble'.

_Translation: Oh My God! Cedric! What are you doing here?_

Cedric was dumbfounded. "You really need to speak English when around people who don't know French, Fleur."

"Sorry. It's like I said to Harry. A bad habit." She again, bowed slightly, and looked up to see him.

"Beautiful lake, isn't it?" Cedric asked, moving toward the bridge, Fleur close in-step behind him.

"Very." Fleur commented, both of them gazing out upon the shining waters.

"Fleur…" Cedric began. "I want to know…" He stopped.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your…" Cedric cut her off.

"No. I… I liked your kiss…" Cedric was glad he wasn't the kind of guy who blushed. "But I… want to know what you said to me…"

Fleur smiled flirtatiously. "I'll never tell."

Cedric smiled back, he nudged her gently, more playfully. "Come on! Tell me! I don't bite…" He whispered in her ear and gently bit it. She gasped and obviously blushed. She jumped back noticeably.

"You just did! Bite me that is!" Fleur held her ear, smiling ear to ear.

"Tell me Fleur…" Cedric said, sing-songishly. He walked slowly toward her as she backed up.

"How about I repeat it and you look it up. So you can learn what it means." Fleur suggested and was backed up into a wall. Cedric stood right over her. He was taller and pinned her up against the wall suddenly. Fleur's breath became ragged as did Cedric's.

"Fine." But he didn't let her go. "Say it." He whispered huskily.

Fleur cleared her throat as she looked into his soft gray eyes. "Je pense que je vous ai aimé puisque je vous ai vu premièrement…" She repeated shakily. Cedric began stroking her arms and nuzzling against her small body.

He pulled away suddenly and Fleur was disappointed. "Thanks." He kissed her quickly as she did earlier and ran off.

Fleur sank to her knees and her breaths came in hard and slow. "J'ai pensé il allait à... oh… Je ne peux pas prendre une autre minute de ceci!" With that Fleur ran to her carriage.

_Translation: I thought he was going to... oh... I can't take another minute of this!_

(A/N: I realized that toward the end Cedric was _way_ out of character... but I had to do that! People do crazy things when they're in love!)


	2. Researching of French and Dragons

(A/N: I already have chapter two up! Might take me a while for chapter three though. Just a warning.)

Chapter 2: Researching of French and Dragons

Cedric was determined to find out what 'Je pense que je vous ai aimé puisque je vous ai vu premièrement' meant. He owled his mother, requesting a book on French. Today his mother sent him a reply…

_My Dearest Cedric,_

_Oh! Sweetie! I'm so proud of you! You made it into the Triwizard Tournament! All I can do is wish you luck and hope your father doesn't discourage your chances at winning! Just remember that you are smart, strong, and quick! And also handsome! I found a muggle book on French so it's not in any way related to the magical world, but it's very useful and contains tons of information you'll need. Forgive me, for I cannot write any longer. I love you, Sweetie! I'll be watching the first task from here! I just know you can do it!_

_All my Love_

_Mom_

_Ps. There's a girl involved with my sending of this book, isn't there?_

Cedric laughed. Nothing got by his mom. Nothing! He felt happy that his mother would be attending the first task, but also a little nervous that he might screw up in front of her. Now that he thought about it, he was more afraid to mess up in front of Fleur. He was nervous. The First task was only hours away and he still wasn't positive that he could take on a dragon. Let alone could Fleur. He was mostly worried for her. If he had too, he would run out and save her, even though that isn't permitted and Cedric would most likely be disqualified for such an act. He didn't care though. He really cared for Fleur and would figure out what she had said to him before he let her die. He smacked his forehead. How could he be so stupid? The book was right in front of him and he remembered her exact words! He should look it up now! So he did.

Je: I

Pence: Think

Que je: That I've

Vous ai aimé: loved you since

Puisque je vous ai vu premièrement': I first saw you

Cedric had the need to jump up and down! Fleur loved him! She really loved him! She felt the same way he did! Now he decided… 'I'm going to learn to speak some French so I can understand _some_ of what Fleur says!'

But he didn't have the time. He had to research those dragons! He didn't have much time. He grabbed his bag, and new French book, and ran for the library.

He noticed Fleur the second he set foot into the library and he loved the way she looked. Sitting at that desk, reading a book, flipping her hair as she seemed amerced in her book. He read the title. 'Dragons and other Mystical Creatures. What you need to know.' She looked up randomly and waved to Cedric. He smiled and sat down next to her.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Bonjour." Fleur responded, taking off her periwinkle hat. Running a hand through her silver blonde hair.

"Meaning 'Hello or Hi'." Cedric said, sounding goofy. He purposely slammed the French book on the desk to make Fleur look at what he had done.

She put down her book and read the title.

"_French Learning for Beginners. Translations for French. The French Alphabet._" Fleur smiled, but on the inside her heart was racing. 'Does he know what I said?'

Cedric continued to smile. He seemed unreadable. But Fleur knew better. He must know what she said! She decided not to bother with it and picked up her book and continued to read. Cedric frowned.

"I know what you said, Fleur."

Fleur looked up from the book once more.

"You said that you've loved me since you first saw me." Cedric was beaming now, and Fleur just ignored him. Her heart hammering out of her chest practically. She wondered if he would say anything.

"Fleur…" Cedric exhaled, but to his unfortunate demise, Gabrielle, Fleur's sister, was heading this way, He double-taked looking between the approaching Gabrielle and Fleur.

"Is there a problem?" Fleur broke him out of his daze.

Cedric almost laughed at himself, he must have looked really ridiculous. "No. Can you… meet me…" Then he remembered. Damn! They had to go to the first task in four hours.

"Fleur!" Gabrielle greeted and sat down in the empty chair next to Cedric. She looked him up and down as if he were an interesting specimen. Cedric raised a brow and Gabrielle blushed. "Il est mignon. Où vous l'obtiendriez Fleur?" Gabrielle asked in French.

_Translation: He's cute. Where'd you get him Fleur?_

Fleur blushed and smacked her sister playfully on the arm. "Fermer!" She exclaimed.

_Translation: Shut up!_

Gabrielle smiled. "Que? Ce n'est pas comme il sait le français. Droite?" Gabrielle suddenly looked at Cedric with a worried face.

_Translation: What? It's not like he knows French. Right?_

"Huh?" Was Cedric's only reply. He looked at Fleur desperately. Fleur blushed from forgetting Cedric didn't know French.

"Oh mon Dieu! Pardon moi Cedric. I had forgotten you didn't know French Cedric." Fleur turned to her sister. "Gabrielle, can you at least _try_ to speak English? For Cedric's sake?"

"Cedric?" Gabrielle repeated his name and erased the worried look from her face.

"Yeah. That's me." Said Cedric, the conversation become more and more uncomfortable by the second.

"He's very nice." Fleur nodded toward him and Cedric smiled at Gabrielle and extended his hand.

"Hello Gabrielle. I'm Cedric. It's nice to meet you." He said slowly as if Gabrielle were an alien. She laughed at him, but shook his hand anyway.

"Hello Cedric. I'm Gabrielle. It's nice to meet you, too." She said in a mock voice. Cedric laughed.

"Guess I sound stupid to you, huh?" He smiled and rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly.

"Not stupid…" Gabrielle began. "Just… funny. You act as if I had never been in the meeting of an English person."

Cedric grinned. "Well you can never be too sure." He looked back at Fleur. She was just smiling, apparently happy that he had met her sister. His grin turned to his goofy smile as he looked upon her expression.

"You're right, Cedric." Gabrielle was happy her sister had found someone. It was so blatantly obvious that the two were in love with each other. Just the fact that they couldn't take their eye's off each other.

Cedric randomly looked down to see the time. Oh great! His father asked for him to meet him in the Hufflepuff common room at exactly 9:30am. Now it was ten o'clock. Cedric frowned.

"You'll have to excuse me ladies. But I'm… very late for an important meeting." He looked at Gabrielle and shook her hand one more time. "It was very nice to meet you Miss Delacour."

With that he got out of his seat and departed for the door.

"Wait!" Fleur shouted and ran up to him. He turned to see her. "I'll see you before the first task?" She said, more of a question than a statement.

"You will." Cedric smiled.

Fleur kissed him on the cheek, and ran out the door before him. He stood rooted to the spot, touching his cheek where Fleur had kissed him.

Gabrielle came to his side.

"See you later Cedric!" She waved and also left before him.

After a while of just standing there Cedric looked down at his watch once more and cursed.

"I'm really late!" He shouted before running out of the library.

(A/N: That's all for now! I liked making Cedric dumbfounded for this chapter. He's such a doofus.)


	3. The First Task

Keep in mind that I'm making some of this up. I'm going to make up Cedric's challenge against the dragon too so don't hate me for that. Heh heh –sweatdrop- This'll be a long chapter and I hopeyou'll all like it. By the way… only Fleur and Cedric's battles will be shown. Sorry. But if I did all four of them this would be three chapters long…

**Chapter 3: The First Task**

The roars from outside the tent were unnerving for Cedric and Harry as the Hogwarts champions both paced back and forth. All Harry and Cedric could do was give an occasional glance at each other. Cedric nodded and Harry just looked so nervous he did nothing in return. A dragon's roar suddenly sounded making all four champions look up at the sudden noise. Again, Cedric and Harry glanced at each other. This time Harry nodded toward Cedric, Cedric just kept his pacing.

Harry walked over to one side of the tent to hear somebody, a female somebody, 'pssting' outside. Harry recognized that psst immediately.

"Harry?"

Now he was positive it was Hermione on the other side of the tent. Harry leaned in to hear what she had to say, responding with a quiet…

"Yeah?"

"Is that you?" Hermione whispered back.

Harry nodded, although Hermione couldn't see that.

"How are you feeling?" Concern flooded Hermione's voice, making it above a whisper.

Harry shrugged. Again, Hermione could not see this but she assumed that because he was about to go head to head with a dragon that he would be nervous. It didn't take a genius like Hermione to figure that one out.

"The key is to concentrate. After that all you have to do is…" Harry cut Hermione off with an uncertainty in his voice.

"Battle a dragon."

There was a pause between the two. Then Hermione felt like this was the last time she'd ever see Harry and jumped into the tent. Attacking Harry with a hug.

Harry returned her hug, but was completely and utterly thrown off balance. Mostly because Hermione had just attacked him, and partly because she'd even hugged him in the first place. Then, the moment was lost as Rita Skeeter and her famed Camera man walked into the tent, flashing a picture of Hermione and Harry still hugging.

"Young love!" Rita exclaimed. This made both Cedric and Fleur look up. They'd been talking wile Harry and Hermione were secretly conversing. They stood next to each other and Cedric placed a strong hand on Fleur's shoulder. She looked up at him with pure love shining in her eyes.

"How…" Rita looked down for a split second as Harry and Hermione separated, each of them glaring at Rita just as Cedric and Fleur were. "Stirring." Rita lifted a finger as if it were a very special word that needed attention. Cedric raised an eyebrow and Fleur tried her hardest not to laugh.

"You hav no business here." Viktor Krum stepped up to Rita, he being taller it was no problem. "This tent is for champions…" Viktor glanced at Hermione suddenly. "And friends." Viktor finished, still looking at Hermione, but forced to look back at Rita when she began talking.

"No matter, we've… got what we wanted." With that said she glared toward Cedric and Fleur and flipped her quill so it swept underneath Viktor's chin, making him move slightly back at this action.

Rita moved into the back with camera man as Dumbledore and Barty Crouch entered the tent.

"Good day Champions! Gather 'round please!" Dumbledore announced and the champions came together and formed a small circle.

"Now as you all know you're about to…" Dumbledore double-taked looking at Hermione as he began speaking. Then he stopped entirely just to look at her. The Champions looked at her as well when Dumbledore said "What're you doing here Miss Granger?"

Hermione blushed and looked at Harry. "I'm sorry I'll just… go." With that Hermione proceeded to leave the tent.

"Barty?" Once Crouch heard his name he began moving the champions and saying their names, gently moving them into position. Crouch had out a scarlet red bag, stream seemed to be rising from the top.

"Miss Delacour, if you will?" Barty opened the bag, Fleur reached in, but pulled back for a split second when hot fire almost burned her hand.

She pulled out a miniature green dragon. It hissed quietly. Fleur figured she had managed to choose the most harmless dragon that was in the bag.

"The Welsh Green." Barty announced, smiling at Fleur's unnerved features.

"Mr. Krum?"

Crouch moved the bag over to Viktor, and without saying anything to each other, Viktor reached his hand in and pulled out a dragon without a flinch in his movements.

"The Chinese Fireball. Ooooh!" Crouch said, giving a mock scary face to Krum, smiling all the way. Fleur and Cedric would have laughed, had they not been fighting a Dragon soon. Barty moved over to Cedric, Cedric didn't take his eyes off Mr. Crouch and reached his hand in and pulled out a dragon as well. There was a number '1' on his Dragon. Cedric assumed this meant he was first.

"The Swedish Shortsnout." Again, Barty kept smiling.

"Mr. Potter."

Finally he turned to Harry.

"The Horntail…" Harry said under his breath.

Barty's face turned menacing all of a sudden. "What's that boy?"

"Umm… nothing…" Harry muttered as he reached into the scarlet bag, and grunted slightly like something had hurt him. He pulled out a dragon also that looked as if it were covered in thorns. Harry looked worried and glanced at the number '4' it had on it's back.

"The Hungarian Horntail." Barty finished and stepped out of the way.

"These represent four, very real dragons. All of which you must defeat to collect the clue. Your task is simple…"

Fleur and Cedric shot worried glances toward each other at this point.

"Collect the egg. Without which you cannot hope to proceed to the second task." Dumbledore finished and looked at the serious looks on all the champions faces.

Dumbledore turned to Cedric.

"Mr. Diggory, at the sound of the cannon you will-"

Dumbledore was cut off as Filch fired the cannon. Cedric stumbled back into Rita, and she caught him. Dumbledore just looked up at Filch and Filch just shrugged.

Cedric's face turned less nervous and more determined. He glanced at Fleur, who blew him a kiss. He smiled. Only half-smiled. Considering he was about to face a dragon and couldn't really show an emotion of pure happiness at this point. He sighed and began to walk out. Then, without a second thought in her mind, Fleur did what Hermione had and attacked Cedric with a hug. He went back about a foot, and returned Fleur's hug. Closing his eye's and hoping to be lost in her warmth.

"Bonne Chance. Je crois en vous." Fleur whispered. Cedric didn't pull away. Fleur had already begun to explain herself. "It means: Good Luck and I believe in you." Cedric pulled away and smiled at her.

"I believe in you, too." With this said he grasped her shoulder's. "You can do this Fleur." Cedric lowered his arms to her waist. "And I love you."

Fleur blushed. For the second time in her life. And Cedric kissed her chastely. He couldn't do more because people had already begun to stare at the two. With that he walked out into the crowd with a sigh of release. He could hear his name:

"Diggory! Diggory! Diggory!"

It seemed to echo into his ears. Next thing he knew he was standing out there and loud cheers were heard throughout the stadium. He stood there for a moment and realized that his dragon, The Swedish Shortsnout, was already glaring him down, waiting for him to challenge it. Cedric almost moved back at the sight of the thing. It was huge! He had no idea of how to begin. He was hoping the dragon would attack him first. Which it did after getting tired of waiting. It swung its tail with impeccable force, and Cedric had to dive toward a rock to get out of range.

He was so stupid! He didn't even think up a plan. He felt like such a git. Here he was, hiding behind a rock, waiting for the enemy to attack first. This was ridiculous! He jumped out from behind the rock and drew his wand and waved it. Casting a Confundus charm at the dragon. It looked dazed for a second and stared at Cedric. Then it moved away from the egg and began making chicken sounds. Cedric couldn't help but laugh at this sight, but stopped when it breathed fire as he attempted to pass it. The fire hit the side of his face. He let out a scream, and that seemed to snap the dragon out of its confusion. It looked down upon Cedric and seemed to smile menacingly. It prepared to pounce and Cedric quickly rolled out of the way and cast a Ferula spell so a bandage appeared on his burn. It still hurt but he ignored the pain.

Cedric raised his wand once more and shouted "Immobulus!" The dragon froze completely, and Cedric stood there for a moment. Making sure his spell had indeed immobilized the dragon. He sighed in relief and advanced toward the egg. He was standing right over it now, smiling that he was alive. But right when he was about to grab it, the dragon suddenly was un-immobilized and pounced on Cedric, sending him flying. He groaned as he hit a stone, which cut his back, not to mention he now had a scar on his face from the dragon's claws.

This couldn't happen! There was no way the dragon could counter-act his spell. Unless somebody from the stands wanted him to lose and cast a Finite Incantatem spell on the dragon. Once again, the dragon sent fire going Cedric's way and he countered it with Incendio.Fire against fire now, and Cedric's fire seemed to be winning, and the dragon was sent back at the force of Cedric's wand. It hit the wall and was seemingly unconscious. Cedric didn't have a second thought in his mind and grabbed his egg. The crowd cheered louder now. Realizing he had done it. He held up the egg as a sign that he had won, and hoped they would get him out of here.

"Great job!Cedric Diggory! Our first champion has fought his dragon and won!" Came Dumbledore's voice from nowhere. "Now for Miss. Delacour!" Cedric went inside the tent, and looked at Fleur before she went out.

"Good luck." He whispered rasply.

She winced at his scars and hoped he would be alright. Fleur stepped out into the stadium to hear her name chanted like a mantra of crazy people.

"Fleur! Fleur! Fleur!" and "Delacour! Delacour! Delacour!"

A mixture of her first and last name. She almost laughed at the crowd, but froze at the sight of her dragon. It was beautiful! Yet, equally terrifying. The Welsh Green looked as if it were asleep. Curled around Fleur's golden egg. She marveled at it for a moment, and drew her wand the next. The crowd fell silent, waiting for the Beauxbaton's girl to make her first move. Unlike Cedric she had a plan. Unfortunately for her the plan failed when she tripped in the attempt to move toward the dragon quietly. It woke up suddenly and blew fire right at Fleur. The crowd gasped in unison.

She rolled before it could hit her, and glanced down at her jacket. It was on fire. She gasped quietly and cast Aguamenti on her flaming jacket, and the flames died almost instantly. She inhaled and planed her next move. 'A binding spell!' Fleur thought.

"Incarcerous!" Fleur shouted the spell, and with that said, ropes appeared and took the dragon by all fours and neck and floated it over the rock wall. The dragon didn't seem to be bothered by this at all, and burned the ropes with it fiery breath. It dropped, and just as Fleur was about to grasp her egg it jumped a good distance and flapped its wings with such a strong force, Fleur was sent flying at the rock wall. Just like Cedric. She moaned and rubbed her head as she got to her feet.

Fleur was running out of ideas. Wait a minute! If she could protect her egg and then find a way to take out her dragon, she'd be in the clear. She muttered an Imperturbable Charm as she aimed her wand for the egg. A shine flashed around the egg and it seemed protected enough. She smiled as she turned toward her dragon, knowing exactly how to win this challenge.

"Impedimenta!" The dragon's movements came to a halt, and it seemed to now be moving in very-slow-motion. Fleur smiled in victory and reversed her Imperturbable Charm so she could pick up her egg. She did, and then she won. The dragon seemed to have poofed somewhere and Fleur held her egg up in victory.

Next thing all the champions knew, they had all survived the challenge.

The champions were back in the tent, now awaiting their results for the challenge. Barty looked at the champions, seemingly impressed with each of their performances.

"The results…" Barty began as he looked at each of them slowly. "First place goes to… Mr. Potter!"

The other three champions clapped and smiled. If anyone deserved first place it was Harry.

"For second place… Miss Delacour!" Crouch raised her hand in the air and Cedric seemed to be cheering the most right then. He had no care in the world if he'd get forth place.

"And third… Mr. Diggory!" He smiled at Cedric and Fleur beamed. Jumping up and down as she clapped.

"Mr. Krum received forth place!" Barty announced lastly. Karkaroff frowned at Viktor, but Viktor seemed not to have a care in the world.

Once they were alone in Hogwart's library. Or as alone as they could be, Fleur jumped up and hugged Cedric.

"Congratulations Cedric!" She held onto his neck as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Gabrielle had entered the room shortly after. Hermione had walked in also and hugged Harry as well. Screaming things like "First place!" and "I knew you could do it!". Fleur and Cedric smiled at the two and then the room was quiet.

"We need to talk…" Cedric whispered suddenly and dragged Fleur out of the room.

(A/N: So next chapter will be interesting. Will update soon!)


	4. Family Issues

Ok… this is just a chapter saying "Ok. Let's say Cedric's dad, and Madame Maxime have issues, and problems go on from there." I realize it might be a little short, bu I'm anxious to go to the movies with my friend!

**Chapter 4: Family Issues**

It hadn't occurred to Cedric that Madame Maxime would be angry about this news. He had no idea how she would react. But she looked kind of like a Dragon at this point. Cedric refrained from laughing at the visual he had just gotten.

"I do not believe this!" She threw her hands in the air as Fleur and Cedric just stared at her, fear a definite emotion on each of their faces.

"But… Madame…" Fleur began only to be cut off by another angry yell from her headmistress.

"Don't you even start, Fleur!" Madame sat down on a blue leather couch by the fire in the Beauxbaton's carriage. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I want to change the arrangements." She let out her final decision and Fleur's face instantly turned sour and angry.

"Madame! It's just a class! Only one class together!" Fleur argued, but Madame Maxime raised her hand to silence poor Fleur. Cedric decided to stick up for Fleur.

"Madame Maxime, why won't you let Fleur be in _one_ class with me?" Cedric used emphasis when saying 'one'.

Madame Maxime had a face that said 'don't lie to me. I know what you're up to'. She smiled all the same. "Because Monsieur Diggory…" She paused and looked toward Fleur. "It is so obvious that you two are in love." She almost had a dreamy look about her face, but that face was gone when she turned back to Cedric. "And I will not tolerate this! You cannot come in contact with Fleur outside of the competition! You are supposed to be enemies!"

"But we aren't." Fleur began, this time ignoring her Madame's hand of dismissal. "We never will be. We're in love, there's nothing you can do to stop us." Fleur kept her face set in stone, as if anything Madame Maxime said would have no effect on her. But she was wrong. Her Madame's next words brought up some questions.

"It wouldn't work out!"

Cedric raised an eyebrow. Slowly hating this woman more and more with each passing second. "And why the hell not?" He asked sternly. Not actually looking for an answer from the lady.

"Fleur will return to France after this competition, you will need to finish schooling." Madame Maxime said toward Fleur. "And you Monsieur Diggory, will be looking for a place to settle down and a job." Madame Maxime sighed. "And besides… how can you hope to stay alive in this tournament. What if you died?" She directed the question toward Cedric this time and he just sighed in reply.

"Look… I know we've got a lot working against us…" Cedric began, looking Madame Maxime square in the eye. "And I know you don't want Fleur to get hurt… but I'm not like those other guys that are after Fleur. I truly and sincerely love Fleur Delacour. So much I… I'd get her out of this tournament if I could."

Madame Maxime seemed to be moved by Cedric's words.

"Am I right?" Cedric asked. "You want to protect Fleur. You just don't want her getting hurt. Neither physically nor emotionally?"

Madame Maxime nodded, tears in her eyes. "She's like my daughter. The one I never had…" She picked a tissue from a tissue box on the nightstand near the couch. "You'll protect her, I'm sure but…" She inhaled deeply and rigidly. "I can't let her go. I don't know what to do with my life…" She began sobbing loudly into the tiny tissue, and Fleur walked up and sat down next to Madame Maxime, hugging her now. Even though she is such a large woman.

"Aw… Madame…" Fleur cooed rocked the Beauxbaton's headmistress back and forth as if she were a baby. Madame Maxime pulled herself together and kissed Fleur on the forehead.

"I guess… if he makes you happy…" Madame Maxime began, Fleur's face lit up and she hugged her again.

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Fleur exclaimed, ecstatic. Cedric smiled and watched Fleur as she separated from Madame Maxime to walk back over to him. He smiled and hugged her. Kissing her as he did. Madame Maxime just tilted her head and looked at the two lovers.

"Just one more thing…" Cedric and Fleur separated. "I… I think we have room for Cedric in the carriage on the ride back… if that's okay with you Monsieur Diggory?" Cedric's face brightened with a grin and he nodded.

"I'm sure my father won't disagree!"

"Great! It will be arranged if your father agrees!" Fleur shouted, clinging to Cedric's arm, jumping about while clinging.

"Well go! Have fun! But also…" Fleur and Cedric turned around once more. "Try to focus on the tournament also, hmm?" Madame Maxime raised an eyebrow as if to say 'Do more than try!'.

"Yes Madame." Cedric and Fleur said in unison.

With that she waved them out of the tent. As they were leaving, Fleur was giggling and holding Cedric's hand.

"I cannot wait to show you France! It is amazing!"

Cedric smiled genuinely "I'm sure it is."

"Is something the matter, Cedric?" Fleur stopped and tilted her head, now holding both his hands. He frowned with contempt.

"It's not that I don't want to go to France. Don't get me wrong I do!" Cedric shouted before Fleur took what he was saying the wrong way. "But… my father is… possessive is a good word for it."

"You mean he would not like it if you were to leave England?" Fleur asked. Cedric nodded.

"That and… he sort of hoped I'd follow in his steps and work with him in the Ministry." Cedric sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "But I don't want that. All my life I've been searching for the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with… and you're her." Cedric smiled and kissed her nose. Fleur only giggled in response.

"You are so romantic…" Fleur sighed and leaned in, expectant for another kiss. Cedric leaned in also.

He exhaled, breath hitting her face. "Oh? Am I?"

"You are." Fleur purred in return and just when they were about to kiss, out came Amos Diggory. Spotting his son with another girl made him laugh out.

"Cedric!" Shouted his father. Not angrily, but more happily and jokingly. "Care to introduce me to your new _friend_?"

Cedric's head dropped and Fleur just smiled up at the man. Still not knowing that man was his father until Cedric said:

"Dad…"

Instead of waiting for his son to introduce him he walked up to Fleur and extended his right hand.

"Hello Miss. May I ask your name?" Mr. Diggory asked after a short bow. Fleur smiled.

"Fleur Delacour." Fleur shook his hand gently.

"Amos Diggory." He said, returning the handshake more roughly. "Cedric's father." He added, then turned toward Cedric.

"But of course you and Miss Delacour seem to be more than friends, eh?" He patted Cedric's shoulder a little harshly as if to single that he was not happy about this. Cedric flinched before turning back to his father.

"…" Cedric had no reaction but his father did.

"Heard the great news!" Amos said, walking away from his son and toward Fleur. "You're taking an elective here at Hogwarts. Charms correct? The same period as good old Cedric here?" Amos's smile never broke once, though Fleur expected he was angry about something and wanted desperately to run away. But she stayed for Cedric.

"Oui." Fleur responded.

"Ah!" Amos threw his arms into the air with exaggeration. "You are French I suppose?"

"Oui." Fleur repeated, not moving a muscle as Mr. Diggory came quite close to her face. Cedric was next to Fleur in a split second. His hand on her shoulder.

"Just like the enemy." He eyed Cedric for a moment. The smile leaving his face. "You're the girl from Beauxbatons, correct?" Amos asked, temper near flaring.

"Dad!" Cedric shouted and moved in front of Fleur. "She's not _the enemy_." Cedric wore his face that said 'Just try and attack me.'. Amos moved back a bit, but the look never left his face.

"Cedric. Watch. Your. Attitude." Amos paused between each word. "I don't want to see you near this…" He paused and sneered at Fleur. "Filthy veela again!" He dragged Cedric away with him, but Cedric shoved his dad away.

"No! I won't! I love her! And no matter what you think _dad_…" Cedric emphasized 'dad'. "I will always love her." He griped her arms and kissed her gently.

"I will not have this!" Amos decided there was nothing else he could do, he stormed off. "You are no longer a part of this family!" He prepared to leave but Fleur's voice stopped him.

"Mr. Diggory!" He turned to Fleur who was in front of Cedric now. "Do you not think you are over-reacting. This is a tournament. Wouldn't you rather see your son happy?"

Amos said nothing, but looked at the two for a while. Then he stormed off, as he had planned, and mumbled words (most likely curses) under his breath. Cedric and Fleur sighed in unison and looked at each other. Cedric broke the silence.

"Let's just go to my room." He grabbed for her hand, but Fleur paused.

"I'm invited to stay in your room?" She smiled brightly.

"Of course." Cedric responded, taking her hand, not taking no for an answer.

They walked hand in hand down the corridor toward the Head Boy's room. Fleur broke the odd silence that stood between them.

"You know… our families have issues." She said as they came to the door.

"Don't I know it." Cedric said, entering the room after Fleur.

(A/N: There we go! The next chapter will be Cedric and Fleur in Charms class together, and Cedric watces Roger Davies ask Fleur to the ball. What'll he do if she says yes? Find out next chapter!)


	5. The Prom Date

Here's chapter five! Enjoy!

**Chapter 5: The Prom Date**

Professor Flitwick was staring her down from the moment she had walked in the room. All the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had their eyes on her. Mainly the guys.

"Let me see your Notice of Permission."

Fleur sighed and reached into her briefcase-looking bag. She pulled out a small piece of rolled up parchment and Flitwick unrolled it. He mumbled the words it contained to himself and slammed it on the desk moment later. 'He isn't usually like this.' Cedric thought to himself.

"Sit next to Davies." He pointed to the empty seat next toRoger Davies of Ravenclaw.

Cedric sighed. He was hoping she'd be seated next to him, there was no point of having the same class if they couldn't sit together. He watched with jealousy as Fleur smiled at Davies as he was laughing at some joke he had cracked.

"Class." Flitwick smacked a ruler on the desk so everybody would look up. "Take out your text books and open to page 779, and read the first forty pages. Then you will write an essay on the charms that you had read about. How they can help you, or how they could work against you. At least 3,000 words."

The class instantly began chatting with each other, and yelling out cruel things toward Flitwick. Flitwick stood up on his book-pile so he could glare at the class.

"Begin now so you will have less homework tonight!" With that he sat down and re-read Fleur's Notice of Permission.

But like hell Cedric started his homework. He was to distraught watching Roger and Fleur laughing. Her smiling for him. Fleur was his. He had the impulse to walk over to that desk, slam his text on the table, grab Davies by the neck, and yell right in his face to stay away from Fleur. But he regained his composure and opened his text, his face still containing an angry sneer.

"…The Yule Ball?" Cedric heard Davies voice out of his left ear. Turning around to see what they were talking about, Cedric saw they were whispering.

"I can't." Fleur said sternly. She still had yet to look in Cedric's direction. Cedric's eyes intensified. Davies had the nerve to ask Fleur to the ball? At least she said 'no'. Wait! She didn't say 'no'! She said 'I can't.'! Did that mean she was already going with someone else.

Cedric couldn't manage to hear the rest of what was said when Eric Berthiaume, a fellow Hufflepuff, asked him a question.

"Hey, Cedric."

Cedric turned slowly, his eyes portraying that of a death glare.

"Yes… Eric…" He dared Eric to ask him anything else.

"Nevermind." Eric squeaked, obviously afraid from the look Cedric had given him and looked back down at his text book.

Cedric exhaled. His look became normal, just a little forlorn.

"I'm sorry." Cedric appologized."What is it, Eric?"

Eric looked back up to see Cedric looking expectant for a question, but a little bit tointo his own thoughts at this point.

"Really, it's nothing. I get it now." Eric looked back down at his text and scribbled something on his paper. Cedric could tell he wanted to ask him something, but decided not to push him, and turned around. The second he did Eric began talking.

"It's just that I…"

Cedric turned around once more. Eric didn't continue.

"Eric!" Cedric sighed. "Tell me!"

"There's this… girl. She's in Slytherin and… I wanted to ask her to the ball… but I'm too nervous. See… we've been friend's for the longest time. Since second year, and… I just can't bring myself to ask her. What should I do, Ced?" Eric finished.

Cedric just wanted to sneer at the poor excuse for a boy and say 'How the hell should I know?' But he changed his mind.

"You want me to ask her for you, right?" Cedric raised an eyebrow. He could read people very well, and was thankful for that trait.

"If you would. It's just…" Eric paused. "You're better with girl's than I am."

"I'll do it." Cedric answered at last. He figured it would shut Eric up and let him get back to his work. Or what was considered work...

"You promise?" Eric asked, extending his hand for a hand-shake to seal the deal.

Cedric didn't want to, but he did. He extended his left hand and shook Eric's right. "I promise. What's her name?"

"Jessica Pare'. It's done then?" Eric asked, hopeful.

"It's done then." Cedricrepeated and turned back 'round for the last time. Eric went back to his work and Cedric returned to glaring at Roger.

* * *

"How was your first day of Charms?" Cedric smiled ashe and Fleur walked down the stairs together, hand in hand. 

"Boring. And a little annoying." Fleur's expression changed at her mention of annoying.

Cedric chuckled.

"I noticed. Davies must really like you." Cedric's chuckle stopped as the name Davies rolled off his tongue so casually. He wanted to make it seem like an evil name, but being around Fleur made him so happy he sometimes forgot his problems.

Fleur frowned and stopped walking. Cedric looked at her intently.

"It means nothing. He is nothing more than a friend." She gripped his upper arms and her face was serious, her tone stone cold.

"Then what's this talk about the Ball?" Cedric quipped before the two could turn to the front grounds.

Fleur stopped once more and looked backat Cedric's angered features.

"Cedric…" She sighed, trying to think of how she would say this. "_He_ asked _me_ to the ball."

"And you said you couldn't." Cedric stated matter-of-factly.

"Because I'm in love with you and wanted to ask you to the ball, silly." Fleur smiled and Cedric felt stupid. How could he even think Fleur would go to the Ball with someone other than him. He mentally kicked himself for this and smiled back at Fleur.

"Then… you might want to ask me to the ball before some other, even more attractive girl, walks by." Cedric joked and Fleur walked up and hit him on the arm.

"You!" Was all she could manage.

"Relax Fleur. The only girl as beautiful as you is a clone of you. And even then she wouldn't have the personality that you do. And personality is what makes you, you. And even more beautiful."

Fleur 'awed' at Cedric's words and hugged him. Kissing him as she pulled back.

"So? Will you go to the ball with me?" Fleur asked.

"No. I think I'll clone you and take the clone to the ball and teach it how to be like you." Cedric joked. Fleur could tell, and she hit him again.

"Cedric!" After a while of just laughing she stopped. "You were just kidding, right?"

"Of course!" Cedric placed a hand on her shoulder in reassurance. "But I have to go to my room right now and get started on Flitwick's homework." Cedric kissed her and ran off.

"I love you!" Fleur yelled before he ran in the door.

Cedric turned around and blew a kiss responding with an "I love you, too!" Then ran in.

Fleur sighed happily and walked to her carriage, already wondering what dress to wear tomorrow night.

* * *

In truth Cedric didn't plan to start Flitwick's assignment until latetonight night, he had a promise to keep for Eric. He walked out to the school grounds and was lucky to find Alicia Aiello, a Gryffindor girl, Megan Liu, a Ravenclaw girl, and Jessica Pare' the Slytherin girl all laughing about something. 

"He really asked you?" He heard Aiello shout, jumping up and down for her friend.

"Yeah!" Pare' responded, sounding just as happy as Aiello.

"You didn't say 'yes' did you?" Asked Megan, who seemed to be more serious about the situation.

"Of course… not!" Jessica responded, and her friend's began laughing again. Cedric walked up to the fellow 7th years and waited for Pare' to notice he was standing there. Aiello noticed him immediately, as did Liu. Who both smiled at him and simultaneously said "Good Luck Cedric!" Cedric nodded toward them with a smileand looked back at Pare', who was now talking to Jocette Rioux, another 7th year Slytherin girl. Jocette and Jessica each stopped talking and smiled at Cedric. The four girl's waiting for him to say something.

"Hello Cedric." Greeted Jocette.

"Hey." Cedric responded. Still wondering how he should say this and not give Pare' the wrong idea. Meanwile he looked at Pare's Gray eye's and brunette hair and curvy figure. 'No wonder Eric is asking _her_ to the ball...'

"Jessica..." He began.

"Yeeeeeah..." Jessica responded as if Cedric were a sped.

Jessica seemed patient enough, but noticed Megan and Alicia move a distance away to stand near Jocette.

"Eric Berthiaume. You know him right?" Cedric asked.

Jessica just nodded in return. "Yup." She said. Sounding quite chipper.

"He would like to… askyoutotheball." Cedric rushed it all out, Pare' just tilted her head to one side, folded her arms over her chest and said "Huh?" Laughing after she did and then stopped waiting for Cedric to repeat what he had said.

"Eric would like to ask you to the ball." Cedric said, slowly now, looking at her suddenly beaming features.

"Of course I would say 'yes'!" She exclaimed, grabbing onto Cedric and jumping up and down. "Tell him 'Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!'!" Jessica commanded and ran over to her friend's and began squealing and jumping up and down.

Cedric laughed and walked away.

"Another day. Another crazy girl I'll never understand."

And thus Cedric went off to do his Charms assignment.

"Dammned Flitwick." Cedric muttered under his breath before entering the Hufflepuff common room.

(A/N: Next chapter is the Yule Ball and the second task clue revealed! By the way… I inserted myself in the story. I was Jessica Pare'. And Alicia Aiello, Megan Liu, and Jocette Rioux are all my friends. Yes. I am in Slytherin! Yea!

Response to Reviews:

Angelfly06: Thank you so much. I will make Harry and Hermione a Yule Ball couple just for you!

evil-princess-kristi: Again… thank you. You don't know how much it means that you like this a lot!

madrigaelle: thank you! It would be very helpful if I could e-mail you for translations because, I've been using and their not very good at translating, so if you're still offering, that's really helpful! You're right that most of us probably don't know French (like me. Lol.) but there are people out there who speak and read French like you, so I want to make sure I use proper French.

Seldom Darlin: My story is so 'god'? lol. I know what you meant but that's one of the funniest spelling errors I've seen. But, thank you for reviewing and I hope you also enjoy future chapters!

asianchick44: Thank you. I'm surprised there are this many cedric/fleur fans!

Seldom Darlin: Another review? You're too kind! And I will keep providing you with chapters daily. AS long as my computer doesn't crash or I'm not bust doin' something else.

So thank you all! Rather you reviewed or are reading! Peace out homies!


	6. The Yule Ball

Here's chapter 6! I'm going to leave you off at a cliffhanger at the end. MUH HA HA HA HA HA!

**Chapter 6: The Yule Ball**

The chrome designs were blinding as Cedric Diggory entered the Great Hall which was now decorated for the Yule Ball. He decided to come here early, _very_ early, to see what it would be like. He wasn't dressed for the ball because the Ball was tonight, and it was 9am. Cedric sighed.

"That's not fair!" He heard a familiar voice shout. Sure enough, he knew that voice, there was Pare' and Berthiaume.Cedric began to laugh and spied on the two, hiding behind a table.

"You obviously like him!" Berthiaume shouted back. Cedric tried his hardest not to laugh. He didn't really like Eric and was happy Jessica was mad at him.

Jessica made a disgusted sound and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I do not! He's just… cute…" Pare' blushed and stood on one foot, making a sort of girly pose. (A/N: lol. I'm a doofus.)

"Yeah… sure… I shouldn't have had _him_ ask you for me in the first place…" Eric sighed and sat down on a chair.

Cedric wondered what this meant. Did Jessica have a crush on him? No way! She couldn't! Well… a lot of girls had crushes on him so he didn't see why…

"Shut up! I think someone's watching!" Pare' looked behind the table that was behind Eric's chair to find Cedric. He stood up and looked casual. He picked up a penny.

"I… uh… dropped my penny…" Cedric almost laughed at himself for sounding so stupid. Pare' just gave him this look and then blushed shortly after.

"Hey Cedric!" Eric yelled. He didn't seem all that flattered to be in Cedric's presence anymore, in fact, he looked like he was going to kill the next boy to even look at Jessica.

"Eric." Cedric stated casually, hoping not to start something.

"Eric." Jessica said in a warning tone, advancing in front of Cedric, knowing Eric was moving closer for a not-so-friendly reason.

"What Jessica?" Eric asked, playing that innocent voice that Jessica knew was a fake. "I just want to talk to my pal Cedric." Eric smiled toward Cedric. "Right, Ced?"

Cedric frowned. Then he did the smart thing and just left. He hoped Eric wouldn't do anything rash and hurt Pare'.

He moved onto another part of the hall to hear more voices conversing. But this time he couldn't understand a word that was said. It was in French. And then he saw Gabrielle and Fleur walk in. He hid. He didn't know why, it was just a reaction.

"Sont vous sur il est ici?" He heard Fleur say, a tone of question in her voice.

_Translation: Are you sure he's here?_

"Oui." Gabrielle responded.

Fleur sighed. She figured she had nothing better to do than yell.

"Cedric!" She shouted it so loud some of the glass-wear clinged and Cedric jumped up from his hiding spot, covering his ears and his face squinting. Pare' and Berthiaume looked over also.

"I knew it." Fleur made a face that seemed to be filled with pride. She approached Cedric, a blue gown, that seemed to be more of an over-dress on. The over-dress containing long elegant sleeves, trimmed with gold lace and the bottom of the fabric. Gold peeked out from the split that showed her cleavage, and after that blue over-dress was connected by a little hook lower, gold also flourished out at the bottom. She had on gold slippers to match the gold under-dress, and her hair was done up in a French twist. "It's a choice." Fleur said, and spun around in her dress. "What do you think?" She asked, stopping in front of Cedric.

"I think it's perfect." Cedric smiled, and suddenly felt embarrassed by his appearance. "Your perfect." He added, caressing her cheek. Fleur smiled and looked down at her sister.

Gabrielle was wearing a royal blue dress, which was covered in rhinestones that were silver. She had her hair up in a simple bun and her tiny feet had silver strappy heels on. She seemed much older with make-up and heels on. She bowed elegantly and smiled, showing her perfect white teeth.

"Wow!" Cedric exclaimed, defiantly impressed with both of the girls appearances. Now he felt really stupid. All the girls' had been staring at Fleur and Gabrielle, and himself of course.

"I can't wait to see what you're going to wear." Fleur giggled, realizing Cedric must've felt really stupid at this point.

"I'll bet you'll be just as dazzling." Gabrielle winked and looked up at her sister.

* * *

(Later that night...) 

Cedric fumbled with his neck tie and glared at his reflection. Mainly at the neck-tie part of his reflection.

"Need some help?" Came a female voice from the other side of the room. It was Pare' who was wearing an emerald green gown, straps for sleeves, silver rhinestones going down the front, and a small slit at the bottom left side that was a shining silver that matched the rhinestones. Her brunette hair was in a bun, with some hair sticking out to give it flair. The hair sticking out was green and showed her Slytherin pride.

"Yeah." Cedric smiled. "This stupid neck-tie. I'm glad I don't have to do this everyday."

Jessica just laughed in response and walked over to help him. As she did she began talking.

"I'm sorry. About this morning. I'm not going with Eric anymore. He had no right to… assume such things about you." Jessica was fumbling with the neck-tie also, but seemed to have better luck than Cedric and looped it correctly.

"It's alright. You don't have to apologize." Cedric sighed and looked up at his hair.

"You do know I don't have a crush on you, right?" She asked, now done with the necktie and picking up her green sash. "Cause that would be bloody scary." Jessica laughed to relieve the tension that hung in the air. Cedric laughed also.

"I know. It crossed my mind but…" Cedric paused. "I hardly know you so…" He stopped.

"Than let's start now." Jessica walked up to him and extended her hand. Cedric shook it. "Hi. I'm Jessica Pare'. And I don't have a crush on you."

Cedric smiled. "Hello Jessica. I'm Cedric Diggory. And I don't have a crush on you either." The two began laughing and pulled their hands away.

An awkward silence stood in the room until Jessica picked up her purse and began to leave. "You two are perfect for each other. Keep yourself safe for her." With that said, Jessica left the room and Cedric just stood there confused.

"Hey! Wait!" Cedric ran out after her, but she was already at the bottom of the stairs with a new date, Alex Hinkley of Slytherin, and the two walked off, Jessica's arm around his.

Cedric sighed and walked down the stairs and stopped completely when he saw Fleur. She looked just as beautiful as she did this morning. Even though she had on the same dress and everything. He smiled at her, even though she was currently talking with Megan Liu and Roger Davies.

'Davies…' Cedric's mind growled primally and he descended down the stairs faster now. He got to the bottom and Professor MaGonnagol stopped him.

"Oh! There you are! Mr. Diggory, where is your date?" MaGonnagol raised an eyebrow and looked at him intently. Waiting for an answer.

Fleur spotted him finally and her features had a dreamy expression. She ran over to him and bid Liu and Davies farewell.

"Cedric!" She exclaimed after running toward him in heels. "You look amazing! Et très beau!"

_Translation: And very handsome! _

Cedric smiled and kissed her. "You look… perfect."

MaGonnagol stared at them as they stared at each other, wondering if it was allowed to have two champions go to a dance together, and shrugged at the thought as Hermione came over to them on Harry's arm. Fleur beamed.

"We're here, Professor." Hermione smiled at Harry and they stayed like that for a while. Then Harry kissed her and Cedric and Fleur 'awed' in unison.

Viktor came over with a young French girl on his arm. She was obviously from Beauxbatons and Fleur said nothing to the girl, and neither Krum nor the girl said anything to MaGonnagol.

"The champions will be the first to dance." MaGonnagol announced suddenly, getting the couples attention. "First Mr. Diggory and Miss. Delacour, Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger, And Mr. Krum and Miss. Montague. Any questions?"

Harry raised his hand and Hermione laughed at the action.

"We're to start off the dance, Professor?" Harry asked.

"Yes of course Mr. Potter. Surely I told you that?" MaGonnagol tiled her head in question.

"No." Harry responded nervously.

"Oh. Well now you know." MaGonnagol said, and began pushing Cedric and Fleur toward the now-formed circle. "Go!" She commanded as the band began playing.

Fleur gripped Cedric's arm and they walked in-step past the large circle of people. Smiling at friend's they passed by, and whispering to each other occasionally.

Cedric noticed Jessica smile toward him as she gripped Hinkley's arm and whispered something to him. Cedric smiled back and got in position with Fleur.

"I hope I don't screw up." Cedric whispered during the silence to Fleur.

Fleur just smiled. "I'm sure you are a wonderful dancer."

"Shows how well you know me." Cedric chuckled and a bouncy, yet slow, waltz began.

Cedric just held onto Fleur's waist as Fleur held his shoulder's and moved in a circle. Surly ballroom dancing was the easiest type of dancing. Only at afew points did he have to lift Fleur, and she was so light, those parts were easy. They continued the dance as other couples slowly advanced onto the floor. It took less time than Cedric had thought for the Floor to be filled with dancers. And next thing he knew the Weird Sister's were playing and he and Fleur were just sitting at a table. Staring at each other.

"I wonder when a slow song will play?" Fleur broke the silence her hands propped under her chin so she could gaze at Cedric easier. Cedric looked pretty much the same at this point and responded.

"You want to dance with me then?"

"Oui." Fleur replied. And almost as if answering Fleur's pled, the Weird Sister's began to play a slow song and Fleur's features turned from dazed to excite. She pulled Cedric's hand and pulled him along. "Come on, Cedric! Dance with me?" She asked, now holding his hand and standing on the dance floor.

"How can I say no to that face?" Cedric smiled and they pulled each other close. Fleur resting her head against Cedric's shoulder, hoping to both get lost in the night and never worry about the tournament again.

But they thought to soon as Gabrielle and Nigel had come running up to the two.

"Cedric! Your father is looking for you near the Beauxbaton's carriage." Nigel shouted, the two pulled back.

"Fleur! Madame Maxime is looking for us as well near the Hufflepuff common room." Gabrielle shouted also and grabbed her sister's hand. Fleur could only manage one last kiss and a quick 'I love you. Thank you!' to Cedric before being dragged off by her sister.

"I love you, too! See you tomorrow!" Cedric responded.

"Come on, Cedric!" Nigel pulled at his sleeve.

"You just had to ruin the perfect night, didn't you." Cedric grimaced before being dragged outside by Nigel.

Jessica and Alex watched as Cedric was dragged out.

"Sounds fishy to me." Jessica said and turned to Alex. Kissing him chastely on the lips, and giving him her sash and purse shortly after. "I love you. Be careful and stay away from Eric."

"I will." Alex knew that she was going to follow Cedric. "I love you, too. Be safe!" He yelled before Jessica ran out after Cedric.

(A/N: Ooooh! Fishy! Will Cedric and Fleur be ok? Is it really a set-up? Find out next chapter!)


	7. Setup?

So… time to continue off the cliff-hanger from here!

**Chapter 7: Set-up?**

Jessica's breath became ragged as she looked for the Beauxbatons carriage, desperate to find her new-found friend. She couldn't believe she had no idea where it was. She wished she had the Marauder's Map. Her running came to a complete halt when she saw Gabrielle standing right in front of her. She let out a shriek, as did Jessica from the surprise the little girl made.

"You scared me!" Gabrielle was kneeling on the ground, right hand over her heart, probably afraid of passing out. Jessica let out her hand and Gabrielle took it and whispered her thanks.

"Sorry." Jessica paused. '_Gabrielle? What is she doing here? Shouldn't she be with Madame Maxime and Fleur?'_

"Have you seen my sister?" Gabrielle looked genuinely lost. As much as Jessica felt bad for her and thought she should help the little girl and find out what was going on, her mind screamed for her to find Cedric first. But she couldn't just leave Gabrielle here.

"Come with me." Jessica took her hand. "I think I know where your sister is…" Then Jessica remembered… "You stay in the Beauxbaton's carriage with your sister right?"

Gabrielle just nodded.

"Then… can you lead me there?" Jessica asked, unsure Gabrielle would trust her. Sure enough Gabrielle gave her a long and hard look, then nodded and took Jessica's hand.

"Follow me." Gabrielle ordered and began running, throwing Jessica off balance and tripping from the sudden movement.

Jessica was really worried. Surely Cedric's own father wouldn't hurt him. But this was just too weird. She really shouldn't have gotten involved in this. She was no detective. And she would most likely screw this whole thing up. But who else would care? Somebody had too, So Jessica mentally decided she would be that one to care.

After a while of passing through many corridors, they came to the Beauxbaton's carriage. No Cedric. Nor his father. Maybe they were inside. Gabrielle stopped on a dime.

"Why do you want to come here?" Gabrielle looked up, Jessica's 5'7" figure stood tall over her mini 4'10" stature. "I know for a fact Fleur is not here. I already checked." She raised an eyebrow.

"Why'd you take me here then?" Jessica half-chuckled.

"You have a worried look in your eye's. What's wrong?" Gabrielle questioned. Jessica shifted her weight to one foot and made an unsure face.

"I'm sure you know your sister's boyfriend?" Jessica asked. Gabrielle's face lit up.

"Cedric! Of course!" She paused then, face becoming dark and worried. "Is he okay? What's wrong?"

"…" Jessica was hesitant to tell Gabrielle such things. She seemed to only be eleven years old. She didn't want her to get involved or worried. But it was inevitable. Jessica was in serious need of help, and Gabrielle looked pretty capable for her age. Jessica raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"And don't you dare tell me I'm to young to know!" Gabrielle placed one hand on her hip and lifted only her pointer finger on the other hand.

Jessica laughed at little harder at this action and sighed shortly after. "No. You're not too young. Want to know, then?"

"Of course!" Gabrielle shouted.

"Well…" Jessica sighed once more and Gabrielle folded her hands over her chest impatiently. "I saw you just a few minutes ago telling your sister Madame Maxime was looking for her near the Hufflepuff common room."

Gabrielle looked as if she were about to protest, but returned to her original pose as Jessica continued on.

"Then, coincidentally, Nigel came up telling Cedric that his father was looking for him near the Beauxbaton's carriage."

"But that can't be! I left the dance early to find my purse. It was gone, and I figured I might have never even taken it in and might have left it in the carriage. And Nigel was my date! He was with me!" Gabrielle exclaimed.

Jessica sighed once more. "Then where is he?"

"He left once Professor Snape found him and said it was dark out and something dangerous could happen to a first year like him, and he ordered me to find my sister."

"Snape…" Jessica sneered at the mention of the name. Her most hated teacher. He was always approving of her, but was terribly cruel to Aiello, who is one of her closest friend's.

"What does this mean?" Gabrielle sounded like she had sobbed that out. Jessica looked down at the little girl. She didn't seem well.

"This is obviously not right. Stay behind me." Jessica began taking slow steps up to the carriage. "I'm going inside."

Gabrielle whimpered.

"Stay out if you wish." Jessica drew her wand. "It would be safer to follow me though." Gabrielle almost protested. "If you stay out here something might find you." Jessica rose her voice, knowing Gabrielle was going to say something.

Jessica immediately noticed a lock on the door.

"Alohomora!" Jessica aimed her wand at the lock and shouted the spell dramatically.

* * *

Fleur heels echoed down the seemingly empty hallway as she followed her sister down the not-lit hallway. 

"Gabrielle, where are we?" Fleur whispered, fear evident in her voice.

Gabrielle stopped. Fleur bumped into her, and stifled a scream.

"The Hufflepuff common room." Gabrielle said as if it were the most obvious thing in the entire world. Fleur chuckled nervously.

"Lighting wouldn't kill a person, you know?" Fleur remarked, looking down at her sister. A bit terrified by the vacant stare her eye's now contained.

It was quiet for the longest time. Gabrielle vanished suddenly. So suddenly Fleur screamed and looked around frantically for her sister.

"Gabrielle!" She shouted over and over. "Tell me this is a joke!" She yelled, keeling to the floor, sitting 'w' style. Lowering her head partly in fear and in worry.

Nothing answered. A cold breeze swept into the room, moving small tassels that hung from flags and other décor. Tablecloths moved with it also, and just as sudden as the breeze came, it stopped all too soon.

"Hello?" Fleur asked. Getting up to her feet shakily. The silence was deafening.

"Fleur?" A voice sounded from the doorway Fleur had entered. Much to Fleur's surprise, Cedric came running up to her. Hugging her and afraid of why she looked so terrified. Her hair was full of static, her face was worried and she had sweat covering her face.

"Cedric!" Fleur exclaimed returning his hug with such a big enthusiasm and relief.

Cedric moved back. "I talked with my father. He just wanted to tell me he had discovered the clue." Cedric paused as Fleur waited for Cedric to explain, still gripping his shoulder's for support, afraid of collapsing from emotional reasons. "Merpeople. At the bottom of the Black Lake. An hour. Looking for something of our's they've taken."

Fleur's face turned shocked. "An hour!" She exclaimed, more of a question to make sure she'd heard him correctly.

"There are charms to help us with that, Fleur." Cedric said, relieving some of her tension.

"And what exactly do they plan on taking?" Fleur asked, more calm now, and sat on a nearby couch with Cedric. His arm around both her small shoulder's.

"No idea." Cedric sort of laughed at himself. He looked at Fleur with a smile. She still seemed completely unnerved. His look turned serious. "What's wrong, Fleur? Are you okay?"

Fleur looked back at him as if she'd just noticed he was still there.

"Cedric! My sister! I think the Merpeople have taken my sister!" Fleur yelled, the worry returning ten-fold.

Cedric looked shocked as to where this had come from. "How do you know?"

"I was talking with her, and then she suddenly disappeared!" Fleur shouted, ricocheting out of her seat on the couch. She whipped her head around in every direction, searching. Cedric stood up next to her.

"That is weird. People don't just disappear last I checked." Cedric began searching the room too, not moving from his spot.

"Will you help me?" Fleur asked. Cedric just nodded, not sure what she wanted help with. "I need to go to the Beauxbaton's carriage and look for my sister right away!"

"Of course!" Cedric grabbed her hand and they ran for the exit.

* * *

Jessica and Gabrielle had only begun searching the small room. Everything seemed quite normal. So normal everything seemed just perfect. Not even a little too perfect. Nothing looked wrong or out of place and no voices were heard. No one must have been in here since the Ball began. 

"It's all normal." Gabrielle whispered, disbelief in her small Frenchvoice.

"Nothing seems wrong to you?" Jessica asked, moving to a different side of the room than Gabrielle.

Gabrielle lifted up a paper on a wooden table. "Nothing." Gabrielle stated, putting the paper back down and following Jessica into the bedrooms.

The carriage expanded suddenly and an extremely large bedroom came into view. Jessica walked into the biggest bedroom, assuming it was Fleur's, and looked around. Even everything in this room looked common-placed. A bed in the upper-left corner, and nightstand right next to the bed. A desk at the bottom left. A wooden vanity set at the bottom right corner, and a closet and another door at the top right.

"Another door?" Jessica asked, moving past the closet, and signaled toward it for Gabrielle.

"A second bathroom." Gabrielle said. "Its Fleur's own personal one. Madame Maxime say's she'll need it most. Being a champion and all." Gabrielle rolled her eyes at her own words and look at the mirror on the vanity set.

Jessica turned the knob and entered the bathroom. Porcelain floors and sink greeted her, with gold trimmed bars, lined with a couple towels near the shower. The shower had blurry glass, and a toilet was just beyond the shower.

Jessica also noted that everything was once again normal.

"Maybe I was imagining things?" Jessica offered, exiting the bathroom and closing the door afterwards. "Perhaps this is all just me over-reacting and…" She stopped. Gabrielle was gone. Jessica didn't hear her leave and became worried.

"Gabrielle?" Jessica asked the air. It complied with the light's suddenly shutting off. Jessica let out a scream. Cold wind set shivers up her spine and she shut the open window behind her. Now she knew something was wrong.

A dark figure emerged from nowhere and was holding something small. Jessica squinted, not saying a word, nor moving a muscle, and trying to figure out who it was and what it was holding.

Randomly the person leapt forward at an amazing speed. Jessica screamed for her life, before it struck her and she fell unconscious. Warm blood now seeped down her forehead.

"Forgive me." The manlyvoice stated and apparated from the room.

* * *

Fleur and Cedric burst through the front doors of the carriage. Fleur and Cedric were breathing heavily and came face to face with Madame Maxime as she exited the bedroom part of the carriage. 

She looked at Fleur and Cedric intently.

"We need to discus the second task Fleur."

"Where is Gabrielle?" Fleur yelled, glaring at her headmistress and assuming she was in on something.

"That's what we need to talk about. You'll need to save her tomorrow at thesecond task." Madame Maxime's face looked forlorn.

"Are you alright?" Cedric asked, stepping up next to Fleur.

"Also… you'll need to save Jessica Pare' tomorrow Monsieur Diggory."

(A/N: Ooooooooooooh! Cedric's my hero! lol! Anyways… it wasn't a set-up. Snape had to get Gabrielle away from the ball so a fake Gabrielle could lead Fleur to the common room to meet up with Cedric and find out about the task. Then Dumbledore got Me and Gabrielle alone so he could kidnap us for the second task. I know… long and complicated. But the thing with Gabrielle disappearing will be explained later. Next chapter is the second task! Yea!)


	8. The Second Task

**Chapter 8: The Second Task**

It was insane really! Who the hell made champions swim in the middle of winter! It's just not right! Well… at least it wasn't snowing. But it was really cold! A chill passed through the air as Fleur and Madame Maxime were walking toward the docking boats. Fleur rubbed her arms and looked around frantically for Cedric. He had said he'd meet her before the task began, by the docking boats. She realized she had stopped walking when Madame Maxime was already at a boat, beckoning for her to come over. Fleur nodded no. Madame Maxime sighed and said something to the boat man, and he nodded. Madame Maxime began pacing toward Fleur. Fleur nodded her head no once more.

"I'm waiting for him!" She yelled toward her headmistress. Madame Maxime paused and studied her for a moment. After a while she boarded the boat without her.

Fleur folded her arms over her chest and tapped her foot rapidly against the ground, impatient. She looked at her watch and sighed. Where is he?

"Guess who?" Hands suddenly covered Fleur's eyes and she let out a scream. She knew that adorable English accent anywhere.

"Um…" Fleur decided to trick Cedric. "Judging by that adorable English accent… you must be…" She took a long dramatic pause. Cedric smiled, thinking he knew what she was going to say. "Roger!"

"_What_?" Cedric yelled angrily and pulled his hands away immediately.

Fleur turned to him and laughed. Kissing him deeply. "I'm just kidding Cedric." Fleur paused and looked at him. He was smiling, but he was letting off an aura of worry. Fleur smiled back and held his hand that was now caressing her cheek. "What's wrong? You're not worried." Fleur said as if it were a known fact. "Right?"

Cedric laughed nervously. He couldn't let Fleur know how unnerved he was about all this. That would make her worry, which would make him worry more, and he just couldn't handle all the pressure that was on him now. Even though they had only become true friend's last night, Cedric already felt that Jessica was like the little sister he never had. He didn't want to screw this up. But he doubted anyone would let anything bad happen to her. Or… so he hoped. He knew teachers weren't perfect. He knew they could mess up but…

"Cedric. You're worried aren't you?" Fleur noticed the look in his soulful gray eye's had turned dark and broody. Fleur half-smiled and they began walking toward the boat. "You'll do great."

"Actually…" Cedric exhaled as they sat in the boat and the boat man began paddling them to their next challenge. "I'm not all that fond of the water." Cedric frowned. He didn't really want Fleur to know his true weakness, but he felt like he should let her know and he knew she wouldn't laugh at him. She just frowned.

"Really? Well I guess we're different like that." Her ice blue eye's drifted to the water below them. "I've always loved the water. My même- French for mother- always said I loved the water. And when we went to the beach, it was hard to get me to come out. I would get all wrinkly and…" Fleur paused with a little laugh. "I was always freezing afterwards."

Cedric was happy right then. Looking at Fleur and learning more about her past was fun. He loved the different emotions that ran across her face when she came to a part she liked or disliked. And hearing her laugh always made his ear's perk up with a smile. His worry was relieved and he began laughing out of nowhere while Fleur was still talking. She stopped and noticed Cedric's small laugh had turned hysterical and Fleur raised an eyebrow and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Cedric? Cedric! Cedric… are you okay?" Fleur began shaking him violently and his laughter subsided.

"I can do this now." Cedric said with a new confidence. Fleur smiled. The boat came to its dock and Cedric stepped up and out and let out his hand for Fleur to take. "Thanks Fleur." Cedric thanked once they were on the dock and kissed her. The crowd 'awed' and Fleur blushed. Cedric just smiled at them and took Fleur's hand, leading her over to her headmistress.

"Bonne Chance." Fleur repeated from the First Task and Cedric smiled.

"Good luck to you too." Cedric kissed her once more, a long kiss. Just tasting her one last time. Or just in case this was their one last time. Mr. Diggory saw and came storming over. He had an umbrella and held it out and looked ready to strike. Fleur moved back, only to find out Mr. Diggory was setting it down. She held her chest and smiled once more at Cedric.

"I love you." Cedric said. Happy that he got to say it before Fleur.

"I love you too." Fleur responded.

"Good day everybody! Welcome to the second task of the Triwizard tournament!" Dumbledore's voice came out loud from his wand and everyone's talking came to a halt. The four champions came up to the edge of the docks. "Something has been stolen from each of our champions. A treasure of sorts. They will each have to find it before the hour is up!" Dumbledore continued. "Are we ready?" There was a pause and the champions nodded their head absentmindedly. "Let's…" There was another long pause. "Begin!" With that said all four champions, minus Harry, dove into the water.

Krum had transformed into an animagus of a shark and swam off quickly. Fleur was a tiny bit startled by this but ignored it and looked to Cedric. They had both agreed to cast the bubblehead charm. So they did. Thank goodness for Flitwick's homework including to study the bubblehead charm. The two nodded toward each other and swam together. Cedric noticed that Fleur was faster. She really was like a fish. Not that it was an insult, it was a good thing in cases like these. Fleur pointed over to some seaweed in the corner, and Cedric nodded and followed her in.

The seaweed was dark, and there was so much it was a little difficult to see. Fleur, being the fish-girl, had no trouble with this. But she kept looking back to make sure Cedric was close behind. She stopped in one spot and looked in each direction. She heard something make a high pitched cackling sound and her eyes widened. A Grindylow came from nowhere and clenched onto her neck. Cedric gasped, as did Fleur, and he pulled out his wand. '_Diffindo_' Cedric thought mentally, hoping his practice in non-verbal spells would pay off. It did! His spell hit the Grindylow. The Grindylow split in half and Fleur gave Cedric a surprised, but happy, look. He wanted to kiss her, but the bubblehead charm got in the way.

Whoosh! A mermaid came dashing by and it let out a musical scream as it did. Fleur and Cedric both noticed it stopped for a moment once it was out of the seaweed, and they looked at each other, both knowing they should follow it. They began swimming and looked ahead, noticing what seemed to be a palace, which was surrounded by Merpeople. And just outside that beautiful palace were four people tied to rocks. They were pale and were under a sleeping spell. It must've been really strong so that way the lack of oxygen would not seem as pressureable. Cedric and Fleur glanced at each other once more and noticed some Merpeople had spears and looked ready to kill. They didn't look as beautiful as they had sounded. Fleur drew her wand, and Cedric still had his out, and they approached the four people.

Once they were closer they noticed the people were Gabrielle Delacour, Fleur's little sister, Jessica Pare', Cedric's friend, Hermione Granger, Harry's date to the Yule Ball, and Cecil Montague, Viktor's Yule Ball date. Cedric swam up to Jessica and was a bit terrified by her face. He aimed his was for the rope holding her down and mentally shouted '_Expelliarmus!_' The red flash of the spell hit the rope and Jessica went floating up a bit. Cedric took her hand and looked at Fleur. She just nodded toward him. Signaling for him to go on without her. He nodded back, and swam toward the surface.

Fleur didn't waste anytime and aimed her wand at the rope holding Gabrielle down. She knew non-verbal spells. She just hoped she wouldn't screw up. And just as Cedric did she thought '_Expelliarmus!_' and just like before the red light hit the rope and Gabrielle was freed. Fleur glanced at the Merpeople whom were glaring at her menacingly. Fleur freaked out and swam toward her sister, grabbing her hand and looking back.

The Merpeople uttered horrible shrieks as a large shark came swimming at a rope. At first Fleur was terrified, but then assumed it was only Viktor and watched as he bit the rope with a simple chomp and swam with to rope still tied to Cecil's foot it his mouth. Fleur wasn't going to let him win and began swimming just as fast. Krum's swimming faltered as his animagus was turning back to human form, he began swimming slowly and was forced to untie the rope on Cecil's ankle, which won Fleur enough time to emerge to the surface.

When she did the sleeping spell on Gabrielle stopped automatically. Fleur smiled and took her little sister's hand as they broke the surface. They swam in unison toward Cedric, who was standing next to Jessica, who were waiting for them both to make it to the dock. They were smiling and had extended hands. Cedric pulled Fleur out first, and Jessica pulled Gabrielle out second. Cheers roared in their ears and goosebumps emerged on the Delacour sisters' skin. Cedric fetched two robes from nearby teachers, handing one to Jessica to put on Gabrielle and he put one on Fleur. Hugging her also to help warm her up.

"Second place!" Cedric shouted to her happily. The went up higher on the docks. None of them said a word, Cedric and Fleur just looked at each other. And began making out suddenly, scaring both Jessica and Gabrielle. Gabrielle stuck out her tongue and stuck her thumb in her mouth half-way. Jessica just laughed.

Soon Krum emerged from the water. Panting and swimming Cecil to the docks. The crowd cheered his name. Fleur and Cedric separated. Fleur blushing, and putting her hands on her sister shoulders. Rubbing them to cause friction and make her warmer. Cedric did the same for Jessica and she smiled up at him. Krum and Cecil were on the docks nearby, and the three champions and their 'treasures' looked at the water expectantly. Glancing at the ticking clock as well. It was nearly 12:00noon. What id Harry never made it out.

Next thing everyone knew, Hermione came to the surface, breathing heavily and making her way to the docks. Somebody helped her up and everyone gasped. Where was Harry? Hermione broke into hysterics on Ron's shoulder and Ron looked glum. Hermione tried to tell Ron what happened, but she was too shaken up. Ron looked at the water. His eye's tearing up. He and Hermione would never believe Harry was dead. Cedric and Fleur's faces looked less sullen, but were sad all the same.

Gabrielle sobbed a little, and Jessica looked up at Cedric.

"He can't die, right?" Her voice chocked with a sob. "They won't let it… right?" Tears burned her cold cheeks, and Cedric hugged her, not sure what else to do. Jessica cried more desperately, grabbing onto Cedric harder. Gabrielle did the same with Fleur.

'_Common Harry…'_ Cedric thought… hoping and praying Harry would make it out.

Then… Harry came bolting out of the water at an amazing speed. He landed with a loud flop on the dock. Hermione and Ron were the first ones to notice and run out there screaming. Jessica looked up and smiled, wiping at the tears on her face. Gabrielle and Fleur were cheering now, drying their tears as well.

After a while of Hermione, Ron, and a few other Gryffindors were done helping Harry, Dumbledore came down. His hand raised, asking for silence.

"First place goes to… Mr. Diggory!" Dumbledore announced. Cedric's fellow Hufflepuffs, Fleur, Gabrielle, and Jessica all surrounded him and screamed out cheers. Fleur hugging and kissing him. Jessica decided just to hug him. And Gabrielle did too. Cedric was surprised. After hearing Fleur's story he thought for sure he'd come in last. And Fleur would be first. And she would have! But she let him go on without her. He didn't think it was fair, but Fleur didn't seem to pay any mind to it.

"Second Place… Miss. Delacour!" Cedric, Gabrielle, Jessica, and Beauxbaton's girls with Madame Maxime surrounded her and cheers erupted from the crowd as well.

"Third Place for… Mr. Krum!" The cheers from the crowds were manlier now and Karkaroff seemed angered by the news. Cecil seemed happy, as did Krum, and that's really all that matters.

"Unfortunately… Mr. Potter has received forth place." The Gryffindor's booed but Harry seemed glad to even be alive. Hermione and Ron just were thankful that he was alive as well and hugged him, congratulating him anyway. "Somebody had to get forth." Harry reassured his Gryffindor friends and began walking toward the boats.

"Good day everyone!" With that Dumbledore walked off.

Cedric and Jessica gave each other long side-glances, and Fleur and Gabrielle were forced to go off with Madame Maxime.

"Hey." Jessica began speaking as they were walking. "Thanks for saving my life."

"It's my job. I'm a champion, remember? It's what I do." Cedric smiled and climbed into the boat.

Jessica laughed. She stopped and had a deep look in her eyes and looked out at the water. "You know…" She broke the silence once more. "I'm still not sure what happened that night…" Cedric had no idea how to respond to that and kept his mouth shut.

"Way to go Jessa!" Shouted a voice from behind them. It was Alicia Aiello. Jessica smiled and she turned around and began talking to her.

Cedric smiled and looked down at the water.

"The water'll be the death of me one day." Cedric sighed and rested his head in his hands, prepared for a long boat-ride back to Hogwarts.

(A/N: I have a really good idea for the next chapter! We'll find out why Fleur loves the water so much! Secrets revealed! Yea! Thank you all reviewers! Love ya! Peace out, homies!)


	9. Salty Seawater

So… this is just a really random idea I got and sat down to write it. And by the way… I will write another chapter over this weekend, but Monday and Tuesday I have my math exams and I won't be able to write any chapters on those days. There are a couple of parts in this that are sort of making me want to change the rating. It's not that bad! It just… sounds suggestive.

**Chapter 9: Salty Seawater**

Fleur had so many questions pop into her mind after the second task. She had never really noticed how much she loved the water. She moved out to the bridge, where she and Cedric had talked alone for the first time, and sat on the ledge of the railing, moving her feet back and forth. She stared at the moon reflected into the water. It was really weird. Too weird. She randomly dreamed of when she was a child. About 10 years old. She, her sister, même and père were all at the Beach. Fleur loved the beach and jumped into the water immediately upon arrival.

((Flashback))

_Fleur dove into the water without a second thought in her mind. She ran off the dock, and curled her legs into a ball, diving cannonball style. She hit the water with a large impact and seemed to stay under there for a good while. Just looking at the fish that passed by, the dirt and debris that floated along, the tiny little snails at the very bottom of the sand. Fleur came up, not for air, but to signal that she was alright._

_Her mother had a fit. "Fleur Delacour!" She shouted and began yelling in French. Fleur sighed and swam to the shore. Walking through the water once she'd gotten close enough. She stood there and waited for her mother to yell at her. 'You're supossed to have manners and wait for us first!' She'd scold. 'How dare you! You are a proper young lady!' Then her mother would slap her. Her father would wince and Gabrielle would cry. _

_It all happened like that and Fleur just held her cheek, fighting with all her might not to cry. She went slowly back to the water after her mother shooed her away. She floated in the water on her back and watched as a four year old Gabrielle had an inner-tube put around her by her father. Gabrielle giggled and muttered baby gibberish and her father replied by lifting her up in the air and zooming her around like an airplane. _

_Her father was always the nice one…_

"Pourquoi devriez-vous aller le père?" (A/N: This is what Fleur's saying as the flashback is going on…)

_Her mother was always so… so… so cruel._

"Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours ici, la mère?"

_Fleur dove back underwater. She closed her eyes tight and prayed that someone would take her away. Her life was horrible. Her parents never bonded with her. Her mother hated her and Gabrielle. And her Father was busy with Gabrielle ever since she was born. Other children at school criticized and down-put her for her beauty, and she was ignored by teachers. When her report card was bad her mother would get the 'beating stick' and smack her hard on her bottom. Fleur hated that. That's why she studied hard so she'd make it into Beauxbaton's academy like her mother wanted._

_She hadn't realized that she had been under the water for at least twenty minutes. This was amazing! Could she breathe underwater? She inhaled some water, and was extremely shocked and scared that she didn't swim to the surface gagging and gasping for air. _

_She came to the surface, not breathing heavily, only to find her baby sister was crying and screaming "Fleur!" Over and over again. Fleur smiled and swam over to her sister who was now in the water with her father. 'Fleur' was Gabrielle's first word. She took her baby sister's small hand into her small, yet bigger, hand. Gabrielle stopped crying and a bright smile lit the toddlers face. She knew she'd be close to her sister._

((End Flashback))

Fleur hadn't even realized she was crying. She hopped off the ledge of the bridge and onto dry land. Sheheld her face in her hands. Covering her eyes and hiding her tears. She wanted to go back to her bed and cry, but she knew her friend's and little sister would want to know what's wrong and just complicate matters. So she stayed by the bridge, sitting on a bench that was on the sidewalk to the left of the bridge.

Her silver night-gown hit the rays of the moon and now looked more like a pale white and her silver-blonde hair was tucked into a pony-tail holder. Her tears continued flowing although her sobbing had stopped. She just looked at the water as the urge to jump in came burning and beckoning for her to dive in and feel the cold water, to breathe it in and feel it's icy sting. To let in envelope her into its soft caress of protection. She sighed.

Then… just as when she was ten years old, she jumped onto the bridge's ledge again, this time on her two feet.

* * *

Cedric woke with a start. That dream again! Who was that little girl? She always came into his dreams. And her family always spoke in a language he couldn't understand. The poor little girl had an abusive mother and an ignorant father. She seemed to have the worst, yet she looked extravagant and otherworldly with her beauty.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair and got up from his bed. He looked out his now open window. Cold air ran across his bare chest (A/N: Cedric lovers all sigh dreamily or squeal cause Cedric is shirt-less! I'm sighing dreamily myself! Lol) and he looked out at the sky. The moon was full and radiant. He loved it when the moon was like this.

Then he heard a loud _splash_ and looked down at the bridge to see a pair of silver blue slippers sitting by a bench. He knew those shoes! He knew that Fleur must've been the one to dive in. He grabbed a shirt (A/N: Aw! Say the Cedric lovers!) and a pair of shoes, pulled them on quickly and ran out the door.

As he made his way to the bridge, he promised to smack himself if it wasn't Fleur in the water. Cedric came real close now and saw a silver night-gown by the slippers. And if this was Fleur in the water… please let her have something on! Cedric sighed and wished he had grabbed his wand. He looked in the salty seawater to see Fleur just floating in the center of the water. Her eye's closed and different drops, not water, came up to the top of the water.

This was a really weird sight for Cedric. Never before in his life had he felt so sad or moved or… awed by what he saw right then. Fleur looked like a goddess. That's it! A goddess. Like… she belonged in one of those exotic paintings of Greek Goddesses and thanked Merlin she had a bra and underwear on.

He shook his head. Fleur looked sad. Really sad. He took off his shirt (A/N: I love doing this to you guys!) and dove into the water. It didn't take him long to reach Fleur, and when he did, she didn't even move. She just continued to float there. Cedric noticed how cold the water really was and feared Fleur would get sick and just swam up to her, took her in his arms, and swam her to the surface.

They broke through the surface like a stone wall, and thecold made Cedric shiver. Fleur still didn't move, she looked like she was asleep. Her body and mind must be trapped in their own sub-conscious or something. He picked her up, bridal style, and carried her to the shore. Watching as goosebumps ran up her skin from the dramatic change in temperature, and she barely opened her eyes.

"Cedric?" She whispered, her eyes opening fully now. She didn't even cough or spit or anything and Cedric was sincerely surprised. Though his face showed nothing but concern and love.

Cedric said nothing in reply and lay her down on the bench. Picking up his shirt and putting it on her, and using her long gown to wrap her legs in, and he picked her up once more, again… bridal style, and carried her to his room.

Her eyes teared as the memories returned and figured once they reached Cedric's room he'd want to know why she was at the lake, and why she dove in, and what she was doing down there, and how much she had worried him.

She was surprised that he just opened the door with his foot, laid her on his bed, and moved off, looking for a new shirt and pants, probably feeling a little uncomfortable around Fleur shirt-lesslike that. She stirred and looked down to see one of Cedric's shirts on her, and her nightgown wrapped around her legs, which prevented her to move. When Cedric came out from his private bathroom he grabbed another shirt and walked over to Fleur and sat next to her as she wiggled into a sitting position.

"Here." Cedric helped her up, and tugged her nightgown from off her legs. "Do you mind?" He asked, signaling if it was okay for him to take off the shirt she had on now and replace it with a dry one.

"No. It's you… I don't mind." Fleur whispered.

Cedric just pulled the shirt over her head and stared at her bra. Wondering if she would mind if he just took it off for her. '_Oh My God!_' Cedric's mind screamed. '_Of course she would mind!_'

Fleur stared at him and laughed a little. "You can also remove my bra… if you want." Fleur noticed how wrong that sounded and shuddered a little.

Cedric sighed. _If_ they truly loved each other this shouldn't be a problem. Which it wasn't for Cedric, he just didn't want to do something stupid and offend her or make her think he only liked her for _that_ kind of a reason.

He reached around her arms, looking like he was hugging her and managed to unlatch her bra. But once he did he moved back fromher looked to the side or the roomand handed her the shirt.

Fleur just looked at Cedric's painstaking look and laughed. All guys wanted to see things like this. Fleur knew that. But he was such a gentleman about these things. She giggled a little and decided to play with him a little.

"Cedric…" Fleur whispered, hoping to grab his attention and pull his eyes toward her,he didn't turn around but he nodded. "Could you help me… pull this shirt on… I feel really weak."

Cedric breathed out and turned toward her. Not looking down, but taking the shirt from her and…

"I saw you without a shirt on Cedric." Fleur had a complaining tone in her voice. "Its only fair if…"

Cedric cut her off by yanking the shirt over her head and pulling her arms through the sleeves. He tossed her bra across the room and exhaled deeply.

There was a long silence between the two and Fleur was the first to speak.

"Why are you so nervous about athing like this?"

(A/N: Because this is a T rated fanfic Fleur! Geez!)

"I dunno." Cedric answered honestly, expecting his answer to sound more… intelligent.

Fleur sighed and moved onto his lap and smiled. "It's alright. I guess you'll come to me… when the time is right…"

Cedric just smiled at her, and Fleur swore she saw him blush at least a little. "You can sleep with me." Cedric said. Then realized what he had said and gasped. "You know… I mean… with me as in… the same bed… if you want that, thatis… 'cause I only want what you want and…" Cedric continued stuttering until Fleur kissed him and smiled.

"Of course I will sleep with you." Fleur laughed at her words and jumped off Cedric's lap and back into the bed and climbed under the covers.

"Ok." Cedric sighed and climbed in too. "We'll talk about all this in the morning."

Fleur just wrapped her arms around him as he did and whispered against his lips… "In the morning then…"

Fleur drifted into a fitful sleep.

(Dream World)

_Fleur came face to face with her father as she bid him farewell as she boarded a train that was taking her to England for the Triwizard Tournament. Gabrielle was already safe on the train and was waving from the window. _

"_I know you'll make us proud Fleur!" Her father shouted as he waved his hand frantically and looked like he was a bit mad. _

"_I will try, père!" Fleur yelled in response. As she now boarded the train. _

_The train engine began running and the train began to move slowly away. _

"_Goodbye Fleur! I love you!" _

"_Goodbye père! I love you, too!" Fleur waved her final goodbye and this part of her dream clouded in a mist and it turned to a nightmare. A nightmare she had never seen before. He même and père were alone in a dark room that was only lit by a fire place. The fire was reflected off a red leather couch. Her mother stood in front of the fire, blocking the light from her fathers face._

"_Worthless Scum." Her mother whispered the words and laced them with venom, she turned to her husband. "Unworthy urchin!" She walked up to him and backhand-slapped him across the face and gave him a menacing death glare. "I cannot believe I choose **you** for a husband!" She kicked him in the stomach and Fleur's father keeled to the floor. _

_Her mother paced away, over toward the fireplace where an antique sword rested in it's sheath. She picked up the sheathed sword and walked over to her husband. She knelled down to his size as he held his stomach and made faces of pain. _

"_You dare to interfere with my plans!" _

"Pourquoi devriez-vous aller le père?"

_Her mother picked up the sheathed sword and swung at her husband and nailed him hard across the face and he fell unconscious. She un-sheathed the sword and looked at it's blade with admiration._

"_You will not interfere anymore…" She whispered and then stabbed the sword into her husband and blood flew up and hit her face. She just laughed and licked off what blood hit her lips. _

"Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours ici, la mère?"

_Her mother stared forward as if looking at Fleur and mouthed words Fleur couldn't understand. All she clearly heard was…_

"…_And the suffering you deserve will come…"_

Fleur woke up with a start. Still in Cedric's arms and looked over at his clock which read 5:30am. Fleur sighed and let her head hit the pillow and looked at Cedric, tears in her eyes as she stroked his hair.

"Ne jamais partir mon côté, Cedric..." Fleur whispered to him in French and tears fell down her cheeks unwillingly.

(A/N: See? Depressing, much? lol. But it makes me wish I had someone like Cedric to care about me like that. Oh, and the translations.

Pourquoi devriez-vous aller le père: Why'd you have to go father?

Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours ici, la mère: Why are you still here mother?

And…

Ne jamais partir mon côté, Cedric...: Don't ever leave my side, Cedric…)


	10. Bonding and Brooding

Just a cute idea I had and I wanted to write something happy after Chapter Nine. Well… there are still some sad parts. But… hey! What d'you want from me?

**Chapter 10: Bonding and Brooding**

So they talked about it. Fleur told him everything. Cedric just couldn't believe someone as perfect as Fleur was treated like that. Fleur didn't mention her dream though. After all… it was just a dream… right? She hated it. Not telling Cedric about it nagged at the back of her mind. Cedric suggested the four champions get together and bond.

"You know… we hardly spend time with one another…" Cedric said sheepishly, pulling on his robes in the bathroom, talking with Fleur as she got changed into her uniform as well.

"Really?" Fleur quirked and eyebrow and Cedric laughed shortly after.

"Really." Cedric responded seriously. "I mean… after the second task… how Harry almost died back there… didn't it make you wonder?" Cedric paused and poked his head out the bathroom door to look at Fleur. He exited, noticing she was now dressed. "What it would be like if one of us was to die. Not just you or me. But Harry too. Even Viktor."

Fleur laughed at the mention of the Quidditch playing, Bulgarian, quiet and into himself, champion. "I seriously doubt _Viktor_ would agree to this." Fleur smiled, picking up her bag and slinging it over her left shoulder.

"And why not?" Cedric asked. He regretted the words instantly as Fleur's face lit up in surprise that Cedric had said that.

"Well because he's Viktor! He… he never seems to really… you know… pay attention or anything like that." Fleur made hand motions as she spoke to try and make sense of what she was saying.

"Well then… just you and me, Harry, Jessica, and Gabrielle." Cedric offered, picking up his bag as well and getting ready to open the door for Fleur as they made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Fleur made a face at this, nodded her head a couple of times in thought, and then frowned. "But Harry and Hermione are going out… Harry will want to spend more time with Hermione than us." Fleur kept trying to be right. Cedric laughed when he noticed this and slammed the door once they left. Fleur startled a bit at the action and looked back at him.

"You're really a pessimist you know that?" Cedric inquired and took her hand.

"And you're just too optimistic! We all have our problems!" Fleur joked right back and they laughed quietly and they passed classrooms. They descended down the stairs that were right outside the Great Hall and noticed Jessica and some other guy were talking. More like arguing.

"I cannot believe you!" The male voice boomed. Cedric quickly maneuvered Fleur and him so they could see what was going on without being seen. It was Alex Hinkley and Jessica who were arguing and Jessica had her wand drawn. For what reason neither Cedric nor Fleur knew.

"I can't help it! We've known each other for the longest…" Jessica's words were cut off as she shrieked when he came up to her violently and quickly. His hand was un-clenched and he caressed her face but looked at her menacingly.

"Let's stop him!" Fleur whispered harshly. Cedric shushed her. That would be stupid though. Then Alex would know who was after him, but if Cedric knew Alex, which he did, then he could hex him when he least expects it.

"Why do you do this to me?" He asked, voice breaking from his mixed emotions. "I really love you Jessica…"

Jessica shoved him off of her and aimed her wand at him. He raised his hands in the air for defense.

"I… it's not my fault…" Jessica began, tears in her eyes, breaking her voice.

"Whose fault is it then, hmm?"

Fleur had drawn her own wand at this point and her face was fuming with anger. Cedric felt that same anger pulse through him, put he had to be calm for all of their sakes. He held Fleur's shoulders and kissed her to help calm her down. "Justrelax…" He whispered and kissed her neck. Fleur moaned and forgot about Jessica for the moment.

"Did Eric just throw himself on you and you had no other choice then to just… throw yourself back at him?" Alex's voice raised more with each question. Fleur gently pushed Cedric away and peered around the corner, Jessica was on her knees crying.

"No…" She replied. Her voice wet with tears now dripping down her cheeks.

"Well then tell me!" Cedric peered around also and watched as Jessica got back up to her two feet shakily. "Why'd you do it?" Alex asked softly now. Moving his wand lower to show he would never hurt her.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM, OK!" Jessica ran off, tears running down her face more now and Alex just dropped his wand and looked down at where Jessica was standing. He cursed and picked his wand back up, going up the stairs. He passed Fleur and Cedric who were now kissing to make it look more natural and like they weren't spying. Alex gave them the 'death glare'. "Get a room." He spat as he sulked back to the Slytherin Common Room.

Fleur ran down the stairs, separating from Cedric before doing so, and ran out the front doors Jessica ran through. Cedric sighed and made his way to the Great Hall to find Harry. He was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Ron, Hermione not in sight amazingly. Cedric walked over casually, and noted the many girl's that waved and hollered 'Go Cedric!' and 'We love you, Cedric!' Cedric smiled at them in his thanks and tapped Harry on the shoulder. Ron looked up, a surprised and sheepish look on his face.

"Cedric." Harry said as if they weren't even friends.

Cedric laughed a little and so did Harry to make things easier for Cedric. "Hello to you too Harry." Cedric replied to Harry sarcastically. "Quite chipper this morning then, eh?" Harry laughed in response and stood up so he could look at Cedric a little better.

"What is it, Cedric?"

"Well… Fleur and I were talking and… we'd like to know if… if you aren't busy or anything… if you would like to…" Cedric paused and looked up to look for the right word. "Just… hang out with us?" Cedric offered, thinking he sounded quite foolish at this point. Harry laughed and nodded.

"Sure. Why not? Sounds like fun!" Harry said enthusiastically, much to Cedric's relief.

"Cool. Meet us at Hogsmeade around… noon?" Cedric asked, Harry nodded once more.

"Noon it is then." Harry sat back down now and Cedric didn't move away yet, thinking over something in his mind. Shifting his feet back and forth. Ron kept his eyes on Cedric, even whilst Harry talked.

"Oh and Harry?" Harry turned around. "Think Viktor would join us as well?" Cedric really regretted saying this as Harry's face mirrored Fleur's expression from earlier when he had mentioned Krum.

"Not a bloody chance." Harry and Cedric laughed and Harry scooted over. "Care to sit with us?"

Cedric almost nodded, happy that he and Harry would be more of friends then two people competing in the same tournament. But then he saw Fleur walk in the front doors with Gabrielle and had to nod his head no. "Sorry Harry. Gotta go… meet up with someone."

"Ok." Harry said, not really disappointed or at all surprised. "See you." Cedric just nodded and ran out to the two Delacour sisters.

"Is she…" Cedric began about Jessica. Gabrielle nodded her head no. "She said she doesn't want to come. She is too… broody I think she said?" Gabrielle looked up at her sister and Fleur smiled.

"Oui. Broody. Meaning she is in deep thought, generally sad…" Fleur helped her sister learn the new word and Cedric smiled.

"So it's just us four." Cedric stated to make the final arrangements. Fleur and Gabrielle shot Cedric confused looks. Cedric laughed at himself. "Harry's coming too." Cedric said and Fleur and Gabrielle nodded and said "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh…".

"We'll meet at noon?" Cedric said to Gabrielle as he and Fleur got ready to depart up the stairs to Charms class.

"At noon at Hogsmeade.' Gabrielle confirmed and walked off with Nigel, who had just exited the Great Hall, to Herbology.

* * *

"I'd like to congratulate Mr. Diggory and Miss. Delacour on their fine accomplishments the day before during the second task." Flitwick announced as they entered and started clapping. The whole class clapped and cheered and Cedric and Fleur smiled at their classmates and found two empty seats in front of Eric Berthiaume and Becca Tarr, both Hufflepuffs.

Class began as usual, "Read from the text book and take notes from the following pages to help prepare you for the upcoming exam. Those who get T's will have detention." Cedric sighed, as did Fleur, and they opened their text-books in unison and readied their quills.

"Cedric." Eric whispered and Cedric turned around. "Could you give this to Jessica for me? Thanks." He thanked Cedric before he could even get a word in edgewise. He frowned and took the neatly folded piece of parchment and put it in his pocket.

"What is that?" Asked Fleur turning to Cedric, poking his pocket, and moving her head back toward where Eric was sitting.

"A note for Jessica." Cedric answered, a tone of confusion in his voice. "Wonder if it has anything to do with what Jessica was crying about earlier?"

Flitwick glared at Cedric and dared him to keep on talking, Cedric noticed and mumbled his apology and pretended to return to his work, but he took the note out of his pocket, un-folded it and quietly read the words it said out-loud so Fleur could hear.

'_Dear Jessica, _

_I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to do anything that might screw up our friendship. I hope your not mad at me and that Alex didn't find out or hurt you. Meet me at Hogsmeade today at noon. Ok? _

_Love Eric _

_Ps. I really am sorry! Forgive me!' _

Cedric chuckled and Fleur did not. Looking serious and a little happy.

"That's so sweet." Fleur whispered squeakily and looked back at Eric for a moment. Becca noticed, and smiled at Fleur, and Fleur smiled back.

"I can't wait until this class is over!" Cedric whispered tiredly. "I didn't get enough sleep." Cedric complained. Fleur frowned.

"Me neither…"

Cedric raised an eyebrow. "Bad dream or something?"

Fleur nodded yes but looked back down at her work, hoping Cedric would drop the subject. Which he did after noticing that Fleur was uncomfortable with it.

* * *

The Hogsmeade trip was a fun and much needed trip. Fleur felt really happy and cheered up since last night. Cedric was just thrilled that he had gotten the four of them together. Gabrielle just liked spending time with her sister, and Cedric and Harry were cool. Harry just looked much better, compared to this morning when he was letting off and aura of frustration. Their fun could only last so long... until Madame Maxime looked relieved to have found Fleur.

"Fleur there you are!" She exclaimed, nodding toward Gabrielle was well. "Thank Merlin I found you! We must speak."

The four of them looked at Madame Maxime as if to say 'Begin already.' Madame Maxime looked at Cedric and Harry and leaned in a little toward Fleur.

"Alone if we may?" Fleur nodded, understanding completely. Madame Maxime, herself, and her sister were now in the Beauxbaton's carriage, waiting for Madame Maxime to come over to them from the desk that she was currently rummaging through. She gave a quiet 'Ah ha!' and came over to Fleur and Gabrielle, her face looking sullen.

"It's about your parents…" Madame Maxime began, Fleur's face darkened.

"What is it?" Gabrielle asked as Madame Maxime handed them each separate letters.

"Those letters are from your father. Before he… died."

Fleur didn't seem all that surprised, but she was definitely struck as she remembered her dream. Gabrielle just stared at Madame Maxime in disbelief, her mouth forming an 'o'.

"I'm sorry girls but… your father was murdered last night…"

Fleur dropped her letter and stood up from the couch. Not believing her dream actually was real.

(A/N: Wow. Dark isn't it? Lol. But I have a ton of responses to my lovely reviewers.

Seldom Darlin: You are just one of the coolest people on the face of this Earth, you know that? Thanks for reading my story and reviewing a lot!

evil-princess-kristi: lol. Thanks. I do have an idea what they'll wear to the ball. Just read the Yule Ball chapter. It's cool that you are using my name! I like it when people know my name!

asianchick44: so my story wasn't interesting before now? lol. Now I feel hurt. Just kidding!

Seldom Darlin: Opps. (sweatdrop) But maybe I lied. Perhaps it isn't a set-up? lol.

madrigaelle: thank you. I'll be sure to e-mail you when the time comes!

singinsensation (Diane): Ohmigod Diane! You're always so preppy. lol. I guess you can't help that now can you? Let me know how you do on your S.S test.

Live to be Free: I'm glad you like it. I won't stop writing cause a lot of you seem to like it!

Seldom Darlin: Wow. You really are super cool, ya know? I'm updating as much as I can for you so don't worry.

Riiko (Alicia): Harry had to get fourth cause I'd feel bad if I gave Krum fourth place again. How'd your concert go, anyways?

Seldom Darlin: Sorry! But I had to make the story more dramatic and stuff! That and I was just in the mood to write angst. lol. I'm happy that there are tons of Cedric/Fleur shippers out there!

evil-princess-kristi: oooooooooooooooohh! Thank you so much! I really love writing for you guys! And I'm so thrilled you're all reviewing.

A thank you to all who're reading and all who review! You guys all kick ass!)


	11. Into The Rush

I'm still not sure what I'm going to name this chapter… but I'm positive that… it'll be named sometime in the near future… hm… hold on… lemme think… (insert picture of a sign that says 'Please Wait…' and elevator music plays) I got it! This'll be a song chapter! Now I know what I'm doing!

**Chapter 11: Into The Rush**

_Into your Head  
Into your mind  
Out of your soul  
Race through your veins  
You can't Escape  
You can't Escape_

Fleur wanted to run. That's all she wanted to do. Let her Veela blood take her over and give her the strength to run as far as she could. And just let all her emotions out that way. She'd left the carriage the second her letter dropped. She had been in the Forbidden Forest for hours now. Noon time turned to nightfall and she watched the sunset intently. Her dream was real. Everything she saw in her dream was actually happening at the exact moment she had it. It was like she was in that same room when her mother killed her father. It's like her mother could see the terrified look on Fleur's face as she slaughtered her own husband. And she didn't care. The term mother didn't even sound right anymore… no one could call a murderer a mother.

But Fleur didn't stay long enough to hear how her father was murdered or who had killed him, but she was sure it wasn't just a coincidence that he died last night, the same night Fleur had that nightmare. Guilt rushed over her suddenly. She left the carriage and left Gabrielle all alone to grieve with Madame Maxime. She couldn't believe she had done this to her baby sister. But she still didn't move a muscle. She listened to owls hoot and werewolves howl, neither one startled her in the least. She was losing her heart…

Or was she? She loved Cedric. She couldn't just loose her heart. But it certainly felt like it, she wanted to get up from the stump she'd been sitting on all this time and go to her sister and let her know how sorry she was, and that everything was going to be all right. But it wasn't. If Fleur's dream truly was a reality then she and her sister were in serious danger. '…and the suffering you deserve will come…'. Her mother's words rang in her ears and she moved a little. There was that word again. 'Mother'. What did it truly mean? Fleur then decided to call her mother 'mal l'un' which is French for 'evil one'.

Then Fleur thought of Jessica, Harry, and Cedric. She had made really good friend's here. She didn't want to leave Hogwarts suddenly. She wanted to stay with the one she loves, Cedric, and still see her friend's, Harry and Jessica. Also, Gabrielle looked up to Jessica (A/N: Literally, what with me being a seventh year and all, and little Gabrielle?) and they were really close. Like sisters. And Cedric was like a defensive brother to Jessica and Gabrielle, and Harry… was just afriend. Fleur sighed. Then, a twig snapped behind her and she whipped her head around, hoping to catch a glimpse of what made the sound.

_Into your Life  
Into your dreams  
Out of the dark  
Sunlight Again  
You can't Explain  
You can't Explain_

Fleur assumed she was safe and returned to brooding. But then remembered Gabrielle again. Brood was the word that Fleur had taught her little sister when Jessica was… sad and depressed. Fleur let her chin fall into her now cupped hands and she leaned back, looking at the dark tips of the forest trees. This forest was too dreary a place for a happy soul. But that was fine. Fleur needed these kinds of surroundings for now. She didn't want her friend's to find her and give her empathy, she didn't need her little sister crying on her shoulder, she didn't need Jessica to give her advice. She didn't need Harry to try and cheer her up by joking around. She didn't need any of that.

But she did need Cedric. Cedric had this other way of calming her… it was… indescribable. He could just make her feel happy with his mere presence. He didn't have to say or do anything. As long as he was with her everything was better, weather she wanted it or not. And he was always there. Even the other night when she… was brooding… this made her think. Why was she so sad recently? She had no reason too. Her life was… somewhat normal and she had a man who loved her and a sister that loved her, friend's who loved her too. Then she remembered mal l'un. The reason why she was so sad was because she expresses her sadness through depression.

She sat up suddenly as another twig snapped and she looked behind her and gasped. Nothing was there again and she held her heart. She was wondering who or what was watching her. She got up from her stump, finally, and walked toward the exit of the forest. She walked slowly and warily to avoid stepping on something and letting whatever was watching her know she was leaving. Of course if it was watching her then it should know she was leaving. She silently drew her wand, keeping it at her side, just in case she should be attacked.

Fleur made it out of the forest without a scratch or having been hurt at all. She was just really nervous and the slightest thing might make her attack. She was now outside the Beauxbaton's carriage. Waiting for a signal that everyone inside was asleep. She could hear talking and sobbing. She exhaled, and walked over to the bridge once more. This would be her new spot. A spot where she could go and be alone. Even though her other times here Cedric had come. He always does. And he always will. But that was alright with Fleur. She could still be alone with him there.

_Can you feel it  
Can you feel it  
Rushing through your head  
Rushing through your head  
Can you feel it  
Can you feel it_

And she sat on the bench like the night before. This time a less Full Moon hung high in the midnight sky and reflected brilliantly in the waters. The night was warmer this time. Fleur was still in her Beauxbaton's uniform, and the cold air gave her slender legs a chill. She rubbed her legs, hoping to warm them and stretched her neck out some to relieve the tension that made it sore. Thoughts and memories of her father filled her mind and her eyes became wet and heavy as tears formed.

She remembered the good times, the bad times, the fun times, his death, his life, and his memory. Everything about he father over-filled her and she cried openly. Loudly, and sounding like a wounded animal with each loud sob. She remembered her mal l'un and her evil ways. She remembered being jealous of the relationship Gabrielle had with her father. She sobbed louder and louder. Her shoulders heaving greatly with each noise she made. But she also remembered, having one thing Gabrielle didn't, true love.

And true love was what had saved her from her sadness the other night. True love was what she needed right now to assure her everything would be alright. And sure enough, Cedric stepped out from the side-doors near the lake. He was dressed in his pajamas and he ran over to her. She chocked out more loud sobs. Part of them happy someone was here to hold her, part or them from more memories that came flooding back.

Cedric came, and he held her in his strong arms. Carrying her to the bench and holding her in his lap and cradling her back and forth. She continued to sob and she sniffled a lot and reached into her pocket, pulling out a handkerchief and blowing her nose loudly. Cedric didn't even laugh and just whispered soothing words to her, stroking her hair with one hand and supporting her back with the other. He kissed her forehead and let her bury her head in his chest. He had no idea why she was crying this much, but he was sure he didn't want to know. He didn't need to know. But he knew he could help her.

_Don't Let Nobody tell you  
When your life is over  
Be every color that you are  
Into the rush now  
You don't have to know how  
Know it all before you try_

She stopped crying after what seemed like an hour. Cedric managed to stay awake. They would not go to his room. He'd stay here with her and hopefully she'd tell him what on Earth was going on. She did after she regained her composure, and had blown her nose a few hundred times.

"He's dead. He died last night." Fleur managed to whisper raggedly. Cedric looked concerned, but didn't say a word and waited for Fleur to continue. She just sat in his lap for a moment and sniffled a little more. Trying to work up the courage to tell Cedric more. But he caressed her cheek, letting her know he didn't have to know, and that she could just do whatever she wanted. Fleur already knew this but thought it was weak, and she hated being weak. She was always the weak one and she wouldn't let that stop her now. She inhaled sharply and continued with an exhale. "I had a nightmare the other night…the night he died. My mother…" She flinched noticeably having been forced to use the word mother so Cedric would understand. "killed him. My father is dead."

Cedric didn't do what everyone else did. He didn't start making a sad puppy dog face, say 'Oh my God! I'm _so_ sorry!', and hug her. No. Not him. He held her close so she could just whisper the rest right in his ear. "And Madame Maxime said he was murdered last night… last night was the night I had my dream. That was the night he died. I saw my… mother…" again she flinched. "kill him." She sobbed some more and Cedric rubbed her back, comforting words in that English accent running in her ears.

"mal l'un…" Fleur whispered. "Meaning evil one in French. That is my… you know…" Cedric nodded in understanding and Fleur paused. Getting ready to tell him what she had heard mal l'un say. "And… she said that… I would get the suffering I deserve…"

Cedric finally spoke. "You do not deserve suffering. I won't let _anything _hurt you." Cedric hugged her tighter and his voice sounded wet and crackly. True love was what she had, true love was feeling the same pain your lover feels. And Cedric actually cried. They just held each other, and cried.

_Pulling you in  
Spinning you 'round  
Lifting your feet  
Right off the ground  
You can't believe  
Its happening now_

Cedric carried Fleur up to his room. They'd be better off in there. Nobody would disturb them. Fleur fidgeted in Cedric's arms and made moans of protest.

"I'm sorry, Cedric. I feel really bad about Gabrielle. I cannot leave her alone for the night. I must speak with her about this." She paused and noted Cedric's lookof plead. "I really am sorry. I really want to but… you've taught me to do the right thing." Cedric smiled, seemingly happy with the response he had gotten and let her down to the ground. She stood there un-moving and kissed him.

"You are my true love Fleur." Cedric whispered between kisses. "I won't let anything or anybody hurt you. So we'll go check up on Gabrielle together." Cedric grabbed her hand and moved for the carriage, Fleur didn't walk with him and his hand was forced to move backward. He raised an eyebrow at Fleur. "You are coming aren't you?"

"I am going. You are not." Cedric frowned and had a look that said 'We'll see about that!'. Fleur half-laughed, not being able to be truly happy because of what was going on right now. "This is a family thing. And I know you love me so much Cedric, but… this is really something that only Gabrielle and I can talk about. Do you understand?"

Cedric just half-smiled and nodded his head. "Be safe." He whispered as he dropped her hand after kissing it. "I love you." Cedric moved toward the door he had exited from. He walked backwards, making sure Fleur didn't magically disappear or get kidnapped. She blew him a kiss, he smiled and closed the door. "Like hell I'm leaving her alone…" Cedric whispered under his breath once he was beyond the door, and he ran up to his room to grab his wand, and already had plans to enter the Beauxbatons carriage and watch Fleur to make sure she was safe.

_Can you feel it  
Can you feel it  
Rushing through your head  
Rushing through your head  
Can you feel it  
Can you feel it_

Fleur entered the pitched black Beauxbaton's carriage. The living room, which is the first room you enter upon entering the carriage, was empty except for her sister's cat Domino (A/N: Emma's cat's name) sitting on top the coffee table, meowing when seeing Fleur. Fleur raised her pointer finger to her lips and searched the room. The clock read 2:30am in green flashing letters. Gabrielle's letter was sitting on the table, the tissue box felt light, and the trash was full of nothing but tissues. Sweaters were laying everywhere. One of them she noticed was her's when she was ten years old, and another letter that was addressed to Madame Maxime from the Ministry of Magic. Fleur had half a mind to open the letter and see what the Ministry had to say, but she fought the urge and continued to the bedrooms.

She was careful not to move a whole lot so the floorboards wouldn't squeak and wake anybody up. She peeked into Gabrielle's room. Which was actually a room she shared with one of Fleur's best friend's Cerethra. Nobody was seen in the room and Fleur's heart raced. Where was Gabrielle if she wasn't in her room. Kidnapped, thats what! Fleur almost ran out of the carriage but then assumed her sister must be in her own bedroom. It would make sense. She continued to tip-toe down the petite hallway until she reached her own private room.

She creaked the door open and peered inside. Gabrielle, sure enough, was laying asleep on the blue canopy bed. Fleur looked at her vanity and noticed it had been moved through and perfumes were missing large amounts of spray. She noticed the private bathroom light on and walked over to turn off the switch. She changed out of her Beauxbaton's uniform and changed into a sun-dress for tomorrow. She didn't see herself getting a wink of sleep tonight and thought it would be a waste of a night-gown. She threw her clothes in a hamper and walked over to the side of her bed.

Gabrielle's breath came in and out slowly and softly. Her stomach rising and falling with each little inhale and exhale. She smelled strongly of perfume, and her face mirrored that of a clowns with all of Fleur's make-up put on heavily. She was wearing some of Fleur's clothes and she looked quite funny in the clothes that were too big to her. Fleur smiled and installed this moment deep in her memory so she'd never forget it. She wouldn't know what she'd do if Gabrielle were to die.

_Don't Let Nobody tell you  
When your life is over  
Be every color that you are  
Into the rush now  
You don't have to know how  
Know it all before you try_

She carried her sister to her proper room, and made sure not to step on Cerethra as she did. She placed Gabrielle on her bed above the trundle bed that Cerethra was forced to sleep on. She tucked Gabrielle in and left the room to the large bathroom that all the Beauxbaton's girls were forced to share. She got a cloth, wetted with hot water, that instantly turned warm and took it back to the bedroom.

She wiped off the deep make-up from her sister's cheeks and eyesand hoped she was getting some of that awful perfume mix off her also. She noticed her sister had indeed put on mascara and it had run down her cheeks in black lines. She was crying. Fleur frowned and felt horrible. She put the warm cloth in the small kitchen sink just to the right of the room and went back to the bedroom once more.

She fetched Gabrielle some of her own clothes and took off hers. Somehow managing not to wake her sister up, and magically changing her into the royal blue night-gown that she loved. Gabrielle stirred a little once she was tucked back in and changed. Fleur smiled and kissed her forehead. Humming a lullaby her mother had… a lullaby she had learned.

"Les sommeils dorées embrassent vos yeux.

Les sourires vous attendent vous quand vous élevez.

Le sommeil,

le joli bébé,

pas le cri,

Et je vous chanterai une berceuse."

Fleur crooned and Gabrielle had a peaceful smile turn on her face.

(A/N: Translation:

Golden slumbers kiss your eyes.

Smiles await you when you rise.

Sleep,

pretty baby,

do not cry,

And I'll sing you a lullaby.)

_It takes you to another place  
Imagine everything you can  
All the colors start to blend  
Your system overloads again  
Can You Feel It_

Cedric watched Fleur sing from outside that bedroom window. A smile played at his lips. Fleur was an amazing singer, he had no idea what she had just sung, but it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard in his life. Which was saying something, because he had heard a lot of people sing before. But no one sounded like Fleur. He realized that whenever he compared somebody to Fleur they always seemed so inadequate. So… unworthy of living because Fleur is just so perfect. Sometimes he felt he… didn't quite deserve her affections. But every kiss, every touch, every word she said or had done to him seemed to make him a better person. Just in the way that He made Fleur a better person.

Cedric realized that before Fleur came along he was amazingly inside his head and pretty much thought of his needs and that was it. But Fleur. Oh no. She opened him up to a magical world filled with love and happiness and caring. He loved this world. He would protect her until the day he died.

Which raised another question. Cedric knew for a fact that the Triwizard tournament had killed many wizards hands-down. In fact, in the history of this competition, many witches and wizards had been killed in the first task alone. He was lucky to even be standing here right now, having faced a dragon and the depths of the underwater realm. He could in fact die in the third task. But he'd keep himself alive for Fleur.

And if worse came to worse he'd lay down his life for her's…

_Don't Let Nobody tell you  
When your life is over  
Be every color that you are  
Into the rush now  
You don't have to know how  
Know it all before you try_

Fleur carried herself back to her room and feel on her bed. She was exhausted and surprised she had turned down the opportunity to stay with Cedric. She closed her eyes and images of her nightmare flashed in her mind and she jolted up in her bed. Rubbing her temples and sighing. She got up from her bed and stopped when she saw something odd.

Her family photo album that she looked at when she felt homesick was laying open on the floor near her dresser. It wasn't there before when she was changing. She closed it, still giving it a weird look, and put if on top of her dresser. She flung off her sun-dress and grabbed a towel. She descended to the bathroom.

She closed the door and locked it, afraid that she wasn't alone anymore and ran the tubs water, putting a plug over the drain so the water would fill up. She added in some of her favorite bubble-bath and inhaled its sweet fragrance. Lavender. Her favorite scent of all. She hopped in the now-full tub and closed her eyes, letting the hot water and aroma of flowers take her in.

She hoped she wouldn't fall asleep, and let out a breath of relief. Taking a break from her stressful day and now thinking about the twig snapping in the forest and the open family album. She just relaxed in the tub for thirty or so minutes, and stepped out, grabbing her towel and drying off, then changing into her light blue silken robe.

_Don't let nobody tell you  
Yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah  
Don't let nobody tell you  
Yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah_

Fleur closed the bathroom door once she exited and picked up her room a little. Fixing the mess Gabrielle had made and laughed when she remembered what she looked like with that mess of make-up on. Her laugh died and a floorboard creaked and she gasped, dropping the heap of clothes she was about to clean up. She flicked on the lights she had just flicked off a moment ago and scanned her room, thinking she was insane after she realized nobody was there. She left the light on though and moved the pile of clothes again to her hamper.

She stared at the light switch and then turned her back to look through her photo album. She opened it up and noticed the first picture was they're family picture. She sighed happily at it, but then she noticed… she was missing from the photo. 'That was strange… I could've sworn' Fleur thought to herself and her eyes widened as she flipped the pages. Any of the pictures she used to be in, she wasn't in. Each and every family photo with Fleur in it had her gone! But she remembered being included for each photo!

The floorboard squeaked and Fleur whipped her head around to the door. Then the movement was gone. She flipped to the last page and gasped. It was a picture of her and her mother. It was an odd picture. Her mother was smiling and Fleur was in the background crying. Suddenly red print seeped from the back of the picture. Fleur removed to photo, her heart quickening.

On the back of the photo written in blood, not red ink was… "You will die tonight… and the suffering you deserve will come…" Fleur shrieked and dropped the photo album and turned to come face to face with her mother and the antique sword from her dream. Fleur let out a deadly scream as her mother raised the sword and before doing anything else said… "Personne peut vous épargner maintenant…" Then her mother un-sheathed the sword and…

_Don't let nobody tell you  
When your life is over  
Be every color that you are  
Give into the rush now  
You don't have to know how  
Know it all before you try_

(A/N: Cliffhanger! Ooooooooooooh! Freaky deaky Dutch! And it was a song-chapter. Man! Now my fingers hurt! This sucks! Hope you liked it! By the way… Her mother said 'No one can save you now…' Oh, and Thanks to Aly & A.J for the song 'Rush'.)


	12. She Said You Were Gifted My Dear

I'm not going to be very descriptive for this chapter, I'm just going to have mostly dialogue…

**Chapter 12: She Said You Were Gifted, My Dear**

And right before she could even drop the sword a centimeter, Cedric came bursting into the room, mal l'un turned around only to see red sparks fly from Cedric's wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Cedric shouted, mal l'un's antique sword flew out of her hand and sank into the nearby wall, her attention turned from Fleur to Cedric. Her Veela eye's were red now and red veins were apparent on her face, she gave an evil cackle to the angered look on Cedric's face.

"What a handsome man." She purred, an evil lilt still in her voice. She sounded like a snake of sorts, what with the way she even clicked her tongue in approval. "_Very_ handsome my sweet" She directed everything she saidto Fleur who was sitting 'w' style on the floor, breathing heavily and not having enough courage to run over to Cedric. Cedric's eyes moved to Fleur for a moment and his face softened.

"Cut the crap" Cedric growled primally and advanced toward the Veela woman by a few steps. "Let her go." He gestured toward Fleur.

But there was so much pressure on him. He didn't know weather to attack Fleur's mother, or to let her go. He didn't know how Fleur felt about this, but knew if mal l'un even dared to hurt Fleur he wouldn't have a second thought in his mind and he'd surely attack her on the spot.

"True love is riveting…" Mal l'un began rambling once more, turning and looking down upon her daughter whom was currently in a cataclysmic state. Fleur's entire body shook involuntarily as she gained enough strength to look mal l'un in the eye's. "Much fun as it may be… it has it's downfalls. Just knowing that you are not going to die at the same time… that someone has to die first… that life is so short…" She looked back to Cedric and began moving toward him instead. "But… you cling to your one hope. Maybe… just maybe… when you have both passed on… you'll be in heaven together, truly happy and freed the burden death brings along…" An evil sparkle shined in her eyes, she moved to a different corner of the room, ignoring to two lovers as Cedric moved and held Fleur in his arms, looking at her and whispering to her, his wand still aimed at mal l'un as she spoke.

"But…" As her voice continued both Cedric and Fleur looked up at her. "You'll never have that… your not good enough to have that…" She spat venomously and stroked a picture of Fleur and Gabrielle that hung from the wall. "None of you half-bloods are!" She turned suddenly, glaring down at Fleur, Fleur just let her mouth hang open, praying and hoping all that was happening right now was just a dream. "You're all unworthy!" She yelled. Footsteps were heard beyond the door, they were light, and a tiny voice sounded.

"Fleur? Are you alright in there?" Was the young female voice's sound after a light knock. Mal l'un spat at the door and cursed.

"Gabrielle, go!" Fleur shouted, making her first sound since she had last bid Cedric goodnight. Mal l'un chuckled but didn't seem to want to involve Gabrielle in any way and pointed her wand at the door knob and whispered '_Colloportus'_. And sealing the door shut and pointing her wand at the ceiling and muttering another spell, this time Silencio. She smirked at the couple that was now standing on their feet, Cedric moving them backward towards the open window. "I put a silence spell around this room, nothing will be heard from this room anymore, it will not effect our voices however." Mal l'un informed them as if she were a school professor for Hogwarts. She grimaced at Fleur.

"There are so many things un-answered." Mal l'un's face softened extremely and she looked deeply concerned as she gazed in her oldest daughter's eyes, now the evil lilt in her voice had disappeared and she looked calmer, yet just as tense all at once. Fleur could only manage a sputter in response and Cedric glared at her.

"You honestly think we'll fall for this act?" Cedric's wand aimed a little higher. "I know what you're trying to do." Mal l'un just raised an eyebrow at his comment. "Get inside our heads with your mushy stories of how you wish you could take everything bad you've ever done away, and how you really love Fleur and Gabrielle and you just want your children back." Mal l'un said nothing in response. "Bullshit." Cedric cursed, and looked about ready to split the woman before him in half with the '_Diffindo_' spell.

"I am not playing any games _Cedric_. I am simply here to teach my daughter what she needs to know." The evil lilt had returned.

"She's better off without you." Cedric sneered and prepared to fire a nasty curse but couldn't when his ears perked at what mal l'un next said.

"I think she's better off without _you_."

"STOP IT!" Fleur shrieked and covered her ears, her yelling and screaming did not cease there. "I. Love. Him. He is the one _I_ want to be with. And I will be with him weather anybody likes it or not… so… get out of my life, mal l'un and leave me and Cedric alone!" Fleur magically remained cool and managed to keep her composure.

The Veela woman's head began shaking as she began laughing. "Mal l'un!" She shrieked with laughter and made it look like that was the funniest thing she had ever heard. She stopped laughing soon, but still smiled and wiped a joyous tear from her eye and sighed happily. "Now that's a new one I haven't heard! It's good! I like it! French for evil one correct…" She sped up and looked ready to kill Fleur, and Cedric had had it.

"Furnunculus!" Cedric shouted the curse. It hit Mal l'un right in the face and greenish purple boils appeared on her face. She let out a scream in agony and sank to the ground, clawing at her once-beautiful-face with her extremely long nails, Cedric stood there for a moment and admired his curse having finally been put to use and Fleur smiled weakly at him.

"Nice job." Her French accent complimented and Cedric just turned and smiled at her. They both stopped and realized they'd be in horrible danger once mal l'un drew her wand and reversed the curse. They exchanged worried glances at each other and nodded, both noticing they were near an open window, and hopped out the carriage. Fleur's emotions were such a mess, that instead of landing flat on her feet, she landed on her face and she let out a groan of pain. Cedric laughed slightly at the situation, but helped her up quickly.

"Thanks" Fleur remarked sarcastically. Cedric smiled in response.

"No problem. But it looks like we'll be having _much _bigger problems to deal with soon." He wished he could hear what was going on inside the room. Even though the window was open the Silencio spell was doing its job. Then, mal l'un came up to the window, pressed her face up against it, and made a psychotic smile at Cedric and Fleur. Cedric and Fleur ran.

"My sister!" Fleur exclaimed once they were hiding in the Forbidden Forest. Cedric frowned as if just remembering poor Gabrielle. He cursed under his breath and looked around the tree they were hiding behind.

"Stay _right_ here. I'll go and get her. She'll be safer with people who are actually awake then asleep." Fleur nodded toward him, and thanked God she grabbed her wand when her mother wasn't watching. All that time she spent on the floor terrified she was searching for her wand. She drew her wand and Cedric smiled at her.

"Your brilliant. I love you." Cedric's voice became love-struck and he kissed her. Fleur laughed and broke their kiss.

"Don't act like that." Fleur crossed her arms and Cedric laughed.

"Act like what?" He grabbed her crossed arms and un-crossed them, earning a light hit from Fleur.

"You know what I mean! Your acting like we're going to die." There was a silence and Cedric looked down at his feet, and Fleur pulled him back up for another kiss. "But I love you too." They spent a short moment like that, just kissing and staring into each other's eyes, each thinking the same thing. They would always be together. No matter what mal l'un had said. "Now go be a champion and save Gabrielle."

Cedric nodded, laughed, and ran off, his wand in his hand, and Fleur watched his form disappear from the forest. She turned around to see her mother. She didn't look shocked at all. She smiled in fact.

"I knew you'd do this. Cedric will run after Gabrielle, she won't be there." Fleur raised hervoice with each sentence and her mother looked genuinely shocked. "You'll have her, and when poor defenseless Fleur is all alone, you'll kill her and make the sister watch and laugh as horror strikes the child's face…" Fleur aimed her wand at her mother. "Am I right?"

Mal l'un turned back and glanced at Gabrielle who was tied to a tree at the moment and was tied and gagged. She looked desperate to tell Fleur something, but Fleur paid no mind and stared mal l'un down. Mal l'un was wandless, but the boils that came from Cedric's curse were gone and were replaced with scars from the damage.

"She said you were gifted my dear." Mal l'un moved forward toward Fleur a bit and marveled at her daughter for a moment. Her mother now spoke in a man's voice and now it hit her. This wasn't her real mother! This was the voice of… she couldn't put the name on it, but she sure as hell recognized it.

"My mother?" Fleur asked, her wand coming close to the shell of her mother's face. The body backed up but replied with a hiss.

"Yes. That Veela woman… ah yes… Colette. A most marvelous name for such a beauty. Of course…" The voice uttered a sour chuckle. "All Veela are beautiful." The feminine hand brushed Fleur's face and she flinched and slapped the hand away with her wand. The dark manly voice chortled.

"You want to fight for your sister, then."

Then Fleur had a thought. This whole time the voice had been talking she had been thinking, then, without listening to another word Fleur cast a banishing spell on the body, and a dark soul screeched as it left her mother's body, the body dropping to the ground, unconscious, and the dark soul formed a person, and man person, but it was all-black and impossible to tell who it was.

"You will get the suffering you deserve my dear!" The dark soul bellowed before it disappeared.

And as if on a cue, Cedric came running in. "I figured as much…" Cedric said after realizing Gabrielle was tied to a tree and mal l'un (or what was called mal l'un) was lying unconscious on the ground. Cedric smiled at Fleur as she untied her sister. "Way to go!" He nodded his head toward the body, once he made his way over it to hug her.

"Actually… that wasn't my mother in there at all…" Cedric raised an eyebrow, praying that she knew this as a fact and wasn't under some kind of curse. Fleur laughed a little, guessing what Cedric was thinking.

"And no I'm not under a curse, thank you very much." Fleur giggled, and sat her sister up, looking at her and making sure she was okay.

"Come on." Cedric picked up Gabrielle and stood up. Fleur did also.

"We'll put Gabrielle to bed, you can spend the night with me, and we'll talk about what happened, alright?" Cedric offered. Fleur nodded and yawned.

Gabrielle was put to bed, and the two lovers mad their way to Cedric's room once again.

"Cedric?" Fleur yawned.

Cedric squeezed her hand gently as they came close to the door, signaling for her to continue.

"What time is it?"

Cedric looked down at his watch. 4:30am. He grimaced and didn't answer until they got to his room-door.

"Time for bed." He opened to door and Cedric and Fleur disappeared inside.

(A/N: Thank goodness I'm done! Next chapter will be the night before the third task, Cedric and Fleur's worries are discussed about the final task! And a thank you to Angelfly06 for her reviews, and Seldom Darlin for yours! Oh, and congratulations on getting the gold Alicia!)


	13. These Thoughts of Mine

**Chapter 13: These Thoughts of Mine**

It's not like she hadn't ever had any worries before. She'd just never had any this strong before. She was never in love until she met Cedric, and it was sort of scary. She knew if Cedric were to die she just… wouldn't be able to live. Because, nobody ever felt so strongly about her, and she never felt this strong about anybody. To loose someone this precious would be… unbearable. It was the night before the third task, the final task, and Fleur was a bit upset that they had no idea what was going to happen tomorrow. There was no clue, and nobody told the champions their final challenge. In fact, none of the champions asked about their final challenge. Fleur sighed, she and Cedric had talked about her mother, and what happened the night before. Now, Fleur worried whatever had possessed her mother would be meeting her soon. Soon as in, the final task. Cedric noticed Fleur had a lot on her mind, and took her beyond the bridge of the lake they always visited, to a clean-cut lawn. There were no trees around it, and it was pitched-black to the stars were shining brightly in the sky, and looked like they were winking as they sparkled.

There was no conversation just yet. Just an unsettling feeling of worry. It hung in the air, and it was so deep, it would cloud their lungs had it been a real thing. After awhile Fleur rested her head against Cedric's chest and listened to his heart beat, and his breathing. He smiled and looked down at her. She was still staring off into the night-sky. But only Cedric would be able to tell what she was feeling behind that dazed expression. She was worried and concerned, which were kind of the same, but he knew she wanted to talk about it. He broke the silence and worry that hung in the air.

"Tell me what your thinking?" Cedric didn't demand it, he simply asked if she would speak to him. Fleur looked up at him as he smiled down at her. His smile was infectious and she was forced to smile back. She released a nervous chuckle, and exhaled. She looked back up at the sky quickly, ready to finally talk.

"Okay." Fleur exhaled again, and wondered how she would say what was on her mind. "I'm worried about you." Fleur summed all the thoughts that flew into her head into those four tiny words, and she could hear Cedric laugh. She smiled at herself, realizing how dumb that really sounded.

"You're worried about me?" Cedric repeated and played with a strand of her hair that was blowing loose. Fleur's smile disappeared and she didn't say another word for a while.

"… More worried than I think you know…" Tears sprung to Fleur's eyes, she sat up now so she could look into his eye's, and Cedric sat up also and noticed that she was about to cry. Cedric felt his heart, literally break and regretted how he was joking around with her so much.

"Fleur…" He whispered her name and drew her in for a hug, she lay her head on his shoulder and let out a quiet sob. Cedric ran one hand through her soft-silken hair, and his other hand rubbed her back consolingly. Fleur smiled a little once she noticed she was giving Cedric a hard time with all her emotions running wild. "I don't want you to feel like that. I care a lot about you, I. Love. You." Cedric felt Fleur pull away to look at him. She dabbed at her eye's with her tiny clenched hands. "I'm just as worried as you are. I mean…" Cedric paused to sigh. "We have _no_ idea what we're facing tomorrow and we probably aren't going to be able to work together, and I just don't want you to get hurt, I want to keep you safe and…" Cedric almost rambled on, until Fleur laughed. "Thanks." Cedric finished sarcastically.

"Non. I'm just like you right now. Only… those thoughts are all in my head…" Fleur held her head, and massaged her temples, obviously having a headache. Cedric removed her hands and replaced them with his. She moaned as her head slowly began feeling better. He smiled.

"So… tell me what these thoughts of yours are…" Cedric suggested as he continued moving his fingers in circular motions on each side of her forehead, she closed her eyes and placed her hands over his.

"I want you to…" Fleur stopped and blushed. "Nevermind…"

Cedric stopped her massage, and Fleur opened her eyes, putting a hand to her mouth and blushing a deeper red. Cedric grinned and Fleur continued to blush furiously, now Cedric knew what she wanted.

"Oh!" Cedric exclaimed and got to his feet. He wasn't alarmed but wanted to tease Fleur about this. "You want me to-" Fleur cut him off and pulled him by the wrist roughly and he landed on the grass with a loud _thump_ and a yell of surprise. "Not fair." Cedric pouted and Fleur laughed.

"It is _so_ fair Monsieur Diggory…" Fleur purred and Cedric leaned closer to her. "Don't you know?" Fleur tilted her head innocently. "Ladies go first…"

Cedric raised an eyebrow and laughed quietly. There was a moment of resistance, then Fleur pushed Cedric on the ground and again, he let out a scream in surprise, as Fleur crawled on top of him and kissed him vigorously.

"But seriously Fleur…" Cedric managed to stop her from kissing him and held her in his lap, trying to stop her from nipping at his ear and neck. He smiled as he held her wrists to hold her back. Fleur frowned and gave him the puppy eyes and Cedric 'awed' at this, but pushed her down now. "Tell me what your _really_ thinking…" He paused and kissed her neck. "What do you want me to do to you?" Cedric whispered his question huskily and watched as Fleur didn't blush and looked him straight in the eye.

"I want you to…" Again, Fleur was cut off. (A/N: And the reason why… this **IS** a rated **T** fic peoples!) Jessica came running toward the two and she was crying hysterically. Cedric got up and off Fleur quickly and held out a hand that Fleur took, and got to her feet.

"He… he…!" Jessica could only manage that she as fell to the ground and pounded on the dry grass, Cedric walked over and pulled her into a hug.

"Jessica!" Cedric felt his eyes bulge as he worried extremely as to what happened to her. Tears came to Fleur's eyes once again as she came from behind Jessica and put her hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to say it…" Fleur whispered quietly and watched as Jessica looked up at her, her gray eyes red and puffy, her brunette hair was static-like and her clothes were ripped in places. Jessica really could pull off being Cedric's sister. She wondered who was older, considering they were both seventeen. Fleur mentally smacked herself for letting her thoughts fly away from worrying about what had happened to Jessica.

Jessica's eyes were intense, full of broken emotion and Fleur already knew what had happened. "Who did this to you?" Fleur asked gently, her voice breaking from the thought of Jessica being… hurt like that…

"He said he loved me…" Jessica sobbed out and held her hands to her eyes, Cedric completely turned angry, now understanding what had happened, an anger burned in his heart. No one would hurt Jessica like that! Not as long as he was still… _alive_. When he thought of the word alive… he could hear Fleur's French accent saying it with a deep sadness and he could hear her heart-wrenching sobs in his mind. His face lost its red color and his hand fell from Jessica's shoulder.

"Please Jessica…" Fleur implored the hysterical girl. "We _need_ to know who did this…"

"He said he loved me!" Jessica sobbed out loudly. Her eyebrows were angry looking as she said this and her face turned red, like Cedric's had, with an extreme anger. "He said he loved me! And he'd _never_ leave me!" Jessica yelled as she got up from the ground, clenching her fists' so they looked white from the pressure she put on them. "He was the only one who ever said he loved me…" Jessica whispered as pain staked her heart in realization. "He was my first… love… and now he…" Jessica stopped and bit her lip as it quivered.

"What. Happened. Jessica?" Cedric asked, quietly and calmly, but spacing each word with a pause. He got to his feet shakily as Fleur's cries echoed into his ears. (A/N: Not like Fleur was really crying, but his mind was hearing her cry. Just letting you know…)

"He killed himself…" Jessica rasped out. "He said he loved me last night… and they found him in his dorm tonight… dead… with slit wrists. Eric…" Jessica resumed crying and Cedric hugged her so she wouldn't fall to the ground, the sound of Fleur's crying in his mind halted. Fleur got to her feet also and hugged Jessica as well, her hands touching Cedric's arms as she did so.

"I thought somebody had…" Fleur stopped there and looked up at Cedric. He looked right back at her and their eye's locked.

"_I'd do anything… everything… for you…_" Fleur's voice whipped across Cedric's mind again. "_I love you so much. Take me with you Cedric._" He listened as her voice never broke once. "_Make love to me… one last time_"

The voice disappeared and Jessica had stopped crying and broke out of their embrace. "Thanks you guys…" She spoke shakily and wobbled a little as she made her way to the bridge. "I'm going to Madam Pomfrey's. He's…" Jessica paused. "_It's_ in there…" She said coldly and made her way to the bridge. Cedric didn't go after her, as much as he wanted to. He watched as Jessica made it across the bridge and she stopped at the door and made a sick face toward Fleur and Cedric. Then she went in the door.

"I wanted to go with her but… I didn't want to go with her… you know?" Fleur walked over to him, just as wobbly as Jessica had, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know. Same thing happened with me. My brain told me to follow her… but my feet didn't move an inch…" He looked down at his feet. "And they still haven't." Fleur laughed half-heartedly and chocked back tears that were threatening to leave her eyes.

"Could we…" Fleur paused, unsure. Then changed the subject completely. "Think she'll be mad at us?" Fleur asked, concern in her voice.

"No. She'll… understand eventually…" Cedric looked off into space and Fleur laughed a little and waved her hand in front of his eyes. He snapped his attention back to her. He waited for her to say something. She inhaled, like she was about to say something really important, and watched as she let her mouth close and exhale.

"Nevermind." She repeated what she'd said earlier.

"No." Cedric looked at her intently. "I'm sorry… I've been… a little out there since Jessica came and… Eric's dead." Cedric whispered, his mind finally registering that Eric had killed himself. But Eric seemed so… so happy all the time. What on Earth would drive him to kill himself?

Fleur frowned and kissed him gently. "I know he was… I know you knew him and… I'm really sorry. For the both of you."

Cedric nodded lightly and snapped out of his daze once more, remembering what was happening before Jessica had come along. "Let's… let's go to my room." Cedric grabbed her hand and Fleur smiled.

"I was hoping you'd say that…"

(A/N: I realize it was short, and you're all probably going to kill me for not including Fleur and Cedric… you know… anyways… please continue to review! I love you guys!)


	14. The Third Task, Part 1

There will be two parts for the third task because I'm really tired right now and I only want to write the part where Cedric, Fleur, Harry, and Viktor just get to the maze, and I might leave off once they enter. I'm also going to change what happens inside the maze, because we can't kill Cedric! But we can always make a 'plot twist'. (Joss Whedon's own invention! Lol.)

**Chapter 14: The Third Task, Part 1**

Jessica had stopped ignoring Cedric and Fleur, that very morning she actually seemed quite chipper, even though her friends all hugged her and cried. Jessica just became _really_ quiet at those moments and a mess of emotions would show upon her face. Cedric could tell she was trying to mask her pain, and that she didn't want her friends to worry. He knew this, for he had done it before. Fleur frowned at him, as soon as she realized where his attention was drawn.

"She seems a little too happy…" Fleur commented, and began watching Jessica as well as she and her friends were now laughing. Her laughter made Cedric's heart ache. That wasn't her real laugh. He knew what her real laughter sounded like.

Jessica turned with a start, and bade her friends farewell once she caught sight of Fleur and Cedric. Cedric turned around, hoping Jessica hadn't noticed how he and Fleur were staring at her. Fleur bit into her toast and Cedric pretended to be engrossed in a conversation with Fleur. Jessica's footsteps became louder, she didn't sit down, and she just stood behind Cedric and waited for him to turn around. He didn't, and watched Fleur as she smiled and nodded toward the empty seat next to Cedric.

"Sit down!" Fleur exclaimed happily, and flashed Jessica a bright smile with her perfect white teeth. Jessica just quirked her lip into an awkward half-smile and nodded her head side to side.

"No. That's okay. I just wanted to talk to you guys before the…" Jessica cleared her throat. "Final task…" She finished. Cedric turned around, finally, and smiled at Jessica who kept her face un-moving. "I wanted to wish you luck…" Jessica's eyes became shining. "And I wanted to…" She inhaled raggedly and flung her arms around Cedric suddenly. Cedric returned her hug with an awkwardness. "I'm SO sorry! I'm SO worried! Tell me you'll keep yourself safe?" Jessica shouted in a rush and pulled away. Cedric smiled.

"You did nothing wrong. Don't be worried. I'll keep myself safe." Cedric rolled his eyes and answered each question and or statement that came out of Jessica's mouth in order.

"You'd better!" Jessica slapped him on the arm and moved over to Fleur, pulling her into a big hug as well and Fleur, this time, was prepared.

"I'll look after him for you." Fleur smiled and watched as Jessica fixed her hair once she pulled back. Jessica laughed nervously and suddenly ducked behind Fleur as Alex Hinkley came down past the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables. He looked at Cedric and Fleur and smirked.

"Where is she?" He asked, moving up as Cedric stood up defensively. Cedric actually growled, in an animalistic way even. Alex's eyes became wide for a moment, and backed down. "Good luck today, champions." He changed the subject and looked at Fleur for a moment. Cedric shoved Alex away. Alex smiled and a few Slytherin boys came up from behind him. "No need to be so protective Diggory. We already know she's yours. We just know she'll tire of you eventually and come to us." Alex and his friend's smiled at Fleur and Fleur stood up and stuck out her tongue at them.

"Like hell I would! I love Cedric! You guys are just…" Fleur paused and looked for the words. "perdants!" Fleur announced in French. Alex and his friends rolled their eyes, but looked a little insulted and confused at the same time.

"What'd you call us?" Spencer, one of Alex's friends, spoke up. Cedric glared at the small boy. Even though he was seventeen, Cedric knew for a fact that he was a weakling.

"You heard her." Cedric spat and drew his wand. "Now keep it moving before I hex you away." Cedric regreted saying that, remembering that the Slytherin boys might report him for using a threat even when he was a prefect. They didn't protest, and didn't even seem to care that much at all. Alex even glared at Cedric.

"Fine." Alex put up his hands in protection and backed away. He and his friends laughing as they walked away. Once they were out of earshot Jessica came out of hiding and Cedric sat back down.

"You know I'd never leave you?" Fleur added, her face showing concern. Cedric laughed. Fleur frowned, thinking she was being made fun of.

"Last night proved that." Cedric smiled flirtatiously and Jessica's face lit up. But, at the same time she wasn't all that grossed out.

"Aw!" She exclaimed. "You guys are SO perfect for each other!" Jessica held her hands together and stood on one foot, making the girliest pose possible. Aiello and Liu walked by. Laughing.

"What's with you and saying 'SO' so much?" Liu commented and Jessica laughed.

"Come on Megan! It's only my trademark!" Jessica nodded toward Cedric and Fleur as she began to leave with her friends. "I know you'll live." She pulled toward Cedric and whispered, before Aiello dragged her off to the Gryffindor table.

"Come on!" He heard Aiello shout. "I see Seamus over there!" So the three girls walked over to where Seamus, Dean and Harry were sitting. Cedric watched as Alicia smiled at Seamus. It was obvious she had a crush on him.

Fleur giggled and Cedric turned to face her.

"Are you ready?" Cedric asked as he got up and slung his bag over his shoulder. Fleur nodded and picked up her bag as well.

"Oui. I must go and speak with Madame Maxime." Fleur kissed Cedric and noticed Gabrielle waiting near the front door.

"I'll be at the Hufflepuff common room. Meet up with me so we can go to thethird task together." Cedric dropped her hand he'd been holding and made his way to the common room before watching Fleur nod and say 'Oui'.

* * *

Cedric and Fleur stood inside a small room and watched as Harry and Krum entered too. Crouch and Dumbledore entering as well. Madame Maxime had her hands on Fleur's shoulder, massaging them a little roughly, as she was nervous too. Mr. Diggory just stood beside Cedric. His hand on his son's shoulder. Mad-Eye Moody not to far from Harry's side, and Krum stood pretty far from Karkaroff.

"Champions." Dumbledore began, a glint of uneasiness in his eyes, or perhaps he was up late into the night? Whatever it was, he didn't look all that enthused. "Today…" Dumbledore began slowly and watched as the champions and their 'masters' kept their eyes on him as well. "Is the final task. You have all come a long way. Not very many champions had been as lucky as you. Many have died." Fleur and Cedric each felt their stomachs move sickly and they looked at each other. "But you're here because you are worthy of being here. I know you'll all do great today." He looked to Barty Crouch at this point and Barty nodded. "Mr. Crouch will lead you and your masters out of here."

Barty smiled toward each of the champions and left the small room, and into a slightly large stadium, filled to the bursting point with people in the stands. Bands playing the Hogwarts march, the Beauxbatons girls doing a song and dance in French. The Durmstrang students just roared with cheers. Cedric stepped out after his father skipped out after Crouch. Fleur came after Cedric and Madame Maxime was right behind her. Harry exited the room last, after Krum and Karkaroff had. The masters each left their champions to stand by different color flags at the entrance of what looked like a large green hedge. Fleur instantly moved next to Cedric, and they both looked up to see Jessica and Gabrielle come running toward them.

"We wanted one more hug!" Gabrielle shouted and made it to them before Jessica. Jessica didn't seem to have lost any breath, must've been fit from Quidditch.

Cedric hugged Jessica, and Fleur hugged Gabrielle. Then they switched, and watched as Crouch and Dumbledore stared.

"_What_?" Jessica yelled arrogantly, and sounded annoyed. Cedric smiled. He didn't want to die. He would miss out on Fleur, Jessica, and Gabrielle's lives. That, and he wanted to be with Fleur for the rest of his life. He watched as Aiello and Rioux and Diane Laborera, (another Gryffindor 7th year) came and escorted Jessica and Gabrielle away. Jessica and Gabrielle each looked over their shoulders at the two, mouthing apologetic words. "Come on." They each heard Diane urge to two on.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and watched as the bands stopped playing, the girls of Beauxbatons stopped cheering and the Durmstrang students settled down as well. He raised his wand to his neck.

"Sonorus!" Dumbledore shouted and watched as the students clenched at the loud sound. "Today we welcome our four champions once more to the third and final task of the Triwizard championship!" The crowd cheered then, and stopped once Dumbledore raised his hand. "Today… our champions will be entering the maze behind them." Fleur, Cedric, Harry, and Krum all turned and looked at the large hedge. "They are to enter the maze as Professor Moody…" The crowd all got up slightly to get a good look at Moody. "has placed the cup within the maze. The first one to come out of the maze with the cup in their hands is victorious. If champions need to exit the maze, they need only send up red sparks with their wands.Now seeing as Miss. Delacour…" The Beauxbatons girls all got up and cheered. "And Mr. Diggory…" Dumbledore paused once more as Hufflepuff and other Hogwarts students cheered. "Are tied for first, they will be the first ones to enter the maze."

Cedric and Fleur smiled at each other in relief. If they were entering together, then they could find each other and work on the task together, just like the second task.

"Followed by Mr. Potter…" Gryffindors cheered in the stands. "And finally Mr. Krum!" The Durmstrang students and few Slytherins cheered as well. Dumbledore left the small podium and signaled for the four champions to come together. They formed a small circle and waited for Dumbledore to start speaking once more.

"You will not find any dragons or creatures of the deep inside the maze. But something much more challenging." Cedric kept his eyes glued to Dumbledore and Fleur did too, amazingly they were both calm. "See, people change in the maze." Harry seemed fazed and Viktor stood quite tall and confident. "From this point on… you will need to hold on to the last of your sanity. It will be your only way of survival." Dumbledore moved away. Fleur hugged Cedric and kissed him before Dumbledore spoke. Harry came over to the two who were still embracing.

"See you around guys."Harrystated, and Fleur and Cedric seperated.Fleur hugged Harry and Cedric placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"You're a great friend, Harry." Said Cedric.

Harry smiled. "Don't act like we're going to die. That's not really helping my attitude right now…" Harry clenched at his hands and Cedric smiled.

"What Cedric means is…" Fleur looked back at Cedric. "Good Luck. Bonne Chance." Fleur blew Harry a kiss as he walked away.

"Champions! To your positions!" Dumbledore shouted, Cedric kissed Fleur once more, and walked over to his father, and watched as she made her way to Madame Maxime. "You will begin at the-" Once again like the first task, Filch fired the cannon too early and Fleur looked back to the crowd and watched as they cheered. Madame Maxime hugged her and bid her farewell. Fleur watched as Jessica and Gabrielle were on the edge of their seats as the hedge in front of Fleur and Cedric parted. Fleur was startled and Cedric just hugged his father before entering when Fleur did.

The second Fleur steeped into the maze, it was like a whole other feeling. She felt like she was already losing her grip on the world. Cedric sighed and ran off, figuring he should find Fleur and let this task finally end.

"Hope these hedges don't move or anything…" Cedric prayed as he ran down one space.

(A/N: There! I'm done! Next chapter will be most thrilling! Lol. Review please! By the way... Fleur calls Alex and his friends 'predants' which is French for losers.)


	15. The Third Task, Part 2

**Chapter 15: The Third Task, Part 2**

Cedric was turning hedges so fast he had almost forgotten about Fleur. He stopped, and looked down the hedge he was in between. How could he forget about Fleur? This task really did make a person loose their mind. He almost turned back, but stopped entirely and wondered if Fleur did what he had and went a head. He shook his head and moved foreword. Almost daring to scream so Fleur could find him. But he kept moving sharply so the hedge he was in currently could not surprise and capture him. He turned a corner and came face to face with none other than Fleur who let out a startled scream upon seeing Cedric. Cedric grabbed her shoulders, and held her up so she wouldn't fall down.

"Fleur." Cedric whispered her name disbelievingly. Fleur held onto her chest so hard it looked like she could scar herself. She looked up and let out a breath in relief when noticing it was Cedric. She regained her composure. She didn't even say anything in recognition.

"The hedges moved…" Fleur said in disbelief. Then, as if hearing her words, the hedges behind the two began swaying with new winds and began closing. Cedric grabbed Fleur's hand and they both ran out of the area. They were breathing heavily and were seemingly in the middle of a cross road. And to the north there was something that was shining crystal blue. Fleur and Cedric smiled at each other and prepared themselves for the run to the cup. But then… Harry came running from a side-hedge and Viktor was following him. Both their wands were drawn. Viktor's was aimed at Harry's and Harry seemed more concerned with getting away then starting a fight. Viktor's eye's were clouded white and he looked bewitched.

"Crucio!" Viktor shouted the unforgivable curse with a voice unlike his own. Fleur and Cedric were so surprised they were rendered unable to move. But luckily for them, Harry dodged the curse and retaliated with Expelliarmus. Viktor went flying back and his wand fell from his hand. Harry ran over and looked like he was going to kill Viktor. Fleur tore out of Cedric's arms and ran at Harry. Her own wand drawn now.

"Harry!" She exclaimed and pushed him back. Harry was so thrown off he couldn't make a come back and he stared at Fleur. "He's bewitched Harry!" Harry ignored her calls and ran over to where Cedric was and saw the cup. Fleur ran up to them, but they both ran off at lightening speed down the hedge. Both of them were running about the same speed, then, much to Fleur's worry, small roots sprout from the ground, threatening to capture either Harry or Cedric. But they both kept going, and Fleur began to run after them.

"Cedric! Harry!" Fleur called desperately as she ran, then a root caught her ankle and she fell flat on her face and stomach. She let out a shriek and cries in pain. Both Cedric and Harry turned around. It took their brains a while to register just what was happening to Fleur and they watched as she screamed and writhed to get out from the roots. It hit Cedric first that his girlfriend was in trouble and he pointed his wand at the roots.

"Reducto!" Cedric cast the spell, and the roots stopped their strangling and he ran over and helped her out, ripping roots apart as he did so. As soon as Fleur was free she clung to Cedric's body and cried into his shoulder. Cedric rubbed the small of her back, and listened to Harry quietly make his way over to the two.

"I was so terrified. I…" She paused and looked up from Cedric's shoulder to look in his eyes. "I thought you were going to let it get moi…" Cedric frowned and helped her to her feet.

"Wouldn't let that happen." Harry answered for Cedric. For a moment the champions smiled at each other, and everything seemed normal, but then the winds picked up again and the hedges behind the three began closing in.

"Go!" Cedric yelled and they all began running for the cup. They all came to a halt before the shining crystal cup and looked at each other.

"Cedric should take it." Harry suggested and Fleur nodded in agreement, not saying anything else.

"I can't just…" Cedric began and looked at the cup, and then back at the incoming hedges. "Together. All three of us. On the count of three. One…"

Harry and Fleur joined in and extended their arms. "Two… Three!" They chanted together and grabbed the cup and felt their entire being shift. Their forces were dropped into a graveyard and each of their bodies hit the ground with a smack.

Cedric and Harry slowly sat up and looked at Fleur who just shivered on the ground. Cedric got to his feet shakily and moved next to Fleur. He took her in his arms and kissed her forehead. Fleur looked up and smiled at him. "You're alive…" She caressed his face and kissed each his cheek. Cedric returned her smile and held her cheek as well.

"_We're_ alive…"

Harry made his way around the place. Fleur and Cedric broke out of the moment and noticed where they were.

"Where are we?" Cedric spoke loudly, not catching Harry's attention in the least as he continued to investigate the place. Fleur got up to her feet and grabbed her wand. Cedric did the same and they all separated and looked around.

"I've been here before…" Harry whispered as he touched a large gravestone with a large statue on it. "I've been here before!" Harry declared more loudly than before. Cedric didn't hear him and he looked at the cup.

"It's a port key." He whispered. "Fleur! Harry! The cup is a port key!" He smiled and he had no idea what was making him so happy.

"What are you going on about?" Fleur asked and moved next to Cedric.

"We need to get out of here you guys! Now!" Harry said urgently as he moved away from the gravestone.

"What are you talking about?" Cedric asked as he and Fleur made their way toward Harry by the gravestone.

"This is the…" Harry stopped suddenly and clutched his forehead and fell to his knees in obvious pain and he began screaming. A fire started in a nearby pot and Cedric and Fleur bent over by Harry.

"Harry! Are you okay?" Fleur rubbed his shoulder consolingly and Cedric drew his wand.

"Harry, what's going on?" Cedric asked as he turned to Harry. He said nothing and continued to scream while holding his scar.

Then, two figures emerged from the darkness, one large chubby one, and an odd alien-like creature in the chubby one's hands. The chubby man smiled ominously at Cedric and Harry and a light voice sounded in the air.

"_Bind them both…_"

The chubby wizard raised his wand and flicked it while saying, "Incarcerous!" The statue's large axe swung both Cedric and Harry into it and Fleur stood frozen to the spot, her wand hand shaking at her side.

"_You know what to do Wormtail…_"

The voice sounded again and Fleur looked up for a moment.

Them Viktor Krum appeared next to 'Wormtail' and had his wand at the ready.

"Take care of the girl…" Wormtail commanded, and Viktor, his eyes still cloudy, advanced toward Fleur.

"NO!" Cedric moved in the grasp of the statue and everybody stopped and looked at him. "Take me instead!"

"_You sure are a brave boy…_" The voice hissed in the air. "_But you don't want to sacrifice your life for hers. It is her destiny to…_" Cedric cut the voice off and cringed.

"I don't bloody care what her destiny is! Leave her alone! Let her go! Take me instead!" Harry stopped screaming and looked at Cedric whose eye's were now shining with un-shed tears. "Please…" He whimpered, and Wormtail smirked at Cedric's weakness.

"No." Wormtail waved his hand and Krum aimed his wand at Fleur.

'Avada Kedavra!' was heard but so was 'Expecto Patronum'. A large white light flashed and Fleur had managed to ward off Krum's spell and Harry smiled.

"Fleur!" Cedric shouted once the white light had vanished and Fleur was safe, while Krum was collapsed on the ground. Wormtail frowned.

"_There is no use for him anymore…_" The voice spat venomously.

Wormtail nodded and aimed his wand at Fleur. Fleur seemed drained from her last spell cast and didn't notice as a Freezing Charm was cast at Fleur and she flew over and hit the ground that was a distance away.

"NO!" Both Cedric and Harry cried and Wormtail smiled at them.

"_Do it now Wormtail…_" The voice commanded. Wormtail waved his wand and he floated Cedric over to Fleur and cast a Freezing Charm on him as well. "_Good. We'll be needing them later…_" The voice seemed to laugh.

Then Wormtail dropped the white alien thing at his feet and drew a knife. Harry, who was still screaming, marveled scared at the knife and watched as Wormtail moved toward him.

"The blood of the servant…" Wormtail began, the knife at his wrist. "Willingly taken…" He rasped out as he cut off his hand and Harry winced and closed his eyes tight and Wormtail uttered a horrible scream. But he gathered up the strength and moved closer to Harry, the knife still drawn.

"The blood of the enemy…" He whispered and pressed the blade against Harry's arm and Harry squinted his eyes shut. "Forcibly taken…" Wormtail said before cutting deep into Harry's skin. Harry let out a cry and watched as Wormtail added to blood from the knife into the boiling pot.

"The bone of the father…" He said lastly and waved his wand as a bone that had been lying on the gravestone was dropped into the pot. Then he picked up the little white alien and dropped him in the pot as well and Harry's screaming commenced once more.

Wormtail continued speaking but neither Harry, nor Fleur or Cedric cared enough to hear him out.

(A/N: And I can't remember what the hell he said after that!)

Then the pot exploded and a dark form took over around a large white skinned being and Fleur and Cedric watched in amazement as the black turned to robes around the white body. If Fleur or Cedric could gasp they would. The white skinned, red eyed person, held his head and breathed in deeply. Lord Voldemort had indeed just returned.

(I finally up-dated! Well… it wasn't THAT long… but longer than it usually takes for me to update. Review please!)


	16. Fernir Greyback Attack

First off I want to thank all reviewers! And I also wanted to say that I'm planning on continuing far beyond the Triwizard Tournament for this fanfic. If you remember, Cedric was invited to stay in France with Fleur. And I also had the idea that Madame Maxime and Hagrid could get married in France and there would be wedding plans and a party and everything. Just an idea. And if you would like (it would also help me a bunch) if you'd review your ideas for this fic. It would be much appreciated. Thanks! Here's the next chapter!

**Chapter 16: Fernir Greyback Attack**

(A/N: Yes, I am aware he doesn't even get acknowledged until the sixth book, but for the sake of this chapter, he'll be here early.)

Next thing Fleur knew she and Cedric were far away from the graveyard. In fact, Harry and the newly returned Lord Voldemort weren't even there. Then she realized, much to her worry, Cedric wasn't anywhere near her. She was in some forest, she didn't even know! It was extremely dark and foggy and she could hardly see her hand in front of her face. It was so humid it was almost hard to even breathe. She also noticed her wand was gone. She didn't dare open her mouth to speak, she just stood in the one spot, that (as much as Fleur could tell anyway) was right in the middle of the forest. It seemed like she was in a clearing. All the other trees almost caged her in like an animal. She shivered, feeling the cold temperature as she finally moved her foot a mere step. Then, seemingly immediately, the fog had lifted and everything came into view.

She was in the middle of a forest, a normal forest, not as scary as it was moments ago, and she now saw a row of stumps. Two small ones on each end, and their height grew with each stump. Kind of in a line that descended smaller. She sat on the middle one,the tallest stump. She didn't know why. Fleur was so confused it made the most sense just to sit there. But she soon became inpatient and roamed the forest, which proved to be a bad idea in the future. She just wandered aimlessly, making sure she didn't loose sight of the clearing she was in originally. After a while she gave up and tears of frustration rolled down her cheeks. She was clueless and hopeless at this point and she sat on the dirt ground, soiling her baby blue sweats. She just cried, she knew it was babyish, but she couldn't help herself, there was nothing she could do without her wand.

Then, and dark figure stood only ten feet away from her. She was glad it stood with human posture, and she wiped at her tears. Fleur nearly called out to the person, but killed the impulse remembering that she couldn't see who the person was, she had no idea where she was herself, and she thought of Voldemort and shivered. But she also thought of Cedric. '_But why wouldn't Cedric have said something tome by now?_' Fleur's mind screamed at her. '_Maybe because he can't see me!_' Fleur thought next. But the person was advancing awfully slowly toward her and she became worried. If it wasn't Cedric and it was indeed Lord Voldemort, than she was in deep danger. Here she was, defenseless, wandless even, and she moved back without getting up.

The figure stopped, it was still a dark figure and she wondered why she couldn't see who it was if they were so close to her. Without a second thought in her mind she spoke.

"Bonjour?" Fleur greeted in French, uncertainly. "Hello?" Fleur tried in case the person was as dense as to not know the French greeting. The figure was about 6 feet tall and it continued to stand very still, a little to still in Fleur's opinion, on the same spot. Fleur slowly got up to her feet, but she didn't move either. Thinking the person caused no threat she spoke on.

"Do you know where we are?" Fleur asked, confidence and bravery rising. "What I mean to say is… wait… can you speak English?"

The person nodded, but still did not speak. Fleur shot an uncertain look at the figure and clenched her hands in thought and nervousness.

"Oui." Fleur paused. "Ok. Can you speak?" Fleur pressed on and she watched as the person took a while to respond, the then nodded it's head 'no'.

"You can't?" Fleur repeated on impulse. The person, assuming Fleur hadn't seen it, nodded 'no' once more and Fleur frowned.

"Did you see anybody else other than me?" Fleur questioned and took a step foreword and watched the shady person take one step back and nod 'yes'. Fleur managed a half-grin at this and decided not to proceed another step further.

"Male or Female? One nod for Male. Two nods for Female. Three nods for both." Fleur directed and the person nodded three times. Her heart flipped. Cedric could be here. She wondered what to ask next. A question that had been pulling at her mind slipped out. "Are you human?" She whispered. The person did not respond, and Fleur assumed they didn't hear her. She looked up from the ground she had been staring at in thought and opened her mouth to speak, but closed it when she noticed whoever had been there had gone.

"That was odd…" Fleur stated openly to herself. She began stepping around more, looking and hoping to find someone more helpful. Sighing, as she had found nothing, she turned around. The stumps and the clearing had vanished! But how could that be? They were right behind her when she was talking with that person, and she only looked around and behind nearby trees. There was no way-

Then bushes rustled nearby, and Fleur took a nervous first step with her left foot back and turned to her side. Looking all around herself.

"Is it you?" She asked herself. More bushes rustled and twigs snapped in the distance.

"Is it you?" Fleur repeated loudly, sure she'd catch the attention of whatever was around her now. But maybe it didn't want to talk, it probably wanted to kill.

"I'm well armed!" She shouted, but shivered from fear as the sounds around her had yet to cease.

Then a loud _whoosh_ and Fleur was tackled to the ground. She closed her eyes and screamed from the sudden attack and impact it had made. She just clenched in fear as her attacker didn't move from off of her, but didn't strike either. Fleur could feel hot breath on her neck, labored breathing that sounded animalistic, and swore whoever her attacker was, was grinning. She slowly opened her eyes, and screamed as she saw a furry face and malicious paws pinning her to the ground. Then she did see a smirk on the furry face and knew at once what her attacker was.

"I can speak English, sweetheart." The werewolf purred and shrieked with hyena-like laughter and moved one paw to her cheek. Grazing her soft skin with its claws. "It's a shame, I really enjoy younger children, and you older women and men put up fights. And I find the children scream more," Fleur twisted her face up at the thoughts of little children being ripped apart and the blood and screaming and-

He dug his claw into her cheek slowly and Fleur bit her tongue to stop her screams, but she felt tears in her eyes. "There's no one here to save you now. I already captured your lover, your little sister -what a screamer she was- and your other friend, the brave older one." Fleur felt tears burn her cheeks, the cuts the werewolf was making made her tears sting her skin.

"You're so beautiful, and so perfect to pick apart." The werewolf stared at the scar that was across his cheek and he moved right below the bleeding scar to make a matching one. "Fernir Greyback." He stated his name. "So soft…" He snarled and continued moving his yellow nail deep into her delicate skin.

"Please…" Fleur whispered and Fernir smirked ominously.

Her moved his paw back down and watched blood drip down her right cheek and picked up his other clawed paw to her left cheek. "Only fair if they match, right darlin'?" Thus he began carving another scar adjacent to his first one and Fleur let out a small moan of pain.

"Can't wait to see what your mate thinks of you now. He must feel so helpless." Fernir finished with the third scar and moved his nail down below to make another scar directly across from the second one. "They can all see you now. For what you really are…" Fernir growled and began the fourth scar. Fleur met his eyes that were now focusing on his scar work. Fleur whimpered and thought of Cedric, Gabrielle, and Jessica.

"Being beautiful never helped me…" Fleur rasped out. Fernir had finished the fourth, and what Fleur assumed to be the final scar as he dismounted her. He was on his fours and he glared down at Fleur as she didn't get up, but didn't hold her cheeks to stop the bleeding either. Fernir smiled.

"I'll give you a thirty second head start before I hunt you down and tear you to shreds. Remember, your mate, sibling, and friend are watching." His voice rang and Fleur began running. But it was a forest she was in, and against a werewolf without a wand, she was defiantly doomed. Thinking there was no way out she spoke what she thought would be her last words.

"I love you so much Cedric." Fleur cried hysterically and felt cold blood run down her cheeks with the tears. She let out a gasp as it stung but didn't come to a slow. "More than I've ever loved anyone." She listened to her cracked voice. "Gabrielle, you're my only little sister, and the only member of the Delacour family I've ever loved. I'll never forget you. Jessica, you're just like the slightly older sister I never had…" Fleur knew why Fernir had made the time for the scars. He knew she'd cry and he wanted her to feel real pain and suffering.

She could hear Fernir running now and she could tell it would only be mere seconds before her whole world was gone. "Père, your dead, I love you so much. Même, I wish I knew what's really happening with you." She sobbed and tripped over and large log that was sitting in the middle of the forest. "Harry, you're the best friend I could ever hope for. Madame Maxime, you're the best not-mother-but-very-close-to-it I've ever had." She felt even more blood and stinging as she imagined Fernir had found her and made a deep gash in her side. "I love you all…" She whispered as the world clouded up.

* * *

(A/N: Now you'll find out exactly what happened just then next chapter, but for right now it might be a little confusing.) 

Fleur's eye's fluttered open and sunlight burned the scared right side of her face. She winced, not expecting to be alive, or maybe she wasn't. But then she opened the eye that was away from the open window and she saw Cedric standing before her. He stared right at her, not seeming to notice she was conscious again. She groaned and attempted to sit up, but screamed as pain shot through her side, back, and legs. Cedric knew she was back into it and let out a gasp and was at her bed-side in an instant.

"Fleur." He whispered her name over and over and cried and held her hand gently, crying into her shoulder. Fleur winced and attempted to get over her pain and she looked down at Cedric and smiled consolingly.

"They said you might not come out of it." He sobbed and inhaled and looked into her soft, gentle, ice blue eyes. "They said you could die from the amount of blood loss" He sobbed more into her shoulder. "I saw that bloody werewolf!" Cedric pounded on a nearby night table with his fist in anger and confusion. "He… tortured you… Jessica and Gabrielle are scared for life… couldn't bring themselves to see you if you…" He sniffled and looked up from her shoulder once more. "Their emotionally scared…"

Fleur smiled and didn't really hear what Cedric said clearly and managed to raise an arm and run a hand through his hair lovingly.

"We heard your… what we thought would be your… last words…" Cedric moved his fist from the night table and wiped athis red eyes.

There was an awkward silence where they just stared into each other's eyes and held each other close, Cedric being careful not to hurt Fleur in the process.

"I always think of you first…" Fleur's French accent sounded extremely weak and fragile and Cedric began to smile worriedly. "You're always my first thought when I wake up, and when I go to sleep, even when I don't go to sleep…" Fleur and Cedric each laughed weakly at Fleur's joke. "I always dream about you, I'm always with you, I love you so much, I'm just crazy in love…" Fleur stroked Cedric's cheek. "And it was so emotionally scarring to have to say those last words. To have to…" She paused. "Realize how much it hurts more than the physical scars... that you'll be leaving your loved ones behind."

Again, there was an awkward pause and Cedric half-smiled at Fleur.

"I've never had a near-death experience, but… I already know how much I love you… and no matter where we are... if we are apart… my hearts always with you…" Cedric responded quietly.

Fleur exhaled. "But it literally broke my heart, thinking of me watching over you once I'd died and seeing you with another girl…" Fleur's voice trailed off.

"So you think that once you die I'll get over you right away and find a new girlfriend?" Cedric asked sarcastically and watched as Fleur opened her mouth to protest, but he didn't let her speak.

"That'll never happen." Cedric put his pointer finger to her lip and spoke in a serious tone. "I love you so much it makes me insane. The things I'd do for you… you don't even want to know…" Cedric chuckled a little but continued on. "Point being, if you died… I'd never be able to move on… if you died… my heart would go away with you." Tears returned to Cedric's gray eyes and made them shimmer, Fleur's eye's were puffy and shining with unshed tears as well.

"Cedric…" She whispered, and met his lips in a gentle kiss, not letting the tears fall for they'd sting her cheeks.

'_I think I've been punished…_'_'Je penser J'ai a été puni...'_

(A/N: Aw! I'm going to try my hardest to make the plot less and less depressing, ok? Sorry, it's just, In real life you don't get any brakes, and that's just the point I'm trying to make here. That and I am just an angst writer. But, like I mentioned earlier, I plan on having a wedding and happy thing too. So don't kill me! lol. Thank you guys for reading! Peace out for now!

Jessa)


	17. Scars

Here's the ever saught after, chapter 17! lol. Thanks once again to all my reviewing home-slices out there! You rock all my socks in the drawer!

**Chapter 17: Scars**

"So… let me get this straight…" Fleur began as she sat on the edge of the hospital bed. "You saved me from that werewolf, you, Gabrielle, and Jessica found the Triwizard cup which happened to be a port key? Then you came back and were announced the Triwizard Champion, I was knocked out from the attack, and was basically in a coma-like state for an entire week?" Fleur went over with Cedric. He nodded from the chair he was sitting in that was only three feet away from Fleur's bed. Fleur laughed lightly.

"You can't be serious…" Fleur raised an eyebrow, as if waiting for someone to say 'I gottcha!'. When Cedric didn't she frowned. "And… Harry…?"

"He got back alright. Still not sure what happened to him though…" Cedric scratched his head and Fleur smiled a little. But winced as pain from her scars started hurting. "They hurt don't they? Like… you can't smile and stuff?" Cedric leaned in, his brows narrowed in concern. Fleur tried to laugh it off. But even laughter hurt her, so she just lay back down and sighed.

"Oui." Fleur's responded through he large exhale.

There was a moment where Fleur was sure Cedric was going to get up and leave, because she'd heard him get up from his chair, but then she felt him next to her, his hand gently placed on her shoulder, and his other hand turning her face toward him softly.

"Look at me…" Cedric commanded once he realized Fleur had her eyes squinted shut. She let her eye's flutter open and she looked into Cedric's soft eyes. "I want you to be entirely honest with me…" He held her chin now and she sniffled. "Tell me what your feeling, what your thinking, please?"

Fleur sighed once more and prepared to tell Cedric everything. "I think I'm being punished." Cedric almost intercepted, but Fleur stopped him. "Let me finish." Fleur commanded before continuing on. "Everyone has something in their life they regret doing right?" Fleur didn't wait for Cedric to answer. "Well… mine is being born. I keep thinking… what would the world be like if I was never born? But then I realized, sense my attack, that was a really selfish thought." Cedric watched her intently. "I just felt… so sorry for myself… I basically wished I was never born. And that's not fair. Because I love you." Cedric smiled then. "But… when I was in that coma-like state." She paused and squinted, as if trying to remember something. "I wondered… what did I do to deserve this? How come I have to carry these scars with me?" Fleur's eye's teared up. "Then I thought, it's probably because I'm not worthy of you. These scars are probably made to drive you away from me… because I don't deserve you." Cedric wanted to protest but Fleur went on. "I also thought… maybe I don't deserve to smile, to laugh, to even live, that with these scars… I'll live the rest of my life alone and confined to a bed. But… then I thought of Jessica, Gabrielle, and Harry. Then I noticed… I really am needed. Gabrielle needs me to help guide her. She's still young. Jessica would probably be in immense amounts of depression without you and me. And Harry just needs his friends right now. You know? With everything he's going through?" Cedric nodded absentmindedly. "And you. You need me more than anyone, because… you love me." Cedric smiled and kissed her, assuming she was done. But after the kiss she kept talking.

"It makes you realize… you only life for so long. And that… other things can make how long you live even shorter… and… that… you need to listen to your heart… say you love someone when you feel it because otherwise… they'll be gone." Fleur turned away from Cedric and looked out the window now. She listened as he sighed and laid kisses on her bare shoulder. She half-smiled. "Also… you think about your whole life. All the happy things. It flashes before your eyes and you realize… no matter how tough your life was… it was always just as easy and that you made it harder then it seems. I think… people paytoo much attention to the sad and tragic things in life. Like, say your aunt died, or a boyfriend." Fleur thought of Jessica. "If you only thought of the happy moments with those people, their deaths wouldn't be as sad…"

Cedric stopped his kisses and looked out the window as well. "You're right. But it still hurts. Because… thinking of those happy thoughts once someone's passed on, you notice… you'll never have anymore happy memories with them. You'll never see them laugh or smile or sing or even cry ever again. And you think… that because their gone… so are you. But other people need you." Cedric stopped.

"That's selfish though. I mean, think about it. If it took you that long to realize that other people need you…?" Fleur stopped and tried to think of what to say next.

Silence hung in the air. Then Cedric began speaking again.

"When Madam Pomfrey said… that I could loose you. That you could die. I almost gave up there. Like… like anything I tried to do to help you was worthless. Like I was so weak that I shouldn't even try. I thought there was nothing I could do." Fleur turned to face Cedric again and their eye's met. "And I was wrong… I could've helped… I could've helped her run those blood tests and things… I could have even saved you from being attacked…" Fleur cut Cedric off.

"Don't you _dare_ blame yourself." Fleur said sternly, but not raising her voice one decibel. "It. Is. Not. Your. Fault. There was _nothing_ you could do. You were captured… I knew that… plus, I would have wanted you to look after Gabrielle anyway."

Cedric smiled. "What about Jessica?"

"Are you crazy!" Fleur smiled and ignored the pain her scars caused. "That girl could fight the entire French navy hands down if we gave her half a chance." Cedric laughed in agreement and the silence returned. This time they just stared at each other.

"… you have…" Cedric began. "… the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen…" He caressed her cheek, careful not to aggravate her scars any further.

"…Ever sense I first saw you I noticed your eyes… they're this… soulful gray color… and when your happy or sad or confused… or concerned… they change to this… this indescribable color…" Fleur caressed his cheek as well, they were about to kiss when pounding footsteps came into the room. They both looked up to see Jessica and Gabrielle standing there looking breathless.

"Fleur!" and "Moi soeur!"(A/N: bet cha can't guess who said what! lol.) were heard in unison and each of the girls attacked Fleur with a hug, and once they heard her groans of pain they backed off a little and watched as she sat up to greet them. But before she could Cedric spoke.

"Thanks a lot!" He thanked sarcastically. "Just hug Fleur and love her to pieces! And 'There's Cedric over there!'" He made a mock girl's voice. " 'Let's ignore him to hurt his feelings and only pay attention to Fleur!'" He continued until Jessica smacked him playfully on the arm. And Gabrielle, who took him seriously, hugged him and said she was sorry.

"Don't do that Gabrielle!" Jessica commanded playfully. Gabrielle knew this was a joke. "We're supossed to ignore him, remember?" Jessica smiled brightly at Cedric, who smiled a little back.

"Whatever. Are you okay Fleur?" Gabrielle asked, resting her hand on Fleur's shoulder. Fleur tried to smile, and pulled it off without showing how she was in pain.

"Better than I was a week ago." Fleur quipped.

The two girls looked at Cedric. "You told her?" Exclaimed Jessica angrily. "Why'd you have to tell her?" She shouted once more and Fleur looked genuinely confused. Cedric gave Jessica a long sideways glance.

"Because she deserves to know…" Cedric dropped the subject like that, glaring at Jessica so she wouldn't pursue it. Jessica huffed and turned her attention back to Fleur.

"How are they?" Gabrielle asked. Indicating Fleur's scars as she barely grazed the skin of her older sister's cheeks. Fleur frowned and moved her little sister's hand away.

"Still hurting." Fleur gently rubbed her cheeks, hoping that would stop the inflammation and constant pain. Jessica frowned and seated her self on one edge of the bed.

"As much as they hurt when you first got them or… what?" Jessica questioned. Fleur sighed, really wishing they didn't have to talk about this. Before Fleur could get a word in edge-wise Jessica spoke. "That bad, huh?"

"I didn't say anything." Fleur protested.

"I can tell you don't want to talk about it, and when you don't want to talk about it, that means your uncomfortable with the topic and you'd rather we just leave." Fleur almost protested again but Jessica went on. "We're not mad at you. We understand."

"Speak for yourself!" Gabrielle piped up. "I want to make sure my sister's alright!" Jessica grabbed Gabrielle's hand and moved towards the door through which they had come through.

"Cedric's a good guy. He'll take good care of Fleur." Jessica smiled in acknowledgment toward Cedric. Cedric just waved goodbye. Before Gabrielle could say anything else Jessica said, "We'll check up on her first thing in the morning."

Cedric laughed as he heard Gabrielle bickering once the two were outside the door. Fleur offered Cedric a small smile.

"Wow. I didn't even notice how late it really is." She looked back out the window again, at the now shining Full Moon. Cedric practically read her thoughts then.

"You're not going to turn into a werewolf so don't worry." Cedric nudged Fleur a little and she looked back at him.

"Why're you pushing me over?" asked Fleur. Cedric smiled.

"Just push over. I know you miss kicking me around in your sleep." Cedric joked and Fleur laughed a little and moved over. She turned away from the window and watched as Cedric wrapped his arms around her waist, and she sighed in happiness and rested her head against his chest. "I knew you wanted this." Cedric whispered and raised one arm so he could stroke her hair. Fleur wrapped her arms around him as well, one arm around his waist, the other on his back.

"Maybe you'll help me loose those nightmares…" Fleur confessed so quietly Cedric didn't even hear her and they drifted off to sleep.

_((Fleur's Nightmare)) _

_She remembered how the sweat dripped down and the tears, each that blended with the blood from the scars on her cheeks. Her breathing was heavy and she was sobbing so loud she was sure it was a dead give away as to where she was going. _

_"I love you so much Cedric." She remembered crying all her 'last words' out. "More than I've ever loved anyone." She sobbed more and kept her running pace. "Gabrielle, you're my only little sister, and the only member of the Delacour family I've ever loved. I'll never forget you. Jessica, you're just like the slightly older sister I never had…" She could hear Fernir wasn't too far behind her now. "Père, your dead, I love you so much. Même, I wish I knew what's really happening with you." Then she tripped and she heard Fernir's snarls becoming louder and louder. "Harry, you're the best friend I could ever hope for. Madame Maxime, you're the best not-mother-but-very-close-to-it I've ever had." She sobbed louder as a deep gash was embedded in her side. She could feel his claws sink into her soft gentle skin. _

_"I love you all…" Then she could hear Cedric, he shouted some jinx of some kind, and she could hear Gabrielle and Jessica sobbing over her unconscious form. _

_"She's bleeding!" Gabrielle exclaimed. "Oh my god she's bleeding!" She sobbed out and Jessica held her. _

_"Look at her scars…" Jessica whispered rasply through her tears. Fleur heard footsteps and saw Cedric walk over to the two girls. _

_"We need to get her out of here. Now." Ho commanded, looking tearful as well. _

_"I'd do anything… everything… for you…" Fleur sobbed out as she saw Cedric when Fernir had attacked her. "I love you so much. Take me with you Cedric." Fleur screamed mentally. "Make love to me… one last time" And she cried, thinking it was all over. _

_((Fleur's Nightmare End)) _

She woke up like she had many times after a nightmare, sweaty and out of breath. She noticed Cedric and sighed.

"You must have heard me somehow…" Fleur whispered.

(A/N: There we go! By the way: the lines:

_"I'd do anything… everything… for you…" _and _"I love you so much. Take me with you Cedric." _And _"Make love to me… one last time"_ we're all lines from chapter thirteen, when Cedric hears Fleur's voice in his head. Wow. He's a physic like that.. lol. Please review! It makes me happy!)


	18. Decisions of the Heart

Welcome to cheery land incorporated where we're trying to stop those angst writers and have some happy moments in jumpyjessa's stories! lol. Sorry, couldn't help myself. Anyway, like I mentioned before-hand, Cedric was invited to France, but what will his father choose, and if he says no, will Cedric go anyway? What will happen to his family then? lol. I'll shut up now…

**Chapter 18: Decisions of the Heart**

"Isn't it a great idea!" Madame Maxime had decided to grace Fleur and Cedric with her presence in the hospital wing that morning. Fleur looked at Cedric and smiled full-heartedly. Cedric half-smiled. Thinking of what his father would say. 'Absolutely not! I will not have you running off with that French wench!'. Then Cedric laughed when he realized French rhymed with wench and Madame Maxime and Fleur stared at him.

Cedric cleared his throat and wiped the smiled off his face. "It really is a wonderful idea Madame Maxime…" Fleur nudged Cedric a bit and chuckled under her breath.

"But… Madame…" Fleur began, and just as Cedric had, stopped laughing and became serious once more. "Do you think Cedric's father would agree? I mean, we have talked about this before, but a wedding? Don't you think you are rushing things a little?"

"Fleur…" Madame Maxime sighed, and Fleur could tell this meant she was going to give a long winded explanation. "I love Monsieur Hagrid. I wish to marry him with all my heart and soul ever since he proposed to me…" Madame Maxime looked at the large, what looked sort of like a ring, on her finger and twinkled her fingers. She sighed dreamily and Cedric looked like he was going to die from suffocation. He had his hands over his mouth and he was turning red. When he removed his hands he laughed.

"_Hagrid_ proposed to you?" He roared with laughter and clenched his stomach and Fleur gave him a look saying 'You'll regret doing that…'. Madame Maxime glared at Cedric.

"Oui." She replied furiously and looked as if she'd wring Cedric's head from his shoulders if Fleur wasn't there to stop her. Fleur stood up, using all of her energy to do so, and rubbed Cedric's shoulder. He looked up and stopped laughing.

"Is something wrong?" He took her hand in his and rubbed it gently. Fleur smiled a little and watched as Madame Maxime stood up as well. Cedric noticed too and stood up. Nobody said anything for awhile.

"You're still invited if you would like to come Monsieur Diggory." Madame Maxime looked like she was having trouble getting that out and she exhaled, waiting for Cedric to answer.

"I would like to." Cedric smiled and moved toward her. "Forgive me for my outburst moments ago, it was, unkind and rude." He extended his right hand for Madame Maxime to shake. Madame Maxime seemed overly pleased with his answer and shook his hand happily.

"Apology accepted Monsieur Diggory." Madame Maxime gave a short bow and turned to leave the hospital wing. But she stopped and turned to see Cedric standing next to Fleur with his arm around her shoulders. "I'm really glad you are alright Fleur…" Madame Maxime looked like she was going to cry, but didn't and left the wing.

Cedric smiled at Fleur and she elbowed him in the stomach. Cedric groaned and held his stomach. "What was that for?" Cedric demanded, still holding his stomach, and amazed Fleur could actually hurt him.

Fleur began laughing in a rather crash way and became red in the face from it. And said in a deep and attempted English accent, '_Hagrid _proposed to you?' extremely loudly. Cedric raised an eyebrow once Fleur was finished.

"First of all, I do not sound like that, second of all, I do not laugh like that, third of all, did I really look, laugh, and sound like that?" Fleur smiled brightly and made a walk toward the door.

"Oui, you did laugh like that, but only that one time did you look, sound, and laugh like that." She grabbed her coat, still giggling, and made a dash out of the room cause Cedric was already trying to chase her.

She was half-way down that hall and she thought she was safe until Cedric came running from nowhere and lifted her up in the air. Fleur let out a scream in pain, and Cedric noticed and placed her gently on the ground and gave her his best puppy-dog face. (A/N: Ohmigod! Imagine hot Cedric with a puppy-dog face! How cute! I'm melting! lol) "Oh my God! I'm SO sorry Fleur!" Cedric rubbed her shoulder and looked at her stomach as she was clenching it and moaning in pain. Then, she stopped and pushed Cedric on the ground.

"Gottcha!" Fleur shrieked and laughed angelically and Cedric just smiled. She raised her hands in the air and twiddled her fingers. "Now I'm going to find out where you're ticklish!" And she began tickling Cedric all over and he laughed strongly when she tickled his sides and he tried to fight her off. Fleur smiled knowingly. "Your sides then!" She exclaimed and attacked him with her tickling once more.

* * *

"I just don't get it." Jessica's voice echoed through the meadow as she was sitting with her best friend Alicia Aiello. "If he wasn't suicidal then… who killed him?"

"I hear Mad-Eye Moody wasn't really Mad-Eye Moody." Alicia answered. "That he was actually Crouch's son who used some Polyjuice Potion. But… I really don't think that is it…" Alicia looked at her best friend who was unusually quiet right then and she frowned. "You're going to try to find out who did this, aren't you?"

Jessica stared off into space, but smiled at Alicia's question. "No." Jessica answered and Alicia looked taken-aback. "I'm going to let go. I mean…" She stopped staring into space and looked intently at Alicia's chocolate brown eyes. "All my life, I've pretty much just… lived in the past. I'm really sick of doing that…" Jessica laughed a little, but Alicia didn't.

"Lived in the past?" Alicia repeated uncertainly and chuckled nervously. Jessica smiled brightly.

"Yeah, like…" Jessica paused to look for an example. "Like when my aunt died! Remember how after she died I was quiet a lot, and I really didn't do so much at school, like I was staring into space a lot."

"Jessa, you always do that." Alicia intercepted and laughed as did Jessica.

"Well, that's because I'm always looking back at the past and I'm unwilling to let the past go. It'll hurt to let go of…" She didn't dare say his name. "_him_ but I'll never forget him, you know? Because of him I… fell in love for the first time. That ass! When I die I'm going to kill him!" Jessica's eyes teared up, and so did Alicia's, they hugged and laughed.

"So, let me get this straight, when you die, you'll re-kill Eric and then laugh as he falls into a deeper pit of hell?" Alicia laughed and Jessica looked offended.

"So you're saying Eric's in hell and when I die I'm going to hell too?" Jessica shouted, but a smiled was on her lips and she was obviously joking, "Thank a whole lot Alicia! I can really see why _you're_ one of my best friends!" Jessica and Alicia laughed. "Why are you one of my best friends?" Jessica stopped laughing and asked. Alicia narrowed her eyebrows and elbowed Jessica.

"Hey!" She shouted, offended. "But I can answer that." Jessica nodded for her to go on ahead. "Because we share a brain, and what on Earth will I do without the other half of my brain?" Alicia smiled and the two stood up.

"Probably run into walls continuously until somebody found you and made you stop." Jessica offered and the two friend's laughed as they began walking for Divination.

"Thanks." Alicia said sarcastically, and Gabrielle came running toward the two, much-taller, seventh years. "Who're you?" Alicia cooed and bent down to Gabrielle's size, she looked up at Jessica. "She's _so_ cute Jessa! Isn't she Fleur Delacour's sister?" Jessica was about to answer until Gabrielle moved away from Alicia and frowned.

"Yeah I am." She struck a defiant pose, arms crossed, toe pointed, (a.k.a the Jessica pose) and gave Alicia a dirty look. Alicia straightened back up to her original height and whispered to Jessica.

"Well she was _so_ cute before she turned out to be a mini-you." Jessica just glared at Alicia for that, but hugged her and bade her farewell and thanked her before walking on with Gabrielle.

"All these seventh years are treating me like I'm seven years old. I mean, really! I ran into your friend Diane, boy is she hyper! And she pinched my cheeks and screamed things like 'You are just the _cutest_ thing!' and 'How cute are you?' really loudly so everyone in the Great Hall stared at me and I was publicly humiliated." Gabrielle somehow managed to say that all in one breath and Jessica smiled down at her.

"So Diane's hyper, huh?" Jessica teased and Gabrielle hit her in the side. Jessica glared down at Gabrielle and smacked her on top of the head.

"You'd better not do that again or I'll cry like a seven year old!" Gabrielle pouted and Jessica laughed.

* * *

Fleur just smiled nervously in the background as Cedric's dad, Amos Diggory paced around the room once Cedric had sprung the question on him. Amos stopped and looked up at Fleur and walked up to her. Cedric stood right next to her, just in case his father went completely mental and attacked the already-hurt Fleur for no reason.

"I know in the past, our meetings haven't been rather, thrilling to say the least." Amos spoke to Fleur and she just laughed under her breath, afraid it would be rude if she did it in a more open manner. Amos smiled. "I'm really sorry for the way I acted. Just… a lot was going on with my job then, and Cedric's all grown up now." Amos looked at his son he was beaming, extremely happy with his father's reaction so far. "And I had a bit of a hard time realizing that." He smiled at Cedric and turned his attention back to Fleur. "I can see you are an extraordinary woman, and for me to take Cedric away from you is wrong. I wanted him to work with me in the Ministry, but…" Amos sighed. "He is free to do whatever he chooses with his life."

Fleur positively looked like she'd been smacked, this was such a shock for her, she had imagined this _very_ different, and had only it looked this way when she had happy dreams. She smiled at Cedric, who smiled just as brightly back, and then she smiled at Amos, and without a second thought in her mind she attacked Mr. Diggory with a huge hug. He returned it, a little awkwardly at first.

"Merci Monsieur Diggory! Merci!" She exclaimed and pulled out of his grasp afterward. Amos just laughed heartily and looked at Cedric. Cedric seemed uncomfortable and Fleur came up from behind him and pushed Cedric towards his father. Cedric didn't hug him right away.

"Yeah, dad. You have no idea how much this means to Fleur and I." He paused and chuckled for a moment. "So, thank you so much for understanding dad!" With that he grabbed his dad into a tight hug and Amos felt his eyes water as his son pulled back. "One question dad?" Cedric asked.

Amos smiled and took off his glasses and wiped at his eyes. "Anything Cedric."

Cedric put his arm around Fleur and they both smiled at him. "Why'd you suddenly decide to let me go?"

"Decisions of the heart, my boy!" Amos responded cheerfully. "Decisions of the heart!" Amos, Cedric, and Fleur all laughed. "Just wait until I tell your mother!"

(A/N: See? Happy ending! For once… (sweatdrop) lol. Anyway! There's chapter eighteen! Please review! It'll make me smile!)


	19. Wedding Guests

**Chapter 19: Wedding Guests**

"Whom do you want to invite Madame Maxime?" Fleur asked the next morning after she was dismissed from the hospital wing. Cecil Montague (A/N: Remember Viktor's Yule Ball date? Yeah, well she's there!) and Gabrielle were present in the small living room in the carriage that morning as Madame Maxime asked for their help for the wedding plans. Cedric hadn't been asked to be there, even after his apology Madame Maxime must've taken it very personally, that, or she didn't think men were suitable to help plan weddings. Which wasn't far from the truth seeing as Madame Maxime hadn't even consulted her husband-to-be Hagrid about it.

Madame Maxime sighed as she got up and looked about the small coffee table and pulled out a small notebook, well, a normal sized one, but for Madame Maxime it was small. "Here." She handed the notebook to Fleur and Fleur grabbed a pen as well. "Just, write down who you girls want to invite, then I'll look it over and see if I agree with your choices." Thus, Madame Maxime left the room and began shouting things in French to the other Beauxbaton's girls. Fleur, Cecil, and Gabrielle all giggled and sat on the couch.

"I want to invite Viktor!" Cecil exclaimed and Fleur took down his name. "Viktor Krum," Cecil announced formally in case Fleur hadn't already known him.

"And Nigel! But… I'm not sure I know his last name…" Gabrielle included and looked to the ceiling, maybe hoping to refresh her memory.

"That's alright Gabrielle, I know who you are talking about." Fleur giggled and elbowed her sister playfully. "Your Yule Ball date, Nigel?" Fleur teased and Gabrielle frowned.

"Ferme-là!" Gabrielle commanded and slapped her sister on the arm. Fleur just smiled and laughed lightly, after rubbing her now-red arm in pain. "And _Cedric_." Gabrielle sang happily, Fleur didn't seem bothered, considering she and Cedric had to been together so long so it was natural for them to be together. Gabrielle frowned in defeat when her sister didn't seem to care. "Fine! Don't humor me!" Gabrielle pouted playfully.

Fleur and Cecil laughed. "You've been around Jessica too long." Fleur commented. "I think you're turning into her. Not a good thing petite Gabrielle." Fleur patted Gabrielle on the head and smiled.

Gabrielle ignored this and got up and walked around the room.

"Jessica or course!" Fleur scribbled down Jessica's name. "And Harry, and Hermione, and whoever Jessica wants to bring, and all of Madame Maxime's family, Monsieur Hagrid's family as well, Headmaster Dumbledore… am I missing anyone else?" Fleur asked Cecil. Cecil just nodded her head side to side, barely. Fleur smiled and smacked the pen on the desk to get Gabrielle's attention, and to wake up Cecil who was tipping in her seat on the couch. "I'll give our list to Madame Maxime and… that's all I guess! I'll be right back." And Fleur disappeared into the back bedroom's.

Gabrielle sat down where Fleur once sat and observed the ceiling. Cecil looked more awake and watched Gabrielle intently. Gabrielle, using her sixth sense to tell Cecil's eyes were on her, snapped her head toward Cecil, her eye's containing a harsh look. "_What_?" She spat and Cecil pretended she wasn't looking at Gabrielle and whistled.

"Nothing." Cecil's French accent stated nonchalantly. Gabrielle raised an eyebrow and exhaled with a bit of a laugh.

"Am I some sort of Freak Show?" Gabrielle asked, again, feeling that Cecil's eyes were on her. Only this time she didn't look at Cecil.

"Not a Freak Show…" Cecil began, and dropped the subject there and got up once Fleur and Madame Maxime came in with another girl that shared the room with Gabrielle, named Cerethra. Cerethra smiled at the two girls and they looked like they were about to announce something very huge.

"It's been decided!" Madame Maxime announced. "My little flower girl, Gabrielle," Gabrielle grimaced at this and intercepted her headmistress. But didn't dare protest.

"Am I going to have to wear some kind of dainty little pink dress with frillies on the bottom?" Gabrielle remarked, much less of a question, and more of a rude statement. Madame Maxime looked insulted and huffed.

"Oui." Madame Maxime said harshly. "Fleur, Manquer Pare', Cerethra, and Cecil will be bridesmaids." Fleur, Cecil, and Cerethra all smiled. Then Cecil interrupted.

"Manquer Pare'?" Cecil repeated in confusion. "Is that the Jessica girl we were talking about earlier?"

"Oui." Gabrielle and Fleur replied in unison. They each gave each other odd looks as to how weird it was that they spoke in unison, but soon turned their attention back to Madame Maxime.

"Hagrid would like Professor Dumblydore for his best man, and Monsieur Nigel had agreed to be the Ring Bearer. He will be so cute!" Madame Maxime cooed. "And my maid of honor…" Madame Maxime looked at both Fleur and Gabrielle. "I still have not decided…" Madame Maxime finished and said nothing else and left.

Cerethra looked confused and flopped down in a nearby arm chair. Cecil was curled up like a cat on the couch, and Gabrielle and Fleur stood near a large table by the arm chair, looking at each other.

"Wonder who she'll pick for maid of honor." Cecil wondered aloud suddenly, scaring Fleur and Gabrielle a little. "It might be someone we don't even know." She spoke again, looking at the Delacour sister. "Just because she looked at you before she said anything doesn't instantly mean she was thinking about your…" Fleur cut Cecil off, knowing what she would have said if she were to continue.

"That's enough, Cecil!" Fleur shouted, Gabrielle looked startled and left the living room for the bedrooms and a door slammed behind the three seventeen year old Beauxbaton girls.

"You're not the boss of me." Cecil stood up and walked slowly toward Fleur, an angry look on her face. "In case you haven't noticed, the tournament is over, you are no longer in charge here."

"I never was!" Fleur protested, stopping Cecil from going on. Cecil glared at Fleur.

"You still think you're better than us don't you? You honest to God think you're better than us. Just because you came into this world with such rare beauty doesn't make you better…" "I DON'T THINK LIKE THAT!" Fleur yelled, Cecil didn't even pause to listen to poor Fleur. "… than us you know? Beauty doesn't last forever." Cecil sneered. "Your ugly scars prove that…"

Fleur made a face of surprise. What the hell was this girls problem? Was she taking out her anger on Fleur? Like hell! Fleur took crap from no one! But she didn't want a fight, but Cerethra stood up.

"Oh shut the hell up, Cecil! Nobody cares about your problems! Don't complain to Fleur and take it out on her!" Cerethra commanded and left the room, not letting Cecil go on. But Cecil glared at Fleur before following Cerethra.

"Why does everybody…" Then the door slammed blocking out the rest of Cecil's words. Fleur frowned and left the carriage heaving a great sigh.

"Where's Cedric?" She whispered and made her way to Hogwarts castle with a heavy feeling heart. Cecil was her friend. Or… at least she was. What was everyone's problem. Gabrielle has been irritable, Fleur hadn't seen Jessica for two days now, and Madame Maxime has also been acting different. When she's not planning or thinking about the wedding she becomes quiet and secluded. Plus, she had been ignoring Fleur and Gabrielle since the Fernir attack. It was really confusing. The only person who hadn't changed a bit was Cedric. Then, the second he entered her mind again she saw him and Harry talking on the Quidditch field. But not in their Quidditch robes. Fleur smiled. She had forgotten that Harry had also been acting different as well. What had really happened that night she was attacked? She stopped pondering her thoughts and made her way to the Quidditch pitch and Cedric and Harry turned, smiled, and waved at her. Fleur smiled slightly and waved back as well.

After what felt like an hour to get there, she sighed and laughed a little at herself. "I would have run, only I didn't want to disturb you two."

Cedric and Harry laughed half-heartily.

"Good to see you again, Fleur. I'm really glad you're okay." Harry patted her shoulder and Fleur laughed at him.

"We can hug Harry, it is not like I am diseased, non?" Harry smiled nervously again and hugged her for a mere second and pulled away quickly. The action hurt like a knife to her heart, Cedric noticed the pained looks that crossed her face and he hugged her, placing a small kiss on her lips. Fleur didn't return the kiss, and felt extremely sad, she wanted to cry her heart out since the attack, but Harry was still standing there. Cedric smiled at Harry.

"Harry, could you… go? I don't mean to be rude but…" Harry understood and nodded.

"It's alright. I understand. I'll just… go. See you guys later?" Fleur nodded. Her throat twitched as she almost mentioned the wedding, but she choked it down and figured she'd ask him about it in the morning.

"Let's go to my room…" Cedric suggested and took her small hand into his and they walked up to the Prefect's room.

Fleur seated herself on the yellow and black couch. (A/N: lol. The Hufflepuff pride.) She sighed and felt Cedric put his hands on her shoulders from behind the couch. He said nothing and moved his hands in circular motions, massaging Fleur's shoulders, Fleur stared into the fire that was lit, burning and consuming the wood in the fireplace. Cedric chuckled under his breath and Fleur looked up at him.

"Que?" Fleur asked and Cedric just smiled down at her.

"I was thinking… about my mother I guess. The letter I had sent her when I wanted to learn French." Cedric recalled and looked up at the ceiling. "She's really fantastic. She managed to guess that I asked for a French book because of '_a girl_'." Cedric laughed and looked back at Fleur. Fleur offered a small laugh to let him know she was listening. Really, she was thinking of her mother. Just what had happened? Who was that man who had pretended to be her mother. She looked back at the fireplace listening to her mind and Cedric.

"It's like… I miss her a lot you know?" Cedric looked at the fireplace now too, almost like he was reading Fleur's thoughts that way. "She's not around too much. She and dad work at the Ministry. I never even get to see them over the summer. Most of the time I'd just go to a friend's for the summer. But now… I have you." He began kissing her earlobes and Fleur smiled a little. Everything would be all right… they were together and they made each other better people. Fleur giggled.

"What does your mother do at the Ministry?" Fleur asked. Cedric smiled so big, Fleur swore she could hear it.

"She's an auror." (A/N: Now… I'm not to sure but I think I spelled auror wrong… it just doesn't look right to me…?) Cedric responded and resumed rubbing Fleur's shoulders. "Being an auror your on duty practically all the time. Even if it's just paper-work or capturing Death Eaters. My mother even has to attend hearings at the Ministry court and take part in Jury. She says some day she'll quit that job, that she misses me and dad… but we need that money." Cedric stopped rubbing Fleur's shoulder's and hopped over the back of the couch and sat no next to her, gathering her in his arms. "Now tell what's bothering you, Fleur."

Fleur sighed, feeling comforted by Cedric's story and not really wanting to dwell on the bad things anymore.

"Well?" Cedric interrupted her thoughts and she tore her gaze from the cindering flames to Cedric. She smiled weakly.

"My mother… I love her so much. And I… Madame Maxime made me wonder… where and how she is. I don't even think Madame Maxime knows herself what happened." Fleur played with her hair and leaned into Cedric's chest in comfort. "And also… people… ever since I woke up… have been acting different. Jessica's been… well… I haven't seen her for two days. Gabrielle's been irritable. Cecil, one of my friends, snapped at me back at the carriage, and Harry too. He's… I haven't even seen him until just moments ago since I woke up. You never really told me what happened to him." Fleur finished and Cedric huffed tired-like.

"Nobody thinks you're a werewolf if that's what you mean Fleur. Madame Maxime is just dealing with her stress over the wedding. And Jessica just lost her first love, she's not going to come to us. We have to go to her. Gabrielle's probably still worried about you and Jessica, even Harry, so she's confused right now. And speaking of Harry, he's just troubled since Voldemort's return. Remember that was only a week ago. And the poor kid has to face him alone, you know?"

Fleur smiled, feeling reassured and much better, refreshed even.

"May I stay with you again, Cedric?" Fleur asked politely. Cedric couldn't decline, and he laughed at Fleur.

"You don't need to ask anymore, alright? You're always welcome to stay with me." Cedric and Fleur got into bed and held each other.

"Thank you for staying the sane for me, Cedric." Fleur whispered and kissed Cedric's nose. Cedric smiled and kissed her nose back.

"No problem. Anything for my veela princess."

Fleur drifted into a for-once easy sleep.

(A/N: I'm done! Don't have anything to say other than thanks to my reviewers and I really can't wait to go to my friend's house! Yay! See you soon Alicia!

Jessa)


	20. Breakthrough

Hell yes! Twenty chapters! This is the only story I've gone this far with! Yea! And It's all thanks to you reviewers! It's not done here, I'm just happy I made it this far with one of my stories! And it's a coincidence that they're my FAVORITE couple of all time for a while now. Now for a title… hmm… let's make another song chapter! I got it now!

**Chapter 20: Breakthrough **

Cedric and Fleur woke up to the smiling faces of Jessica, Cerethra, Cecil, and Gabrielle. They looked anxious. Cedric was the first to freak out.

"You guys!" He shouted. "What're you doing in my room?" He yelled his question just a little loudly. All the girls, minus Jessica and Gabrielle, giggled.

"Naughty, Naughty, Cedric!" Cecil scolded, Cedric being shirt-less, and turned to Cerethra who was bright red in the cheeks.

"I'll kill you…" Cedric growled and grabbed his shirt that was on the floor beside the bed. Fleur sat up suddenly, and gasped as her friends and little sister were standing at the foot of the bed. Fleur drew the covers up to her bare chest and nudged Cedric roughly and with good force. She thanked god he didn't fall out of the bed. Cedric laughed and Fleur blushed.

"Well don't just sit there!" Fleur commanded with anger. "Get me my clothes!" Cedric stopped laughing and smirked.

"Don't you want clean clothes?"

The girls all 'ewwed!' and left the room in a dash after Jessica announced 'We'll wait for you guys… out there.' and covered her eyes and Gabrielle's.

Fleur giggled slightly and exhaled. "I can't get clean clothes, remember? We're in your room, not moi's?" Cedric was already fully dressed when he turned around and saw Fleur without a stitch of clothing on. She blushed and grabbed the sheet.

"What?" Cedric asked innocently and moved over to Fleur swiftly and lifted her off her feet. "You're also forgetting something Fleur. I've seen you more than just naked before." He kissed her bare shoulder and Fleur moaned.

"Oh stop it you guys! You're so pervy!" Gabrielle's voice rang through the door. Cedric let Fleur down and found her clothes.

"Merci." She thanked sheepishly.

"No problem. Why are those guys here anyway?" Cedric asked as he grabbed his suit-case.

"You've got the right idea. We're leaving for France this morning, silly. Why else would they disturb our privacy?" Fleur took her wand out. "Do you know how to Apparate?"

Cedric nodded and drew his wand as well. "Why do we need our wands?"

"I'm going to need to Accio my stuff the second we arrive inside the carriage." Fleur explained, and Cedric tucked his wand away.

_If there's a word of kindness from you, I've never heard it  
Nobody else but me, it's been around this lousy day until it's perfect  
Just you wait and see _

Fleur had her bags, and so did the other Beauxbatons girls along with Jessica and Cedric. Hagrid, Dumbledore, Hermione, Ronald Weasley, and Harry were all taking a different route to France. Fleur smiled and held Cedric's hand as they walked down the hall crowded with people cheering as the Durmstrang and Beauxbaton's students left. Fleur and Gabrielle waved around at people. Jessica and Cedric smiled and shouted things to different people.

There was tears and sadness as Jessica saw her friends at the end of the hall. Alicia, Jocette, Diane, Anita, Megan with her boyfriend Rodger Davies, Kayla, Hannah,and Yasmine. All her friends hugged her and gave her parting gifts. All of them saying things like; "You'd better come back!" and "You are coming back, right?". Jessica laughed at all of them and said to Alicia that she'd be at her house right after the wedding, or a few days after. She also promised to write and left then. They cheered from behind them, as did Cedric's friends and they found Madame Maxime outside the carriage.

"Enter the carriage, and hurry! We want to have time to go shopping for the dresses and tuxes!" Madame Maxime stood right outside the door and ushered everyone in, shouting things in French.

Cedric and Fleur noticed inside the carriage had changed to a airplane like area. Seats in rows and women going down the tiny isles with shining silver trays of food and other things and drinks. Cedric looked at Fleur with a confused look and she shrugged and found some seat for them. She and Cedric sat together. Jessica and Gabrielle right behind them. Cecil and a girl named Colette behind them. And Cerethra and a friend from Hogwarts with her named Willow.

They saw Madame Maxime get on board, barely fitting in and she fast-walked down the isle to the back.

"Rapide! Rapide!" She shouted to a petite girl with dirty blonde hair and olive green eyes. Then the carriage flew off at an amazing speed and Fleur laughed with Cedric as the carriage rocked away.

"This is so wicked fun!" Jessica exclaimed from behind them, Gabrielle was clinging to Jessica's other arm that wasn't flying in the air from side to side. Gabrielle squinted her eyes shut and Jessica looked at her and laughed. "Gabrielle, a wise man once said, enjoy the ride and scream your lungs out!" Jessica whooped. Gabrielle frowned.

"Really? I seriously doubt that…" Gabrielle shook her head a screamed when the carriage bumped. Jessica laughed and whooped again.

"It's 100 percent true. Albus Dumbledore himself, said it!" Jessica moved her other arm out of Gabrielle's grabbing range and moved side to side whooping madly. Fleur turned back around from watching them and looked at Cedric who was doing what Jessica was doing, so Fleur joined in. And after a few minutes Gabrielle was doing it too.

_Woah, woah oh, I'm gonna break through  
I'm gonna have some fun, that's what I'm gonna do  
Woah, woah oh, we'll go without you  
I'm gonna have some fun, that's what I'm gonna do  
La la la la la, la la la la la  
Don't follow me, I'm too busy having fun  
La la la la la, la la la la la  
Don't follow me, I'm too busy_

The carriage came to a complete and very sudden stop that made everyone move foreword and scream out of fear instead of fun. Jessica looked next to her to see Gabrielle's hair all staticy and she laughed and ran her hand through her also-static hair.

Fleur un-buckled and she didn't even look a bit thrown from the ride, she smiled at Cedric's whose hair stuck up like the time when Rita had ruffled his hair. Then she went into her thoughts and memories of her and Cedric. Like when she and him had first talked alone by the bridge. When she spoke her words of confession to him in French and he found out what she said and met her little sister. The day of the first task when Cedric first said those three small words, and how terrified she had been to fight her dragon, and how terrified she was when Cedric had to fight his dragon. When she met Amos Diggory.

When Cedric asked her to the Yule Ball, and Rodger Davies as well. The night when Gabrielle had disappeared and she had no clue as to what was going on. She remembered how he calmed her and held her close. He was always concerned for her. When she found out she had to save her sister from Merpeople in the Black Lake. The day of the second task and telling Cedric how much she loved the water. She smiled and remembered how he didn't really like the water.

First getting to meet and know Jessica. She remembered when she had flashes of memories of her family returning and her mother's cruelty. How Cedric had helped her just by being there. The dream of when her father was murdered by what was thought to be her mother.

Fleur startled as Cedric pushed her a little and felt his soft, wet lips on her cheeks. They were already outside and Madame Maxime was directing them where to go and what was going to happen.

Fleur was so happy! She was back in France! She wasn't really homesick at Hogwarts though, because Cedric was there, and she had almost forgotten she had even come from France when she was with him. Madame Maxime, Gabrielle, Cecil, Colette, and Cerethra all marveled at the large city as well. Watching Smart Cars pass by and fellow French witches and wizards pass by too.

Fleur missed her homeland.

_If there's a key to the state of joy, I'm gonna find it  
And no one can keep me out of the sun  
And when the wind starts to come I'll never mind it  
There was never a doubt  
Cause I have the power to change my life from day I die  
In an hour, by hour, I'll be fine, I'll be alright_

Then Fleur went back into her memories as they all toured the place. Fleur remembered confiding in Cedric about her dream, and how she Harry, Cedric, Jessica, and Gabrielle really got to like each other after Cedric's idea of meeting at Hogsmeade. And then when her father died unexpectedly. She thought of when her so called mother or mal l'un had attacked her. When Cedric saved her. When mal l'un turned out to be an evil soul. Fleur was mad, she still didn't know who had the nerve to pull a stunt like that. Why hadn't she though of it more? She should have.

Fleur looked to her right and clenched Cedric's hand a little tighter. She was so much in love that she had forgotten about things like that. And she knew then, Cedric was good for her. So she wouldn't dwell on the sad and troubling things in life. Fleur smiled at him when he gave her a look of worry.

Jessica mentioning Eric's death and her making love to Cedric for the first time flashed across her mind and she escaped into her thoughts again. She thought of Alex Hinkley. The bastard! And the beginning of the third task. How worried she was about Cedric. How the maze made her loose all sense of reality and made her feel so cold and alone. She thought of the graveyard and when Voldemort returned.

Fleur looked over at Harry, Hermione, and Ron who had arrived a while ago. Poor kid. He was all alone in the battle against The Dark Lord. Harry looked at her suddenly and Fleur masked her frown with a smile. Cedric grasped her hand a little tighter as they had arrived at a very large towering building. Madame Maxime stood at the front of it. Fleur recognized this as her old home.

"Stay here. I will be out shortly. Everyone find someone to stay with at all times." Cedric moved behind Fleur and hugged her from behind and rested his chin on her head. She smiled and felt butterflies in her stomach. Her mother could be in there…

_Woah, woah oh, I'm gonna break through  
I'm gonna have some fun, that's what I'm gonna do  
Woah, woah oh, we'll go without you  
I'm gonna have some fun, that's what I'm gonna do  
La la la la la, la la la la la  
Don't follow me, I'm too busy having fun  
La la la la la, la la la la la  
Don't follow me, I'm too busy_

"I can speak English, sweetheart." The words growled primally across her mind. She inhaled and closed her eyes as her attack happened all over again in her minds eye. She also saw Cedric randomly and how he cried and prayed in the hospital when Fleur was unconscious, the sweet and heart wrenching things he said made Fleur's eyes tear up. She felt her scars on her face, in her side, and on her legs, burn. She winced and opened her eyes. Glad that Cedric was behind her so he couldn't see she was suffering. Harry noticed though.

And Fleur thought of when she woke up when her eyes met with Harry's. She thought of how everyone was crying and thanking God that she was alright. She felt really bad for Harry. She still didn't know what happened to him in the Graveyard. Voldemort could've killed him. Harry turned around and kissed Hermione. Fleur smiled. At least Harry had someone through all his problems.

Fleur felt her nightmare threatening to come into her head. She blocked it out completely with thoughts of last night.

Just when she was feeling comfortable, Madame Maxime came out yelling in French. She slammed the door and frowned at Gabrielle and Fleur.

"I'm so sorry girls…" She whispered consolingly. Fleur looked as Jessica moved next to her, with Gabrielle at her side.

_Cause I have the power to change my life from day I die  
In an hour, by hour, I'll be fine, I'll be alright_

Fleur didn't let it bother her and they all left the buildings sight, Gabrielle didn't ask and neither did she. Cedric moved back next to her and took her hand again as Madame Maxime said something about finding a port key. Fleur paid no attention and looked up at the tall building and looked through the window, hopeful, that maybe one of her family was in there.

A light lit the window she was craning her neck to look through and she saw the outline of a small fragile looking old woman. The woman looked out the window and tears were now evident on her old face. She pressed her hand to the window and Fleur knew then…

Her mother was indeed alive and that old woman was her. She wished she had been paying attention to what Madame Maxime was saying once she left the building. And what was that building anyway? Fleur remembered it being like and old house to her, but she also remembered having an actual house too.

Was her mother insane or something? Was that a hospital they were keeping her in? Or was she just thinking too much again? She smiled as Madame Maxime and everyone else stopped in front of a lamppost.

"Grab on!" Madame Maxime shouted and Fleur held onto Cedric's hand as Madame Maxime was saying one of the buddies will grab onto the post and the other buddy will hold on tight to the one grabbing the post.

Next thing she knew they landed in a beautifully vivid and colorful flower covered field. She felt Cedric get up from the ground and help her up. Everyone else was standing up as well. Far beyond the large field was a large Mansion that was made of Chrysalis. Madame Maxime smiled at everyone.

"Where are we?" Fleur heard Hermione speak. Madame Maxime let out a small laugh at the question.

"Welcome to the Maxime Mansion!" Madame Maxime spread her large arms out and laughed.

_Woah, woah oh, I'm gonna break through  
I'm gonna have some fun, that's what I'm gonna do  
Woah, woah oh, we'll go without you  
I'm gonna have some fun, that's what I'm gonna do _

If there's a word of kindness from you, I've never heard it  
Nobody else but me, it's been around this lousy day until it's perfect  
Just you wait and see

They all entered the mansion and were met by shining gold and silver halls with two stair cases on each side. A large red and silver carpet going down the center upon entering. A large door was in the middle after the Entrance door. Madame Maxime made her way to the door, but stopped and looked at everyone.

"Monsieur Hagrid and Dumblydore are waiting for me in here. Feel free to look around and find yourselves a room!" Madame Maxime signaled toward the staircases. "This is a very large Mansion so stay with your buddy!" She chirped and disappeared through the large door.

Fleur smiled brightly at everyone as they formed a small circle. She decided she wasn't going to let her mother ruin her life. She planned on having fun now that she was back home. Cedric looked very happy. And Jessica instantly ran upstairs with Gabrielle. Colette smiled at Cecil and they ran upstairs as well. Cerethra and Willow stayed though.

"We're going to go look for a bedroom." Willow said, and she and Cerethra walked up the stairs. Harry and Hermione went upstairs too, hand in hand. And Ron sighed.

"I really wish they hadn't gotten together…" He ran a hand through his red hair and slumped up the stairs.

Cedric smiled and watched Fleur. "Let's find a private and really big bedroom too!" Fleur didn't run off with him right away. Cedric stopped and frowned. "I noticed you've been really quiet since we got here. Tell me what's wrong."

Fleur smiled. "Nothing! I just want to have some fun!" She giggled and kissed Cedric on the nose and ran up the stairs and stopped as he stood there. "Well? It's no fun if I know I'm going to beat you!" Fleur ran as Cedric began chasing her up.

_Woah, woah oh, I'm gonna break through  
I'm gonna have some fun, that's what I'm gonna do  
Woah, woah oh, we'll go without you  
I'm gonna have some fun, that's what I'm gonna do  
La la la la la, la la la la la  
Don't follow me, I'm too busy having fun  
La la la la la, la la la la la_  
_Don't follow me, I'm too busy_

(A/N: Seven pages when I usually have a five page chapter! Now I'm tired! Later peoples! Please review! Thanks to Hope 7 for the song Breakthrough!)


	21. Magenta Springs: Part 1

For those who have played Final Fantasy X, this chapter's plot is inspired by it. I really hope you'll like it, cause I just got the idea for it in the shower this morning. Anyways, here it is!

**Chapter 21: Magenta Springs: Part 1**

"They are most romantic!" Madame Maxime exclaimed as the seventeen year olds were the last ones up and they had hunched backs as they slumped lazily into the kitchen. Gabrielle, Harry, and Hermione all smiled at them. Ron refused to, and stayed near Hagrid most of the time. He didn't seem too thrilled that Harry and Hermione had gotten together. Harry pretty much ignored Ron, and Hermione was angry at him that he couldn't accept her relationship with Harry. Cedric smiled. Fleur was the only one not awake. Cerethra, Willow, Cecil, and Colette were with him and looked just like he did. Messy hair, wrinkled pajamas. The whole morning look. Harry laughed.

"You guys really made an effort to get up this morning." Harry commented, the girls glared at him, and Cedric just stood up straight and smiled.

"I always look like this." Cedric responded and both he and Harry and Hermione laughed. The girls seemed too tired to care as Cecil took a seat a fell asleep shortly, Willow tiredly made breakfast and Cerethra helped. Colette muttered something about getting dressed first and left the kitchen. Madame Maxime gave Cedric a skeptical look.

"Are you going to wake Fleur?" Madame Maxime asked after a few moments of silence. Harry and Hermione, probably feeling like they should get ready as well, left the kitchen. Ron sighed and sat next to Hagrid and Madame Maxime. Cedric sighed as welland ran a hand through his messy hair. He smiled at Madame Maxime wordlessly and left.

He climbed up the stairs, it felt like a real workout considering it was five in the morning and Madame Maxime wanted them all awake for something really special this morning. Cedric finally reached the third floor and entered the bedroom. Fleur, was no longer on the bed. The shower wasn't running either. He muttered to himself and opened up the oak dresser that was beside the door. He grabbed Muggle clothing of a plain blue t-shirt and jeans and pulled them on after discarding his robe. Once dressed, he went into the bathroom. He grabbed his tooth-brush and was about to brush his teeth when he heard a scream.

"Cedric! What are you doing in here?" It was Fleur's voice. Cedric knew, and he turned to face her slowly. She was getting a bath, instead of a shower. And she blushed, grabbing some bubbles to cover herself and Cedric smiled devilishly.

"Getting ready." He replied simply. "You?" He smirked and Fleur propped a bare leg out of the water.

"What doesit look like I'm doing?" Fleur moved her leg slowly in the air and Cedric watched it with one eye, and smiled, meeting Fleur's eyes again. He dropped his toothbrush and moved close to the bath. Moving his hands out and placing them on her shoulders. Moving them slowly and beginning a massage for Fleur.

"I dunno." Cedric responded lazily. Fleur smiled and moved her shoulders with Cedric's hands. She exhaled and craned her head back.

"I _love_ it when I get a massage. Especially from you." Fleur looked up and smiled at Cedric. "Where on Earth did you learn to massage like this?" Fleur returned to the pose of leaning her head back. Cedric was about to answer when there was frantic knocking on the door.

"Cedric! Fleur! Whatever you're doing in there you'd better hurry up!" It was Jessica's voice and she sounded like she was trying her hardest not to laugh as she spoke in a hurry. "Madame Maxime doesn't look too happy. She keeps going on about how were going to be late and 'What in Merlin's name are those two even doing up there anyway! I told them I wanted-'" Jessica stopped mocking Madame Maxime abruptly. Fleur sat up in the bath, so fast some water smacked Cedric in the eyes. He let out a groan and Fleur laughed lightly.

"Sorry, Cedric." She took a small hand-towel and wiped the water off Cedric's eye and jumped out, quickly wrapping herself in a towel before Cedric's eyes could fully see. He frowned and stood up, still holding the towel to his eyes. Fleur made a face at him and took the towel away. "You are such a baby!" Fleur smacked him playfully with the towel and exited the bathroom with Cedric close behind.

Cedric pouted and stood by the dresser, wiping at his left eye a little. "Yeah. But I'm your baby." Cedric joked and pulled Fleur up to him, nuzzling her nose with his, playfully, and they both laughed.

"You guys are _so_ cute together!" Jessica jumped off of the canopy bed that had royal blue sheets and she watched as both of them acted like they were doing nothing and looked at her. "What? Don't stop on account of me. I think it's so cute and romantic! Wish I had a boyfriend like that…" Jessica sighed dreamily and made a girly pose. Cedric laughed and Fleur smiled, now taking out some clothes and retreating to the bathroom once more. This time putting her finger to her nose and giving Cedric a warning look.

"I'll be right back. Stay here with Jessica. If you come in I swear I'll, find a way to torture you." Fleur raised her eyebrows and Cedric gave her a mock-scary face.

"Ooooooooooooh!" Cedric put up his hands defensively. "Please." Cedric put down his hands and made a face. "You know I love it when you torture me." He purred and kissed her neck before she could scold him. She didn't, and smiled, kissing him chastely on the lips before closing the bathroom door with a small _squeak_.

"So…" Jessica began as she sat at a desk chair and Cedric seated himself on the bed. "How're things?" Jessica asked sarcastically. Cedric laughed slightly.

"Things are great!" Cedric smiled at Jessica, and watched her with a more concerned look when he saw she wasn't making eye-contact anymore, and was instead looking out the window as the sun was shining beautifully and birds chirped by merrily. Cedric also noticed how nice out it was.

"Really great for me too…" Jessica said, in a voice that was a little too un-serious for Cedric's liking. "Everything's wonderful here." Again, that careless voice was made. It sounded like she wasn't even all there. Cedric frowned.

"Jessica…" He began. Making a small glance at the bathroom door and turning quickly back to see if Jessica had turned around. She hadn't. "You don't sound okay." Cedric began quietly, Jessica stood up at the mention of the word 'okay' and she smiled at him. But it wasn't her smile.

"Really." Jessica chirped. "I love it here! It's such an amazing…" Her voice died there as Fleur exited the bathroom with a huge smile on her face. She was finishing tying up her hair and she smiled at Cedric and he still had a stone face at Jessica. They were both just looking at each other and Fleur laughed nervously.

"Is everything okay?" Fleur asked uncertainly. Cedric stood up and plastered a smile on his face and kissed Fleur on the cheek. She smiled back at him a little. Then it was quiet and both Fleur and Cedric watched Jessica as she looked around the room, adverting their gaze. Fleur opened her mouth to say something but her voice was drowned out as the door opened and Harry and Hermione came in. They both looked quite tired and urgent looks were on their faces.

"You guys!" Harry exclaimed and looked to Hermione to continue.

"We all need to meet outside! Right away! Madame Maxime says she's got something really special to show us!" Said Hermione in a rush, obviously really excited.

"She was saying that all morning, Hermione." Jessica griped and stretched like a cat, yawning in the process. Hermione gave Jessica a glare and grumbled something under her breath. Harry smiled and took her hand, kissing her on the cheek.

"We'll wait for you guys with the others. Don't take too long… otherwise…" Harry put his finger to his throat and imitated a knife with sound effects. Hermione smiled at this and pulled Harry out with her.

"Just try to hurry!" Hermione advised, eyeing Jessica suspiciously, and closing the door soon afterward.

Cedric and Fleur smiled at Jessica and the three nodded in unison.

"To the… outside place we go!" Jessica exclaimed and they all laughed and left the bedroom.

* * *

"That was not fun!" Gabrielle exclaimed, as she and Nigel were the last two out of the mansion and onto the front lawn, being stared down by Madame Maxime. Gabrielle and Nigel looked up at her huge form and frowned guiltily.

"You should have been here thirty minutes ago!" Madame Maxime yelled at Gabrielle, and she flinched, not used to being yelled at. Hermione, Cedric, Jessica, and Fleur all looked like they really wanted to say something right then.

"Nigel just got here though, and I thought I should…" Madame Maxime cut Gabrielle off with an angry face.

"You thought, _what_?" Asked Madame Maxime, coldly. Gabrielle felt tears at her eyes. She hated disappointing people, and hated it when people were mad at her. She whimpered and prayed somebody would draw Madame Maxime's attention away from her. Everyone else must've been really afraid of Madame Maxime because nobody did anything. She went on. "I really trusted you to have better judgment, Gabrielle!"

Gabrielle stomped her foot with hope to fight her tears away. Madame Maxime was acting harshly, and ridiculously. It was just… something she wanted to show them. It's not like it mattered if she even showed up! "Madame…" Gabrielle began, tears hurting her throat. "It. Is. Just." Gabrielle stopped there and decided not to get in a battle with her Headmistress. "I'm sorry." She apologized solemnly. Madame Maxime smiled curtly and turned around abruptly. Nigel put his hand on Gabrielle's shoulder and they moved toward the others.

"Follow me everyone!" Madame Maxime began walking, her voice way to chipper for the actions she had just done. "We're going to the Magenta Springs! They're really lovely…" Everything else Madame Maxime rambled on about went in one ear and out the other for Fleur. She and Cedric were talking now. Making sure no one else could hearthem so they wouldn't get yelled at for talking while Madame Maxime was.

"Can you believe what Madame Maxime just said to Gabrielle?" Fleur whispered, placing her arm around Cedric's back so it would look more like they were just walking closely together than whispering. Cedric nodded, his brows furrowed in thought.

"I know. I _never_ heard her sound like that." Cedric stressed the word 'never' and laughed quietly. "She must be pregnant of something…" Cedric and Fleur laughed between themselves and Harry and Hermione moved backward a bit to hear the joke retold. By the time they all arrived at the Springs, everyone but Gabrielle was laughing at Madame Maxime. She seemingly ignored it and moved on with a different fact about the Springs.

"The Magenta Springs are actually owned by the Marguerite family and not the Maxime family. You'll probably encounter other people whilst we visit here. I checked with Madame Marguerite, she is fine with us visiting here."

Fleur looked up and away from Cedric to look at the springs. It was suddenly dark, as compared to the morning sunlight, must've been a spell. Pink or Magenta (A/N: which ever you prefer, but for me Magenta makes more sense.) crystals were surrounding a beautiful spring that had many statues surrounding it that were running Magenta colored water in one side, and Lavender water in the other.

"The different colored waters are for different things. Magenta is for lovers." Madame Maxime glanced at Harry and Hermione, and Cedric and Fleur. Fleur smiled up at Cedric and he kissed her forehead. "The Lavender waters are for friends. Oui, you do wear swimsuits in the water." Harry and Cedric gave mock voices of disappointment. And Madame Maxime glowered at them. Beyond the lavender and magenta waters there was blue water in the back and a full moon shone over it, making the water sparkle. "And just ahead of the springs is a private spring for… which ever you choose. If you want to be alone or…" Madame Maxime smiled at Hagrid. She stopped. "Anyway, as you can see these springs are really huge, try not to get lost." Madame Maxime advised and she pointed over to a couple maids who had swimsuits laid out on the dirt ground. Fleur smiled at Cedric and the maids poofed the swimsuits on everybody.

They were simple suits that were Magenta colored with a logo on it that Fleur figured was for Magenta Springs. She laughed as the guys were wearing pink too. Cedric ran up to her and captured her in his arms. Raising her arms over her head and biting her neck softly. Fleur smiled and closed her eyes. Madame Maxime raised an eyebrow at Fleur, and Cedric stopped shortly after. Fleur marveled at the Springs. They seemed never-ending. They really did! Fleur was so excited! She was the first one in the water! She landed in the lovers side and watched everyone, and was about to ask why they hadn't jumped in after her. Then, she felt arms around her and she screamed. Behind her was a man who was holding her tight, and he kissed her neck.

"You're really cute, ya know."

(A/N: Bum Bum Bum! Who's the guy? It can't be Cedric cause he's not in the spring yet! Do ya think he'll hurt Fleur. Or is he one of the Marguerite's? We'll find out in **Chapter 22: Magenta Springs: Part 2!** lol, Please review!)


	22. Magenta Springs: Part 2

**Chapter 22: Magenta Springs: Part 2**

Fleur whipped her silver blond head around to see a fairly handsome young man of about twenty years old holding her in his grasp. He had blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, Fleur noticed. (A/N: A surfer type look. Lol.) Fleur got mad quickly, clenched her hand into a fist and got ready to turn swiftly and knock the guy out. Then he said…

"Chill out. I was just playin'." And let her go, probably because he could feel the anger coming off of her as she was shaking with rage. Cedric scowled and hopped over the small stone ledge around the Spring, hopping in and advancing toward the man who had Fleur. The guy so much as glanced at Cedric and was even more terrified for his life.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Whoa." He 'Whoaed'. Each one becoming faster and more desperate as Cedric came at him quicker. "I _didn't_ know she had a man, ok?" He held his arms in front of himself defensively and backed away as Cedric still wasn't stopping.

"What a wimp!" Gabrielle shouted from behind. Cedric stopped and smiled at Gabrielle's voice. "Are you a real man? Can't you fight?" Gabrielle shouted some more and stuck out her tongue. Now making childish noises. Cedric turned and laughed. Fleur came to his side soon.

"Hey." Said the man, offended. "I do not take challenges from little five year olds!" He made a face at Gabrielle and Cedric had almost forgotten the dude was even there, but hearing his voice again made him slowly turn around, his fist returning, and his brows lowered. Fleur smiled at Cedric and grabbed his arm.

"She's not five years old." Cedric growled and showed his fist out of the water, still advancing on the poor fool.

"Oui! I am not five years old!" Gabrielle repeated for dramatic purposes. Cedric smiled, but didn't let it take over his anger. Fleur held onto him tight and pulled him back.

"Cedric." She said his name slowly, a warning tone in her voice. "He didn't mean any harm." Fleur eyed the man suspiciously. "He'd better hope." She glared at him, and then turned back to Cedric who was looking at her intently. "Please, relax a little."

"Yeah, man." The surfer dude would have continued, if not fro Cedric saying "Shut up!' fiercely at hearing his voice. Surfer dude frowned and waded away to the exit of the pool. "Ok." He said solemnly and muttered something under his breath. He looked at everybody standing out of the pool who had just witnessed the ordeal, with interest. He instantly noticed the famous Harry Potter, but said nothing to him. And the girl on his arm was too young for him. Besides, she was clinging to Harry and he was standing in front of her defensively, eyeing him with distaste. The dude shook his head and noticed the little French blonde girl who had mocked him. She hung onto a ginger-haired 11 year old boy and stuck out her tongue. And behind the young girl and boy, was a brunette haired, gray eyed beauty. The man approached her.

"Hey." He greeted flirtatiously. "My name's Franko, what's yours?" The moment her spoke his name the seventeen year old girl keeled over in her laughter. She even began crying after a while and clenched her stomach. Then she slowly sub-sided her laughter, and frowned at Franko.

"Seriously." Jessica raised an eyebrow. "Your name is…" She paused and her serious face broke again and she chuckled out his name. "Franko?" She began laughing again and Franko laughed nervously.

"Yeah." He said, unsure of what else to say. He had never been so insulted by a girl before. His smile was lopsided. "Um… call me Mike though."

Jessica stopped laughing then and blushed at her ridiculous laughter. She extended her hand and he shook it. "Why 'Mike'?" Jessica questioned. Mike smirked.

"It's a better name than Franko, and it's my middle name." Mike explained. Jessica nodded, not seeming very interested. Cedric came out of the pool and grabbed a small towel, placing it around his shoulders after drying himself a little and he approached Mike with anger once more.

"Hey, _Franko_," Cedric emphasized his real name and poked him hard in the chest so he moved backward a bit. Jessica snorted with a laugh at the mention of the name. "What's with you and going off with every girl that has legs?"

Mike frowned and scowled at Cedric. "What's with you and man-slaughter?" He spat and Jessica laughed lightly. "I mean, really? What is your beef with me?" Cedric was about to yell when Mike went on. "I mean, sure, I kissed your girlfriend, get over it. I didn't know she was yours. What do you want me to do about it? Go back in time and stop myself from doing it?"

Cedric nodded. "That, or you could at least apologize. And Jessica here is my sister." Cedric gave Mike a look and he looked back at Jessica.

"Nice name." Mike commented. "Jessica." He repeated it. "French, right?" Jessica nodded wisely.

"Yup." She said, chipper. "Or as the French say, Oui!" Jessica announced in the best French accent she could muster and they both laughed.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny." Said Cedric mockingly.

"Well thanks, _brother_!" Jessica shouted, hands on her hips, turning around Mike to glare at Cedric. He looked down at her skeptically, and Jessica turned back muttering. "Damn. What a jerk." Jessica laughed as an idea hatched in her head. "Hey, still P.M.Sing Cedric?" Everyone laughed, including Harry and Hermione and Nigel and Gabrielle. Fleur even hopped out of the Spring and kissed chastely.

"Just relax Cedric." Fleur coaxed, rubbing his shoulders and he smiled dreamily. She laid kisses on his neck. Everyone but Mike seemed used to it and ignored it, getting ready to jump in the Spring.

"Get a room." Mike sneered before jumping into the Spring after Jessica. Everybody but Fleur and Cedric were in and Cedric watched as everybody was laughing and splashing each other happily. Fleur grasped his hand and stood by his side.

"It's really weird, you know." She began speaking. "To hear everybody so happy, but knowing that inside, they're suffering." She eyed Jessica and Harry and Gabrielle each at different times. "It's really sad." Fleur commented, closing her eyes and shaking her head. Cedric looked at her un-understanding.

"What d'you mean?" He asked absentmindedly, now watching the others in the water as well.

"Well…" Fleur began slowly. She surveyed how Jessica acted when Mike came at her and playfully tackled her. "Jessica lost Eric. Harry had to fight Voldemort. Gabrielle is still confused about our même." Fleur sighed. "It's like they're all putting on an act to make the people around them worry less."

"How d'you know all this?" Cedric became worried. What if Fleur knew this cause she was doing it right now? What if she was still suffering from her attack and she wasn't telling anyone. Fleur inhaled deeply and ignored Cedric's concerned looks. Cedric didn't let her speak. "Are you alright? I mean, after your attack…" His voice died away there as Fleur jumped slightly at the mention of her attack and looked at Cedric quickly.

"Non! Cedric, non! I am fine!" She answered quickly, and loudly. Cedric raised and eyebrow at her and she lowered her voice, her look less wide-eyed. "Really." She continued, placing her hand on his shoulder. "If anything was bothering moi, anything at all, you'd be the first to know." Cedric seemed reassured at her words.

"Hey Cedric!" Jessica and Gabrielle shouted in unison. "Mike bets he could beat you at a game of wizard's chess." There was now a board for wizard's chess floating above the Spring waters, Hermione and Harry had just finished a game, Hermione winning for once and cheering in Harry's face and he shoved her playfully. "Want to play him?" Jessica finished and Mike had his arms crossed, a smug look on his face.

"Yea!" Cedric shouted and stared Mike down, hopping into the Spring. He looked up at Fleur before he went any deeper and extended his hand for her to take. "Want to join us?" Fleur nodded her head no.

"Non. I am feeling a little under the weather. I will watch though." She began moving toward a glass chair and table with an umbrella in the middle, which was not needed with the dark surroundings.

Cedric grimaced and looked back at everybody who looked concerned as well. Cedric turned back and watched as she had now picked up a magazine of some kind. "Are you sure you don't want me to take you back to the mansion, then?"

Fleur nodded no once more and her hand flew in the air dismissively as Madame Maxime did to them once before. "Non Cedric." She said more desperately and annoyed. Cedric eyed her curiously before shrugging and going to the board. Once Cedric looked amerced in the game Fleur dropped the magazine and thoughts filled her mind as she watched Cedric and her friends, and Mike, Mike wasn't her friend.

'_That's the first time I've ever lied to Cedric. I cannot believe myself. I have always told Cedric if something was bothering me, and now…_' Fleur huffed at her thoughts. '_It seems like Everytime I'm telling him it's getting stupid. I mean, I'm always the one getting hurt. Shouldn't I need to tend to him once in a while._' Fleur watched as Cedric and the others cheered when he made a good play. She smiled. '_Well, when that time comes, I'll be here. Besides, I don't want him to worry over stuff he has no control over. My nightmares aren't even real and he can't stop them anyway._' Fleur huffed once more and got up. Walking around the Spring area.

After the game had finished, Cedric and Mike had become better acquainted and friendlier with each other. Fleur smiled as everybody got out, shivering as it was cold now that they were out of the water, and she handed them each a towel.

"It seems like you and Mike are friends now." Fleur pointed out, Jessica smiled from behind the two seventeen years olds.

"No!" Cedric and Mike exclaimed at the same time and smiled at each other afterward. "We're just.. friendly." Cedric finished.

"Not in the Webster's Dictionary definition of 'friendly' but we're friendish." Mike continued.

Gabrielle threw a scathing look at Mike, she was obviously still disliking him. " 'Friendish' is not a real word."

Cedric, Harry, and Mike laughed together and Hermione, Jessica, and Fleur glanced at them oddly and sighed in unison. The girls stood in a row and so did the guys, Nigel and Gabrielle wandered off, feeling uncomfortable because of their size and age.

"Common Ladies." Mike began and the other tow smiled maliciously. "Let's play a game of, CHICKEN!" The guys threw their towels and jumped back into the water. "Couples Chicken." Mike continued. "Fleur and Cedric, Harry and Hermione, me and Jessica. Girls on our shoulders. Let's go!" He clapped and yelled like a drill sergeant. Then, Madame Maxime came running with Hagrid and Dumbledore at her side. He face was panic-stricken and the girls stopped on a dime before diving into the water.

"Nobodies going to do anything!" Madame Maxime's voice shouted. "Somebody has broken into the Maxime Mansion." Everybody gasped and looked at each other. "We're leaving now! Rapide!"

Fleur had a feeling of dread that her mother might've been the intruder.

(A/N: Naruto's about to come on! Gotta go! Review please!)


	23. Tick, Tock Secret of the Grandfather

READ IF YOU CARE ABOUT WHAT I HAVE TO SAY! OR IF YOU JUST WANT A GOOD LAUGH!

Finally! She up-dates! Cheers the crowd. Please don't kill me. I'm not going to lie to you like other authors. I haven't been busy. I was just too lazy to up-date. But today, I woke up and I said to myself, "Self." I said. "We are going to update Soulful Eye's so people don't hunt us down." Self agreed and after getting probed and poked by the doctor, we decided to make this little chappie for you. Sorry if it's short. And I want to thank all my special reviewers. lol. Yes. We all know I need mental help.

**Chapter 23: Tick, Tock-Secret of the Grandfather Clock**

Fleur tentatively ran toward the Maxime mansion next to Jessica and Hermione who were a little slower than the others and were seemingly really nervous. Madame Maxime was ahead of them, saying they need to have their wands at the ready. Fleur, out of nervousness, began laughing at the wrong moment. Cedric and Jessica were on either side of her, wands already drawn, sending her questioning looks. Fleur just cracked an odd, lop-sided smile at them. Madame Maxime ordered Gabrielle and Nigel to stay out and watch if anyone were to come in. '_She probably just doesn't want anybody getting hurt…'_ Jessica thought and shrugged at Madame Maxime's directions.

"Now… we'll go in quietly… and we'll split up." Madame Maxime's wand-hand was shaking violently as she spoke.

"Split up?" Jessica nearly shouted. "For real? No way! If we're alone and we find the robber… who knows who the robber is! And… what if he or she isn't alone?" Jessica quivered.

"Shut it, girl! Calm yourself. Nobody else is willing to help us so we must work on our own. Oui, I know that mansion is huge, and that's why we can't go in groups, it'd take us far too long." Madame Maxime finished and eyed everybody. "Alright…" She started again, obviously thinking. "I will search the top floor bathroom and bedrooms. Hagrid will search with me, but instead will search the kitchens and living rooms." Hagrid nodded at this.

"You nervous?" Cedric asked Fleur, sort of ignoring what Madame Maxime was saying, but keeping one ear open in case she mentioned his name. Fleur chuckled and turned to him. Her teeth were jittering.

"What made you think such things?" Fleur cracked a smile as she stuttered. Cedric gave her a consoling look. Fleur waved it off and smiled normally, trying to desperately stop herself from being so nervous. She could be completely wrong. But… her gut was usually right. She hated being right all the time. Not the greatest trait in times like these. "I am fine, Cedric." Fleur managed to speak before hearing Madame Maxime out more.

"Jessica, you will search the third floor. Mike, you will help. You can choose what rooms you want to search, as long as you check everywhere." Jessica and Mike nodded and stood near Hagrid who was now close to the entrance. "Fleur!" Madame Maxime shouted and she looked up at her headmistress who gave her a forlorn look. "You and Cedric search the second floor. Same directionsas Mike and Jessica, I do not care which rooms you search, as long as you are searching."

Fleur began to walk over where Cedric was already standing with the other three. '_What was with that look Madame Maxime gave me? Hm…_' She let her mind wander as she calmed herself and exhaled.

"Harry and Hermione! The First floor. That is the most important floor! You hear? That is where my room and money banks, and my grandmother's old belongings are. Be careful! The robbers, if they are really robbers, are going to most likely be there. Dumblydore." Jessica, Cedric, Harry, and Hermione all snickered at this point. "I would like you searching the ground floor." Dumbledore nodded wisely and joined everyone else in the line.

"Alright!" Madame Maxime was at the back of the line, her wand raised. "Everybody ready?" Hermione raised her hand, as if they were in class. Madame Maxime sighed. "Oui, Hermione?"

"What is the signal?" Hermione asked. Madame Maxime raised an eyebrow, and everyone else began agreeing with Hermione. Things like, 'Yeah!' and 'What if we find the robber?' and 'Should we attack?' were heard. Madame Maxime merely laughed.

"Trap the robber obviously, then once he or she is found, Apparate to the entrance hall and think of a way to signal us all. Screaming would be your best bet." Hermione let her hand fall and they all turned to face the door, obviously agreeing, or just too nervous to argue.

"Oui. If that is all…" Her eye's scanned the children and Hagrid and Dumbledore. Nobody stopped her, so she raised her wand-hand once more. "We… Go!" Hagrid, who was at the front, pushed the door open quietly and everyone proceeded to Apparate to their directed places.

* * *

(On the Third Floor…) 

"Mike?" Jessica asked, once she had apparated correctly. She looked around. The robber had killed the power, everything was pitched black and the maroon curtains were shut and pad-locked over the windows. '_A vampire?_' Jessica thought sarcastically. She proceeded to stalk down the hall quietly, surveying every little detail as she crept. Then, she heard a _BANG_ and her footing stopped. She felt her heart rate increase drastically and she sighed, her hand over her chest, willing her heart to slow. It didn't, and she gave up, creeping around the corner.

"Dammit!" A curse rang through the empty hall. Jessica peered around the corner she had almost crossed and saw her bedroom door open. "She doesn't!" The voice was a male's. Jessica swore her heart bleated faster. Men, if they weren't wizards, could probably take her down. She wanted to run, but decided to move forward. Maybe it was just Mike. She hoped it was. She was now at the bedroom door, quietly she squeaked it open, and whoever was talking in there had hid or disapparated.

Jessica entered, feeling the floorboard below her squeak and she gasped lightly. '_Calm down, dammit!_' Jessica told herself. And then the male voice spoke once more, sounding like it was in her closet.

"That could be her!" Jessica calmed now. It was Mike. How could she not recognize his voice. She crept to the closet, and flung it open dramatically, and screamed at what she had seen.

* * *

(On the Second Floor…) 

Fleur was amazingly the calmest she had ever been. She was searching with great ease and found that every room she had checked looked in check. A few things were scattered on the ground, she fixed them, but nothing was missing, and she had yet to find any robbers. She wondered how Cedric was coming along. She hadn't seen them since they entered the Mansion. '_I'm sure he's fine…_' Fleur smiled at her thoughts and rounded a corner. Turning down a hallway. Again, on this floor it was pitched black other than the light illuminating from the tip of her wand. Curtains were shut and pad-locked just as the third floor. She sighed lazily and wondered why she was even scared to begin with. She entered her and Cedric's bedroom. She found everything was normal and continued down the hall. As she came near the end of the hall she noticed mirrors were on each the left and the right side, and they continued down until the end of the hall. Fleur stopped and looked in the mirrors.

'_At least they're not fun-house mirrors… those always used to scare me. And those creepy clowns._' Now she was scared again. Those mirrors weren't there this morning, or when they first got there. She shuddered and kept going until the end of the hall. She turned the corner, her eyes closed, afraid that a deadly clown would hop out and strangle her with those multi colored animal balloons. (A/N: lol. My imagination...)Instead of a clown, a chair was sitting at a dead end. She had seen her scary movies. If she sat in that chair, that wall would turn around and something behind the wall would kill her. She laughed at herself.

'_No more horror movies for moi._' She decided to check out the chair anyway. It was defiantly out of place, and it might tell her why the mirrors were there. She paced her way over to the chair, and her shaking returned. She wished Cedric were here with her, only he could calm her. She smiled at the thought of her lover, and was sort of calm once more. She was standing in front of the chair.

'_What a lovely and…old looking chair. I wonder why it's here?_' Fleur, without a second thought, sat in the chair, and then a scream rang from above. She shot out of the chair and hand her wand out in font of her, searching. '_Jessica! That was Jessica!_' Her mind yelled and she turned to run, before coming face to face with a… "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed deadly.

* * *

(On the First floor… sorry abercrombie 18, have to have Harry and Hermione, but, to ease your pain, think of it like they're just friends!) 

Harry was on his own. A bit afraid. Mostly for Hermione's sake. Again, imagine the setting for the third floor, minus the mirrors on the second floor. He had checked almost every room now, he was just turning down the last corridor, and he imagined that Hermione had already checked it. '_Speaking of Hermione, I haven't seen her once this entire time, I really hope she didn't run into trouble._' Harry turned and saw a dead end. There was an old Grandfather clock at the end of the hall. Without really thinking he ran toward it. Once he got there, he heard his name called.

"Harry!" It was a feminine tone, and Harry imagined it was Hermione, he turned to see her sweating and running, whilst tripping, toward him. She had a few scars on her cheeks. Harry hugged her tight, and felt her pull away and place her hand on his cheek. "I thought you had…" She chocked on her words.

"It's okay Hermione. I'm right here. Don't be afraid." He coaxed and hugged her again. He wondered what had happened to her to make her this on edge. "Did you find the robber?" Harry asked once she seemed okay enough to stand on her own. Hermione stared blankly at him, and opened her mouth to speak. She said nothing though and gasped as two screams were heard.

"It's not fun anymore." She whimpered. Harry raised his eyebrows at her, but kissed her forehead in comfort and hugged her once more. Her head rested on his left shoulder and he felt her gasp at the sight of the Grandfather clock. She jumped out of his arms and ran for the clock. When she got to it she laughed and ran into it, Harry turned and saw Hermione had disappeared and was replaced with… Harry faintedonly whispering "I'm not ready…"

* * *

(Outside with Gabrielle and Nigel…) 

"Did you hear something?" Gabrielle asked pointedly. She and Nigel were standing on the front step right outside the Mansion. Nigel merely nodded in response and sat down on the top step next to Gabrielle. "It was a scream." Gabrielle pointed out, and Nigel nodded once more, Gabrielle glowered at him. "Would you please do more than just nod? You are making moi nervous!" Nigel raised a brow at her and chuckled.

"You get nervous easily then. The reason why I'm only nodding is because we can't go inside right?" Gabrielle nodded. "Then there's nothing we can do. Besides… if we talk a lot it would blow our cover." Nigel finished and Gabrielle gave him a disbelieving look.

"I cannot believe you!" Gabrielle stood up she was so angry. "How can you just sit there? We need to see if anyone needs help!" Gabrielle had a determined fire burn in her eyes. (A/N: No… not literally…) After a while, Nigel hadn't said anything and she gave up on going inside and slumped down next to Nigel.

"Thank you for supporting me." Gabrielle sarcastically remarked. Nigel smirked at her, (A/N: How un-characteristic of him! wink wink) and huffed.

"Well… what else would a lover do?" Gabrielle laughed at this, not noticing how Nigel's eyes had flashed red the moment before.

(A/N: I'm imagining you guy's are wanting to kill me anyway, for making this crappy chapter. But, self and I had to up-date, so we did! Leave us alone! lol. So? What did you think? What the hell is wrong with everyone? You'll find out next chapter… whenever that next chapter comes…)


	24. Death on Door 54

I'm feeling really angsty today. You know a bad thing to wake up to? Your best friend crying so hard you can't tell what she's trying to say. So, here I was, dreaming about ideas for this chapter (lifeless, I know…) when I hear my mom... "Well… she's asleep right now. Do you want me to wake her up?" I try to ignore it, then she comes in and wakes me up and my friend says her doggie died. And I'm crying, cause she's crying. So, because she's at an acting camp right now, I had time for this chapter. Here we go!

**Chapter 24: Death on Door 54**

(A/N: lol. Another rhyming chapter…)

Suddenly, Fleur found herself in a really dark part of a piano room. It was very hollow except for people that were lying on the ground around her. She gasped. It was Jessica and Harry. Only, they didn't really seem to be moving, even in the sense of their chests moving up and down from breathing. She held a breath, and then exhaled deeply and she rolled over and tried to stand. Only, she was tied down. How did she manage to roll then? She soon saw chains hadher boundto a wall. She was on a wall, that looked like a floor? As if things couldn't get more confusing, she noticed Jessica and Harry were bound to the wall as well. Fleur not knowing what else to do, groaned as a headache made her flinch in pain.

"I must've hit you pretty good." The voice was unmistakable. No doubt about it, the person who spoke and was standing in the very same room as herself, was her own father. She never saw this coming. He was murdered. Wasn't he? So… how was he standing here? Right now? It made no sense and Fleur wanted to dismiss it as a mirage. Her head was pounding so much, then, a light flickered on. It wasn't helping Fleur's head either. She squinted her eye's shut and rolled onto her opposite side. "Didn't mean to hurt you that much though." Fleur listened to her père's loafers as they _clacked_ across the concrete floor. "Aren't you going to ask me what's going on?"

Fleur smiled to herself, forgetting the light was on and that her father could see every move she made now. She remembered the mirrors, the chair, Jessica screaming, and then… a deadly looking clown with blood red make-up. It looked just like the clown from her many childhood nightmares. She shuddered. How could muggles think clowns were funny? "A… A clown." Fleur managed to speak, even as the blood in her head constricted painfully against her. She heard her father chuckle without remorse. He stopped his footing, and Fleur imagined he was watching her as she had now opened her eyes.

"You've always hated clowns. Never really liked them. Always afraid. 'Père! Même! M'aider!'" He mocked in French. (A/N: Translation:Father! Mother! Help me!) He walked up to her. Fleur now noticed his features. His dirty blonde hair was styled back like it always had been, only now he had a shaggy beard, and his silver eye's were bloodshot like he had gone completely insane. Or… like… he had been in hiding and deprived of food and rest! So he hadn't died! It was just a conspiracy! A normal everyday dream she had! Which would explain why she had seen her mother at that house. But… not why Madame Maxime had yelled at her. "Such a confused little lamb." He commented (A/N: More like insulted.) And moved his dirty hand to Fleur's cheek. "I'm sure your mother told you all about it." He had a nastily sweet tone in his voice, the rest of his voice was cut short as Jessica rolled unto her side and uttered a moan. Her father flashed Fleur an insane smile and moved over to Jessica.

"Don't touch her!" Fleur warned, spiting up blood as she did and struggling against the chains. Her father was just about to slap Jessica, when he ran back over to Fleur and slapped her instead. She winced and tears welled up in her eyes. So she closed her eyes and listened to her father move away from her a little.

"Never raise your voice at me young lady! I am your père and shall be treated as such! I am not your _dog_ like everyone else is!" Père spat and Fleur opened her eyes and watched as he struggled to stand. '_He must be tired…_' Fleur thought and watched as he came toward her once more. She suppressed a gasp in surprise as his voice was raised. "Listen you! I am not like that Cedric boy you love! I can hurt you! I know how to do that! I'm not that great father you played me out to be!"

A flashback went across Fleur's mind when her father said that.

- _Flashback_>>-

_It was a sunny day at the Delacour house. It was a large estate that Fleur had grown to love. She was only 6 years old and excited when her father and mother told her there was going to be a baby sister coming into the family soon. She ran into the backyard and waited for her father to come out and play with her. She waited at the gazebo that the two would always play in. She smiled when her father came running across the bridge of the tiny river that flowed in their backyard. He got to the gazebo and picked up his baby daughter in a tight hug._

_"Guess who got off work early sweetie?" _(A/N: Just imagine this is all being said in French, alright?) _Her father exclaimed and lifted Fleur up in the air and they both laughed. _

_"You did daddy?" Fleur joked along with him and he took his daughter's hand and they walked over to the bridge. He sat her down on the wooden railing and they watched tiny fish jump from the water. Fleur smiled and giggled with a light voice when sparkling water hit her face. Her father smiled and felt his heart leap. He had the perfect family. And soon, he'd have another little girl. He felt giddy. _

_"Fleur, did you know your baby sister is going to be born a week from now?" He tickled Fleur's tummy and she uttered a frilly laugh. _

_"Non." She replied and twirled loose hair from her ponytail around her index finger. He put his left hand over his right and rested his elbows on the ledge of the bridge and his chin on top of his hands. He smiled as the water shined brightly. _

_"Well… do you want to help pick a name for her?" _

_Fleur smiled thoughtfully and 'mm hmmed' to herself moments later. _

_"Any thoughts?" Her father asked. Fleur smiled. _

_"Gabrielle." She suggested. Her father smiled wisely and tilted his head to different sides in thought. Then, he smiled bigger than he ever had before. _

_"Perfect." Her father commented, and took his daughter by the hand once more, once taking her off the ledge. _

_"Where are we going?" Fleur asked as her father lifted her onto his shoulders and ran toward the house. _

_"To tell your mother about that name. It's just… perfect, Fleur." _

- _Flashback End_>>-

"You used to be…" Fleur felt uncontrollable tears flow from her eye's as her father stood rooted to the spot, almost as if he saw what Fleur did. His eyes teared and he shook his head forcefully. Fleur continued on. "You used to be the greatest father! I loved you!" Fleur shouted, moving her head off of the wall and looking at her father as he sunk to his knees. "I really believed in you to save moi! I… I could tell you what was bothering moi because I knew you cared! WHY? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Fleur shouted before she felt herself give into her sorrow and her head fell. She could hear sobs and yells as someone had burst through the door.

"Fleur! FLEUR!" Cedric's voice was heard really close to her now. She could feel his hand on her cheek. "Her face is wet. She was crying." He informed someone.

"Oh my god!" The other person replied. It sounded like Hermione.

"Jessica!" Mike's voice sounded and his footsteps went past Fleur and stopped right next to her. "She's… I don't think she's breathing!" Mike exclaimed.

"Step aside." Hermione's voice commanded coldly. She whispered a healing spell. "She was just petrified you dolt!" Hermione spat. She whispered the spell again, andFleur imagined it was for Harry.

"Fleur? Are you awake? Fleur?" Cedric had now unchained her and she was lying in his arms. Even though she could hear him perfectly she tried to block him out and think about what had just happened. There would be time for this later. She needed to sleep. Then, maybe, when she woke up, this would all be a bad dream. "Please Fleur…" She could now feel tears on her neck and clothes. Cedric was crying. "What did that bastard do to you?" She heard him sob. But, she refused to wake. It was stubborn, yes, but, she needed her rest. She listened to Hermione and then Jessica's voice surprised her.

"You guy's are really spazzy you know?" She laughed sourly. "All he did was…" Her voice was cut short as Mike exclaimed her name and Fleur imagined he hugged her.

"You're alive!" He exclaimed. Jessica gasped.

"Mike! Can't… breathe… stop…" Was all she could manage. Mike laughed nervously and apparently let her go.

"Fleur's not paralyzed Cedric, we should watch over her though. Without Madame Maxime and Hagrid here…" Hermione was cut short as Cedric snorted.

"That bitch! How dare she use Fleur and her mother for her own dirty reasons!" Fleur felt herself thrash about in Cedric's arms. He must've been so angry he moved suddenly and harshly. Hermione gave Cedric a concerned look. And Mike placed Jessica down, seeing as she could stand on her own, and he picked up Harry who was still unconscious.

"Harry…" Hermione whispered. Fleur heard Jessica as she randomly screamed and other yells were heard. Fleur felt herself move more, Cedric must've been running now. She opened one eye and left it open to see what was happening. Cedric was running along with the others. Their wands drawn. She heard a voice yelling from behind them. She saw… her mother! Running after her father! Who was chasing them right now! She gasped quietly and Cedric looked down at her suddenly.

"Go back to sleep Fleur." His voice wasn't commanding, but more pleading. She looked up into his eyes and it felt like she hadn't seen him in years. She nodded her head no and grabbed onto his neck as they bounded out of the room. She looked to see the door they had burst out of. It was labeled with the number 54.

"An idea everyone!" Jessica shouted. "If we Apparate back into that room, we'll surprise that bastard!" Hermione, Mike, and Cedric shouted in agreement. "Okay then!" They all turned a corner. "Ready?" Fleur saw everyone nod. "Then on the count of three!" Fleur could hear her father and Madame Maxime's voices.

"Madame Maxime has joined him now!" Cedric announced. Everyone gasped. Fleur was confused. _'Whereis Gabrielle in all this?_' She suddenly thought.

"One…" Jessica began the count down and everyone joined in late. "Two… Three…" They all chanted and Fleur felt every cell in her body dragged into room 54 again. The 5 landed on their feet. And outside the door came yells in French and English.

"Mad Bitch!" and other curses were heard.

"We're doomed." Hermione muttered.

"What do we do now?" Mike shouted his question and the three pair's of eyes landed on her and Cedric.

"We wait." Cedric had a smile on his face now. "We're going to help Fleur's mother take down Fleur's father and Madame Maxime!" Cedric directed.

There was rumbling outside and everyone drew their wands. Suddenly the same scenery from Fleur's dream appeared before her eyes. She gasped quietly. Her father was going to die soon. And… the person her mother must've been talking to… was Madame Maxime…

There was a female scream from outside the room, and then her father burst in. Fleur listened as her four friends had petrified her dad. And he managed to walk, but not very well, he stumbled on his back as Fleur's mother came in. She was crying, that same sheathed sword from Fleur's dream, in her hands, only now it had blood on it.

"Lynn… please…" Her father begged. Fleur felt her own tears fall. Her mother stopped crying and wiped the tears that had stained her cheeks, away. "I… made… a… mistake… I'm… so… sorry…"

"The only mistake you made was thinking you could get away with hurting my daughter." Fleur felt her mother gaze at her. Their eyes met and her mother let another single tear fall at the sight of her daughter. She mouthed something to Cedric and he nodded in response. Fleur, suddenly feeling a new strength, managed to hop out of Cedric arms and she ran over to her mother and hugged her. The second Fleur reached her mom, she dropped the sword and they both cried as they hugged each other tightly. "Forgive me." Her mother whispered as Fleur was now on the ground and not in her mother's arms. Her mother picked up the sword, and moved toward her father.

"Non…" Lynn said to Mr. Delacour. "I will not have this anymore. You will thank me for this, Stephan…" Her mother struck him, and she let a sob slip. Fleur couldn't watch. She adverted her gaze to Cedric and the others who were all crying. Cedric and Jessica were crying most. She let out a wet sob and gave her fighting parents one last look as she could tell her mother might just kill herself after this. '_My… parents… I'll… miss you… thank you for trying with all your life to help guide me through mine…_' Fleur crawled back over to Cedric and she felt everyone give her a group hug as her father's screams were heard. Fleur winced, and she then passed out from all the emotional stress.

Her last thought was '_Death on door 54… father… mother… Gabrielle… Cedric…_'

(A/N: Yes! I know! Angst-full! Sorry. I have some sad music playing in the background as I'm writing this and it's helping me write in that dramatic effect! Lol. Please Review!)


	25. Announcement from Jessa

**Just an Announcement from little ol' me! **

Not a chapter you guys. Have no fear though. It's just a message from me, Jessa! (insert crowd cheering here) lol. But, anyway, I just wanted to take this time and say that I'm going to Texas in the next… week or less. I _might_ be able to up-date… but… there's no guarantee. So, I just wanted to let you know that it might be a while before you see another chapter for Soulful Eye's or even my other story Lonely Hearts. Anyway, review with ideas, or if my friends out there are reading… do whatever you want and yell at me for this! lol. By the way, my hair used to be dirty blonde, and I just recently dyed it black! I feel accomplished or something. lol, once more. Buh-Byes for now! I might make another chapter the day before I leave. Just keep looking!

>>Jessa>>

your beloved writer (who's suffering from brain damage. j/k.)


End file.
